


One Happy Family?

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: In the aftermath of the disaster recoupling followed up by Casa Amor. What will Deya do now?





	1. Chapter 1

Deya was feeling out of sorts since last night. She had slept on one of the daybeds outside. After seeing Henrick had switched leaving her vulnerable to elimination (after stealing her from Bobby). She was over it. But Bobby’s attitude she was just stunned. Bobby came back single he chose to share his bed with that harpy Lottie. After everything they had shared right up to the disaster recoupling before Casa Amor. He just pied her. She just didn’t want to be in same room with any of them.

“You doing alright?” A voice asked.

Deya jumped being pulled from her own thoughts as Priya sat down the daybed reaching over to give her a hug. She gave Priya a weak smile. “I’ll be okay.”

“Well after you left Lottie got a text it seems there is going to be a public vote and the couples with the least amount of votes are up for elimation. So you’re safe for now babe.” Priya explained.

“Well that’s good I guess, I just need to figure out where I go to from here then.” Deya stated obviously still dazed by the news.

“Breakfast!” She heard Bobby yell from the main house.

“I’m starving,” Priya grinned.

“Go ahead I’ll grab a coffee later. I don’t have much of an appetite.” Deya replied giving her a smirk. She waited until everyone was in the kitchen before sneaking upstairs to the bathroom for a long shower. She thought about her time in the Villa she had been roped into almost every little dispute from the beginning and expected to smooth things over instead of spending time with Bobby. The worst part was that Bobby was part of it as well with his stupid Operation Nope.

He was shit stirrer just like Lottie and that insipid phony bitch Hope. She was also in danger of leaving the house due to the fact she was uncoupled. She might recouple with Bobby to save her spot but what then? He was obviously not interested in her anymore. Well, a line needed to be drawn and she was ready to do it. No more helping these imbeciles fix their shit. They can stew. She needed to look out for herself now. She walked back into the dressing room. It was empty thank goodness she pulled on her emerald green bikini and headed out to the kitchen.

As she poured her cup of coffee and sat down, Shannon entered the kitchen, “Please don’t be here to make drama.”

“Me no, I’m just wanting coffee.” Shannon smiled at her.

“Help yourself, just made a fresh pot,” Deya replied returning her smile.

“I was wondering though the girls just had a meeting on the terrace. You know what that was about?” She asked curiously.

Deya sighed, “Probably one of Lottie’s councils, girl council or war council whatever. They have been trying to find out what happened when they were at Casa Amor.”

Shannon smiles mysteriously, “I know a few things if you are interested.”

“I really don’t care babe.” Deya sighed the smile leaving her face.

“I trust you Deya. How about this I tell you a story and you do whatever you want with it?” Shannon smirks.

Deya chuckles wryly, “Sure.”

“Well at one time there was a castle where two people were betrothed a Prince Schmakob and Princess Shmope. You understand what I mean?” She asks giving her a stare.

“Gotcha,” Deya replied with a smirk.

“Well after Princess Shmope went to visit another castle Prince Schmakob spent some time with Princess Shemily and Princess Shsiobian.” She continued, “From what Princess Shemily said they were doing big bits the first night. He led in Princess Shisiobain on telling her that he was going to keep her in the castle and when he didn’t it got pretty ugly.”

“Did Princess Shemily like cats?” Deya asked curiously.

“She wouldn’t shut up about how much she missed hers.” Shannon said rolling her eyes. “Why?”

“Oh I found Princess Shemily’s and Prince Schmakub’s knickers then when I was looking for a pair of mine.” Deya laughed.  
  
Shannon grinned, “I should have known someone would find something. I don’t feel sorry for any of those girls they banked on the wrong guy. If you get kicked it’s no one’s fault but your own.”

“I banked wrong too but being single this time saved me. Tonight is going to interesting for sure.” Deya stated quietly.

* * *

Deya spent the day avoiding everyone except Priya and Shannon. She worked out alone. Swam alone and basically kept her distance from everyone. There was a moment when she saw the girls running across the lawn to Noah as they figured out Jakub’s shenanigans. She could hear the yelling from her spot on the swinging bed she had no desire to celebrate with them when she knew Priya’s heart was being torn in two.

Not long after Priya joined Deya on the bed. “I don’t know why I thought I could be with him.”

Deya shook her head, “Hope is too much of a drama queen for him to walk away from it. He said he was interested in you. I can bet they will never get it work outside the villa.”

“I guess Jakub was a player while Hope was away and Noah was pissed because of Hope.” Priya sighed looking torn.

“I know about Jakub and I know Hope, she was so wrapped in Noah she gave Jakub the cold shoulder. She never intended to give him and actual chance. That much was obvious at before we left for Casa Amor and when she reunited with Jakub. She wouldn’t even let him kiss her cheek properly.” Deya stated quietly.

Priya gave Deya a hard look. “You knew about Jakub?”

Deya nodded, “Shannon told me and before that I found evidence.”

“And you didn’t tell us?” She accused teasingly before giving her crafty grin, “so sneaky.”

“I’m sick and tired of Hope’s drama coming my way especially after Operation Hope. Bobby shoved us into the middle of it and I’m done with it.” Deya explained.

“I understand babes, even though I volunteered for it, you didn’t and you don’t deserve to be treated as if you did.” Priya said nodding.

“I think I need to take care of myself and you should do the same.” Deya stated. “Of all these bitches in the Villa you are my favorite.”

Priya grinned. “So what’s your plan?”

“I don’t know yet but Bobby has basically shacked up with Lottie. So making it work with him is out.” She said.

“I can understand that, you two were close and even went to the Hideaway.” Priya nodded. “That had to hurt after you stayed loyal to him at Casa Amor.”

“Yea it did but I’m over all this bullshit now.” Deya stated staring at nothing in the distance.

“Well I should start getting ready for tonight.” Priya stood up. “Thanks for the chat I feel better now. You’re right I need to start taking care of myself.”  
  
Both Blake and Henrick tried to engage her conversation but she ignored them. They made their decision. Everyone probably thought she was being salty about that situation but the truth was she just didn’t give a shit. Her focus for the day was figuring out what she going to next.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was time she knew she needed to get ready for the couple elimination at the fire pit. Walking into the dressing room was mass chaos; the air was filled with the smell of mango and strawberry. The girls were milling around aimlessly.

“Can someone be a calming influence?” Chelsea asked looking around the room.

“To heck with a calming influence someone just help me find my shoes,” Hope said digging through a pile of clothes.

Deya snorted inwardly, calming influence my ass. She dropped a towel over Hope’s shoes hiding them. No one was paying attention anyway at the moment. She thought for minute of what could be the worst subject to bring up right now. Smirking inwardly she spoke, “We might as well talk about the elephant in the room. It’s a couple’s elimination after all.” Everyone turned to look at her. “I’m actually glad Henrick coupled up with Blake because I’m safe.”

Hope pursed her lips.

“You mean you don’t want him back?” Chelsea asked curiously, “I was ready to support my girl to take him back from Blake.”

“I don’t need the support but thanks.” Deya said dismissively with a wave of her hand. Chelsea was ditz. She talked a good game of being loyal but when other men stepped into the picture she might as well been playing musical men instead of chairs.

“Yea, we were ready to create a riot for you,” Lottie added. “After all you remained loyal to him.”

“I remained loyal to Bobby,” Deya stated staring her down. “But I see what good that did me. First night back we are both single and he shacks up with you. I can take a hint.”

Lottie visibly shrunk under Deya’s gaze.

“Don’t you want to hear about Noah and I?” Hope asked proudly, “We haven’t seen you all day.”

“No, I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about you and Noah.” Deya replied as she pulled her dress over her head. “In fact I’m so sick of your drama. I’m done with it.”

She heard the others gasp at her statement but ignored it as she grabbed her make-up bag before walking over to Priya who was trying to draw on her eyeliner with a shaky hand. “Babe, let me help you.”

Priya looked at her gratefully. The others gave her dubious glances as she finished her make-up and helped Priya with hers.

* * *

Suddenly the muted sound of a text was heard. Marisol, who had said nothing during the whole exchange, rooted through the clothing on the floor for her phone. “It’s time.”

  
As they walked out Deya heard Lottie whisper to Marisol. “You think Deya’s being a bit over the top?”

“Maybe a little, but considering everyone has pulled her into the drama, myself included. We always ask her to help us talk to the others. She’s been pied twice by both Bobby and Henrik. She’s ready to burn the villa. Put yourself in her shoes for a minute. She needs this.” Marisol replied quietly. “However, I’m not daft enough to be in target range when she blows and if you are smart you won't get in her way.”

Deya smiled to herself Marisol wasn't nearly as bad as the rest of them at least she got it. Even if she admitted she partially brought Graham back to the villa to make someone jealous. She did genuinely like Graham. Deya stood with the other singles Bobby and Lottie. Ignoring both of them as she waited for the next text notification, Shannon was first as she snatched her phone off the bench.

“The first couple up for elimination is Noah and Priya,” Shannon read before stating “I’m sorry guys.”

Noah takes Priya’s hand leading her to the other side of the fire pit facing the rest of the group.

“This is crazy, you know?” Hope gritted her teeth, “Okay I get that you aren’t a good couple. No offense.

“Some taken,” Priya retorted.

“But if this is all about couples why would anyone want send Noah home?” Hope asked. “If he leaves the one really good couple in here is over.”

“You aren’t even a couple now. And when you were you did nothing but fight all the time. Noah and I haven’t been a couple long enough to even see if we could work.” Priya said firmly. “I don’t believe we deserve to be up here. The public might judge us harshly, but we are people like the rest of you. We’re just trying to be happy. I know that, and you all know that too, so I’m not going to take personally that we’re up here. It doesn’t change who I know I am, or whether we are a good couple.”

Deya nodded at Priya’s speech. Her confidence was contagious. Noah could leave for all Deya cared she just hoped her girl Priya could stay. After all the girls were bitches only exceptions were Shannon who she was just getting to know and Marisol.

Marisol’s phone went off next making Graham jump. “I’m never going to feel the same about that sound. It’s like a foghorn or something, warning us of trouble ahead.” He said quietly,

Marisol looks at her phone, “the second couple up for elimination is Blake and Henrik.”

“But I just got here.” Blake complained as Henrik took her hand and walked to the other side of the fire pit.

Deya didn’t care if either of them left to be honest. She thought Henrik’s survival stories were funny but they were only coupled for a few hours before the girls were whisked off to Casa Amor she really didn’t know him. Nothing she could do about it.

Chelsea’s phone went off, “The last couple up for elimination is Hope and Jakub.”

Hope stares at Chelsea. “What are you joking?”

“Yeah, what?” Jakub asked incredulously, “There’s no way people didn’t vote for me.”

Hope turned her glare to Jakub. “Babe, saying stuff like that is exactly why people didn’t vote for us.”

Jakub looked at her in shock.

“If you hadn’t coupled up with me before neither of us would be in this mess.” She continued.

Jakub looked at her as hurt crossed his features before narrowing his eyes angrily. “Sorry for fancying you, is that what you want me to say?”

Deya had to admit although the thought of Hope leaving filled her with glee. However, she felt bad for Jakub. Hope had been somewhat cold to him even before she found out about his shenanigans. He had liked her and gone for it much in the same way Priya had gone for it with Noah. At least they were both honest about their intentions.

“Ugh, come on.” Hope screwed her face up distastefully as she grabbed his hand and dragged him forward.

Hope positions herself next to Noah.

“Well I guess we’re in the same boat after all.” Noah stated.

“Yea without a paddle.” Hope replied.

“Hey, boating jokes are my thing,” Graham teased trying to lighten the mood.

Hope ignores him turning to Noah. “Babe, I just want you to know that I’m more interested in being with you than I am being here. If you’re still into me, I’m here. Whether that’s in the Villa or back home your library.”

“You know I don’t work at the library, right? I live there. Wait umm… the other way around.” Noah replied confused.

“Whatever babe, I’ll do the talking,” Hope grinned looking into Noah’s eyes.

Jakub looked at Priya as she deeply exhaled through her nose. “Could you guys do the whole heart-eyes thing later? Me and Jakub are right here.

“Heart-eyes?” Noah asked.

“Like the emoji, babe.” Hope explained.

Noah looked around, “that text said last couple, right? So this is it.”

“Unless there are extra surprises in store,” Gary replied.

There is a sudden hush as everyone waits for another text.

Chelsea gasps loudly, breaking the silence.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Hope asked looking worried.

“I couldn’t hold my breath any longer.” Chelsea explained. “I don’t know how you all do it.”

Hope smiled before replying, “I don’t think anyone else was holding their breath.”

“But it was so quiet!” Chelsea exclaimed.

Hope laughed and put her arm around Chelsea. “I’m going to miss you if I go.” As they hug, Deya looked at the couples around her, Noah and Priya, Blake and Henrick, Hope and Jakub. If it really came down she wanted to save Priya and Noah not for Noah’s sake but for Priya’s.

The others start chatting about a telephone exchange or something Deya blocked them out thinking of what she could do to save Priya. Suddenly Bobby waved his phone about. “Guys, guys, shut up a second and listen to this.” Bobby raised his voice above the din. “Bobby, Lottie and Deya, the fate of the vulnerable Islanders is now in your hands. You must couple up with one of the vulnerable Islanders standing in front of you. The remaining four islanders will be dumped.”

Lottie’s face was expressionless. Hope and Noah looked around at their partners and then back at each other. A phone beeped. Lottie was choosing first. She looked around at everyone and whispered to you. “I’ve just got to decide? Like right now?” She turned and looked at Bobby who shrugged non-commitally. “Babe what I am supposed to do? It’s not like I have any history with those guys up there. Do I just try and work out who might be right for me? Or should I do something that benefits everyone?” she asked Deya.

“Flip a coin.” Deya stated quietly. She knew Lottie well enough that she knew what was going to happen next. Hope and Lottie were tight. Lottie would choose Noah and Bobby would choose Hope to keep the “good couple” together. Lottie had always been a fan of Hope’s but after Operation Nope, Bobby done a one-eighty and became a Nope fan much to the dismay of Deya and Priya who were basically ostracized due to Bobby’s behavior. Operation Nope was his stupid idea, and even though Deya refused to participate she was guilty by proxy according to the girl code girls. The question was what did Deya want to do? She knew that if she chose Priya it wouldn’t last more than a few days because that would throw off the balance of guys to girls.

So what should she do? The sound of Bobby’s phone jerked her out of her thoughts. Bobby steps forward and the girls in front of him link hands.

“Whatever happens, ladies, I’m glad you were here with me.” Priya said with a small smile.

“I wish I didn’t have to make this decision. It makes it so much more difficult knowing two of you will be leaving.” Bobby stated. “The three of you are amazing and I’d be sad to see any of you go.” He looks over at Blake. “Blake, I know we haven’t known each other very long but if Henrik gets on with you we could probably be friends too.”

“Priya,” His gaze shifted to her, “I don’t know what to say. You’re funny, you’re glamorous, you’re the heart of the villa and I’d be honored if you ever thought I was in your league.”

“And Hope,” he looked at her,” No one is as strong and smart as you and we both know we’d look like a gorgeous couple standing side by side. But none of that matters, when I buy a new apron I always want to get the matching oven gloves too. There’s one girl who needs to stay because she’s the gloves. So the girl I want to couple up with is … Hope.”

Hope stepped forward and then stopped. She turned to both Priya and Blake and hugged them both.

“Babe, this is your moment. Take it.” Priya smiled. She was always so gracious even in defeat.

Hope wiped a tear from her cheek and ran to Bobby giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you so much hun.”

“I’m not gonna let this go until you give it a proper chance.” Bobby said grinning.

Deya rolled her eyes murmuring low enough for Bobby to hear. “Would have been nice for you to do that for us but I guess it’s too late now.” Bobby’s expression fell as Deya stepped away.

Noah walked over to Hope and she threw her arms around his neck.

Deya’s phone went off. “I guess it’s my turn to choose. I’m not going to say the choice is hard because it’s not. I can’t save the person I want to save. So I’m going with the one who hasn’t pied me.” Her gaze goes to Bobby and Henrick. “The boy I want to couple with is Jakub.”

Jakub’s shock turns into a realization and then a thoughtful grin as he walked over to Deya to stand in front of her. “Thanks babe,” He reached over to rest his large hand against her cheek. Pulling her roughly toward him as his lips claimed hers. His arms moved around her pulling her flush to him as his large hands roamed her body. Her hands moved over him as well exploring his beautifully-muscled chest and back. They kissed for longer than necessary. As he pulled away he whispered, “You’re raging pissed and I thought we should give them show.”

Deya giggled quietly into his ear. “I like the way you think. Shall we create some mayhem, babe?”

“I don’t see why not,” He chuckled softly as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Deya looked around seeing the rest of the group was still in a bit of shock by their display. She heard them murmuring about how they had no clue that she and Jakub even liked each other. A phone notification cut through the night.

“Guys,” Priya said sadly, “I’ve got a text. It’s time for the rest of us to leave.”

“Go see her off,” Jakub said kindly, “I’ll be around when you’re done.”

* * *

“Let me help you, babe,” Deya said walking off after Priya. When they got to the house Deya pinched a bottle of champagne from the kitchen. She and Priya drank from the bottle as they talked and packed.

“I want you to have this.” Priya was holding the black rose necklace she had won during Lottie’s challenge at Casa Amor.

“But you won that and I didn’t even participate.” Deya objected.

“I don’t matter, it suits you. Besides it’s really not my style is it?” She stated as she hooked it around Deya’s neck. “There it’s perfect. I don’t know what you were thinking picking Jakub but he does seem to fancy you and that kiss was pretty damn hot.”

“Well, Henrick pied me off for a cheap facsimile so I wasn’t gonna take him back. I wish I could have chosen you.” Deya smirked.

“That would have probably caused problems with the producers and possibly gotten us both kicked…I don’t know. The thought that you would do that for me is enough.” Priya smiled warmly. “Anyway once you are done at the villa we need to go shopping and do girl things.”

“I look forward to it.” Deya answered. “I can do stuff during the week because most of my concerts are on weekends. I know you have showings on the weekends.”

“I want to go to one of your concerts too.” Priya replied giving her a one armed hug, “I want to see musician Deya in action.”

They walked to the door of the Villa. Blake was already gone but Henrick had hung back.

“You think they put us up in a nice place?” Priya asked him.

Henrick nodded, “Probably, Blake decided she needed space. She asked me to say her goodbyes.” He looked over a Deya, “I’m sorry.”

Deya shrugged, “No worries, I was serious when I said I wasn’t bothered. I was only angry because you left me vulnerable to elimination.”

“Funny how that worked out in your favor,” Henrick chuckled sadly.

“Well how about you and me then?” Priya asked giving him a sexy smile.

Henrick smirked “sure why not I got pied too.”

Deya grinned at her. “Have fun, if he breaks I’m not worried.”

“I will.” Priya teased back she hugged Deya before standing in the doorway. She was framed by the night outside the door. “Guys I’m sorry I just don’t know what to say. It’s been an amazing adventure and I’m so sad it has to end. I was petrified coming into the Villa knowing I had to steal someone else’s guy. Sorry Deya. And I know that meant some of you struggled to get on with me.”

“Babe, it’s nothing now.” Lottie said honestly.

“But once I got to know you all, I felt like I’d found somewhere I could be myself.” Priya continued giving Lottie a smile. “Even when being myself meant I ended up being jealous of something so good I couldn’t let other people be happy because I wanted that for myself.”

“At least you admitted it.” Hope stated disdainfully.

Deya glared at Hope. “She just wanted to be happy so she went for it.”

“Not now Hope.” Marisol stated quietly from behind her.

“It might work out for you guys. I wasn’t trying to make it more difficult.” Priya stated looking from Hope to Noah. “I’m sorry if it seemed that way.”

“The Villa’s not gonna be the same without you.” Marisol said sadly.

“I’m going to miss you all,” Priya said reaching down to grab her suitcase. As she leaves she turns and blows kisses to the group. “Bye boys, I know what you’re all thinking you hate to see me go but you going to love watching me leave. Don’t pretend you’re not watching me.” She outlines her body and flips her hair before striding forward as Henrick takes her other hand. 

Deya stood there until Jakub came over taking her hand. “You okay?”

“Yea I just lost my bestie.” She sighed.

“I didn’t see you at breakfast, lunch or dinner. You haven’t eaten today you should.” He said walking to the icebox.

The girls started filtering in to the kitchen.

“So Deya, why did you pick Jakub?” Chelsea asked. It was obvious she didn’t realize he was in the icebox.

Deya considered saying something but then decided against it she wanted to see where this conversation was going. “I wanted to go with a guy who hadn’t pied me. As I mentioned earlier,” Deya replied.

“But do you know what he did while we were gone? He was doing bits with two different girls. You can’t trust him.” Chelsea stated. “I just felt like I should warn you. Girl code and all.”

“I mean, seriously, you just picked him to be safe right.” Lottie said as if it were fact as she walked into the kitchen with Marisol and Graham followed by Gary and Bobby.

Jakub came out of the icebox shutting the door loudly as both Chelsea and Lottie freeze. Deya chuckled as he handed her a bottle of water. He also had a bag of nibbles in his hand that he put into a basket. Deya gave him a smirk as he went about checking the cupboards for food.

“I knew exactly what he was up to before your little girl squad did and quite frankly it’s no different than what you two were doing at Casa Amor.” Deya stated her voice rising a little. Rahim and Shannon hurry into the kitchen to see what’s going on with Hope and Noah hot on their heels.

“After all Lottie you were all about Kassam you just didn’t want to shaft Rahim.” Deya continued, “Same for you Chelsea but his name was Elijah. You tore Casa Amor apart when Gary mentioned his Nan in that video and then you justified it by saying Elijah was a bit of fun but you weren’t taking him home to your Nan. Playing about then acting as though you were loyal when you weren’t is the worst.”

Lottie opened her mouth to say something but shuts it as Chelsea turned an odd orange color. Gary was obviously disconcerted by the revelation. Bobby seemed to be upset as well probably because of Lottie.

“Priya was at least honest saying she was going to have fun with the guys because she felt unsure of herself until she literally pied Felix. She never took it too far though.” Deya upped the ante as she kept talking. “So perhaps people who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones the only two of us who were loyal were me and Hope. I got pied for my loyalty but not by him. So it makes no difference what he did while I was gone it’s in the past. If he pies me in the future I will deal with it then.”

Hope’s surprise was written all over her face. Deya looked at her for a moment and stated. “I may not like you and your drama Hope but I do give credit where it’s due.”  


Jakub’s smile was wide as she sashayed over to where wine cooler where he stood. She felt better than she had for a quite some time. “I’m in the mood for a bit of fun. How about you Jakub?” She looked up at him as she touched his elbow.

“Yea let’s go.” He took the basket off the counter.

She grabbed a bottle of champagne out of the cooler before scooting around the others with Jakub following. “She’s a weather girl. Hurricane and all.” Marisol murmurs as she steps aside.  


* * *

Deya walked out of the villa as Jakub followed behind her. When they get to the swinging bed she sits down. “So you knew?” He asked curiously as he lays out the nibbles before taking the bottle from her.

Deya chuckled, “I knew when I found your knickers with Emily’s. I was actually looking for a missing pair of mine. Shannon verified it and told me more. I didn’t mention it to the others though.”

“I appreciate that but I think it’s only fair I tell you my side of the story. You’ve surprised me more than once tonight. You didn’t judge me for my actions and even defended me. Although, I may not have always deserved it.” He said as he pressed his thumbs against the cork. It gave with a pleasant pop as the cork went flying. He set it on the table beside the bed before sitting down beside her. “So yea I chose Hope at the recoupling before Casa Amor. She seemed really happy about it but when I tried to talk to her about where her head was she told me she wanted someone to make Noah jealous. It was then I realized I made a mistake but I stupidly still wanted to try with her. I did act like prat with those girls” he sighs, “not my proudest moment. I led them on and had no intention of switching to them.”

Deya snorted, “I’m not surprised to be honest. The entire time a Casa Amor she was on about what Noah was doing although she wouldn’t admit it.” It got worse after we got the video. They didn’t show you guys in the best light because they could clip it how they wanted I figured they did the same to us.

“Yea,” Jakub said teasingly. “What were you doing to the guy? You were nibbling on his ear and he seemed to enjoying himself.” 

Deya chuckled, “The only challenge I took part in was making a guy blush.”

“Ah, I get it now,” he said smiling, “well it worked.” 

“When I saw Henrik, he was kissing Blake to the countdown of a 30 second kiss so I didn’t put too much stock in it to be honest.” She admitted. “You were barely in it either just talking about them with Gary.”

“Wait Hope was all over a guy, what was that about?” He asked curiously.

“She got stuck with the kiss for 30 seconds.” Deya explained.

“You don’t like Hope very much do you?” he stated more than questioned.

“No, she’s selfish and everything is all about her. If things aren’t going her way she makes everyone else miserable.” Deya said honestly. “Noah is not my type but he’s a nice person. I think he deserves better than a harpy who starts fights because she’s insecure. I do however give credit where it is due and she was loyal but to Noah instead of you. I don’t believe they will last. I think their core values may differ, we’ll see.”

“What do you think of Lottie?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well I’ll tell you what I think of all of them at once.” Deya teased taking a swig of the champagne. “Lottie is alright so long as you conform to her idea of what the girl code constitutes at the time because it’s always changing. So it’s easy to be on the wrong side it and I don’t have time for that kind of drama. Chelsea is a ditz and she’s not very subtle. She made a point of saying she fancies you during Casa Amor but her head turns so quick it could give you whiplash. Marisol likes to play the person in charge of keeping the peace she and Bobby used me as their lackey because I have the ability to get along with everyone as of now I’m choosing to do what’s best for me. Screw them and their petty grievances. Besides she has Graham to keep her occupied now, before she couldn’t find the right person. I think that is why she was into everyone else’s business. You know how I feel about Priya and with Shannon it’s up the air but I’m going to give her a chance.”

“I watched enough of the show to see you playing peacemaker before I got here and I can understand why you are sick of it. I thought the mean tweets were a bit over the top with everyone asking you what to do then accusing you of being Nosy Nancy.” He said quietly before pushing a strand of her hair away from her face.

“Thanks I appreciate that. I don’t even know how it happened.” She shrugged.

“Probably because you were being too nice, I have to admit I like what I saw tonight. Telling them all off like that was pretty hot.” He replied slipping his large hand around her smaller one. “But what I really want to know is this I know where you stand with Noah, Bobby and Henrick but what about the other guys?” He queried.

Deya grinned he wanted to know if she actually fancied anyone else. “Rahim is a good friend. I enjoy working out with him and Gary.” She explained. “Graham and I get on fine but we both know that we have zero interest in each other. Gary is a nice bloke but not my type. It was fun to bench press him though.”

“I saw that and I have to admit I was pretty impressed.” Jakub replied with a smirk. “Perhaps you should try that one day with me. You’re the fittest bird I’ve ever dated. Most musicians are soft.”

Deya chuckled as she lay back on the bed, “that’s because they play a lightweight instrument have you seen the size of cello?”

“I see your point.” He leaned over his hand snaked around her neck pulling her toward him as his lips met hers.

He wasn’t the most elegant kisser but he was the most powerful. He ended the kiss but pulled her smaller body toward him as he wrapped his thick arms around her. “I told you before on our date that I fancied you. I chose stupidly and I'm sorry. I don’t want to mess this up. So if you don’t mind I’d like to take it slow. Are you okay with that?”

“That’s fine we can get to know each other slowly. I'm not fussed about you picking Hope. You probably thought you had a better chance because of all fighting between Hope and Noah besides I was very happy with Bobby at the time.” Deya answered giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I have to admit though I do feel ridiculously safe right now.”

“Good to know.” He smirked.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villa has calmed down it seems or has it? You be the Judge.

Deya woke early as she lay quietly, she thought about the last couple days. She and Bobby felt solid as a couple until Henrick picked her and even in spite of that she wanted to be with Bobby. All through Casa Amor she had stayed loyal to him, only to have him pie her when she came back single. It was stressful for sure. She had to admit though through all this chaos she was happy with the way things had turned out. Jakub was more thoughtful and kind than he first seemed. This was the first day she had woke up feeling calm and hopeful since she had returned from Casa Amor.

She turned to look at Jakub who was tangled in the duvet. He looked so boyish in repose. She slid closer to him wrapping her arms around him. His warmth permeated her as she yawned drowsily. Jakub slipped his arms around her waist pulling her in for a cuddle. He sighed contently, “Good Morning.”

“Morning,” Deya whispered back. The birds outside are starting to chirp just barely audible over the snoring.

“You ever wake up and for a few seconds you have no idea where you are?” Jakub asked quietly.

Deya tilted her head as she answered, “You mean when you stare up at the ceiling and realize it’s not your ceiling?”  
  
“Exactly, that moment of panic.” Jakub nodded.

“Then you frantically search the room for a familiar landmark and realize you’re in the villa.” She said.

“I completely forgot I was here,” Jakub explained, “I could have slept all day. I was exhausted. But Lottie and Noah’s snoring…”

“I know!” Deya exclaimed quietly. “Now they are sharing a bed and it’s amplified. It’s like their trying to communicate in tandem, like dueling banjoes.”

Jakub chuckled quietly. “But what was that strange purring? Is it coming from the walls?

“No idea babe, it’s got to be one of them though.” She lifted her head looking around the room before lying back down.

“I’m just so drained.” He said pulling her closer.

“I think everyone is… It’s been a strange couple of days. There has been a lot to process.” Deya pressed her face into his chest.

Jakub brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “What a night…I was sure I was going to be leaving. Not that I didn’t deserve it. I mean I know nothing when as you hoped and you chose me because I didn’t pie you but how are you feeling today?”

Deya pulled back to look at him before she answered. “You know, I’m okay, the drama is done. Choices were made and I also chose because I do have an interest in you. I think that things played out the way they were supposed to. I feel like I can relax and enjoy life again.”

“Right. Today is a fresh start.” He said smiling. “I know it wasn’t your original plan but I’m glad we’re together too. I told you before I fancied you. I think this could be the start of something good.” He ran his fingers along her arm before tilting her head up to him to press a kiss to her lips.

Deya found herself caught up in his powerful muscles and masculine scent. As he pulled away he fixed her with his baby blue eyes and gave her a devastating smile. “You should be kissed often and by someone who knows how.” 

She knew that line. It was from Gone with the Wind. She had to admit she was melting at the simple fact he said it. “You sure know how to sweet talk a girl.”

“It wasn’t my line.” He admitted. “It’s from Gone with the Wind. It’s this old movie I watch on Boxing Day.”

“I know that but it doesn’t matter.” She smiled moving close enough that her words brushed his lips. “The fact that you said it to me is enough. It’s a good quote anyway.” She kissed him gently nibbling on his lower lip.Their kiss was interrupted by lights coming on.

Graham chucked a pillow at the windows. “Get stuffed I need ten more minutes! Marisol, come back to bed.”

Chelsea’s head popped out of the duvet and she smiled at the sunlight streaming into the room. “It’s looking like an absolute scorcher out there guys. This a totes a day to tan, or should I swim? Why limit myself? Seize the day!”

Jakub jumped out of the bed and looked out the window. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind doing a few laps in the pool.”

“Oh Jakub! You’re up. Funny how we’re both up. We must be on the same wavelength.” Chelsea gushed.

“I’m up too sweetie.” Deya smiled at her.

“So am I,” Marisol added.

“And me.” Bobby chimed in.

“Ok …We’re all up but you were saying Jakub,” Chelsea prompted.

Ignoring Chelsea, Jakub turned to Deya. “It’s gorgeous out there, Deya, fancy a swim?”  
  
“I’d love to.” Deya replied standing on tiptoe and steadying herself with a hand on his broad chest as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jakub’s response was immediate strong arms wrapped around her as he pulled her into him. By the time he pulled away Deya was breathless and Chelsea along with the rest of the islanders were gone. “I meant what I said earlier.” He teased lightly.

* * *

Deya walked into the dressing room. The air smelled fresh and clean. The girls are busy getting ready for the day. The dressing room seemed empty without Priya there.

“Can you smell that?” Marisol asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and sniffed.

“Smell what? It doesn’t smell like anything.” Shannon said obviously confused.

“Shannon’s right, it doesn’t smell like anything.” Chelsea replied.

“Exactly! It smells completely normal.” Marisol stated

“Is it not meant to smell like this?” Chelsea asked.

Lottie smiled sadly, “Marisol is right it used to smell like sweet shop in here. Every morning it was a different fruit.”

“Yea it was lush,” Hope admitted. “It made you feel like you were in a tropical paradise.”

“Priya did it, she was goofy. I miss her. She really glammed up the place,” Deya sighed sadly.

“She knew what she wanted I can respect that,” Lottie nodded.

“I mean I didn’t know Priya as well as you guys but I loved her shoes,” Chelsea smiled.

Marisol nodded, “The girl knew how to wear heels.”

“She didn’t really warm up to me but I can understand that, I did couple up with Rahim.” Shannon said thoughtfully.

“Do you think she was still into him?” Chelsea asked.

Shannon nodded. “I caught her looking a few times but who could blame her.”

“No, you’ve got it wrong I think she was looking for something real. She had no luck with the guys here I could tell it was getting to her.” Marisol replied as she carefully applied her liner.

Lottie grinned, “She’s a stunna. The guys will be lined up outside.”

“I don’t think any of the guys here could handle her.” Deya smirked at Marisol who returned her smirk.

“She got what she deserved then.” Hope sneered.

“Hope, that’s mean.” Marisol chided.

“Sorry but she was trying to steal Noah from me. I’m not sympathetic.” Hope justified.

Deya narrowed her eyes at Hope. “It wasn’t her finest moment but she wasn’t being malicious. She liked him and she went for it and it didn’t pan out.”

Lottie nodded, “we’ve all been there. I definitely wasn’t a fan to start out…”

“Bit of an understatement… Marisol giggled at Lottie, “but Priya had her moments she was one of the original girls.”

Hope scowled, “No, she wasn’t we are the original girls she was the one who came in to shake things up. Remember?”

“She showed up only hours after we did, so she is one of the original girls,” Deya stated quietly, “You may have won Noah but there two things that she has that you don’t. Number one she had grace even when the public went against her. Secondly she had class. You could do well to learn from her because even though you “won” you are still a classless, graceless gobshite.”

All the girls look at Deya in shock.

“Priya was fun. She always knew how to cheer me up. It’s going to be rubbish not having her around.” She stated walking out of the room.

* * *

Deya headed to the kitchen to see Bobby was at the stove making pancakes. “Hope you’re hungry,” he said smiling.

“Thanks but no I think I’m going to make Jakub and I protein shakes and meet him at the pool,” Deya said with a wave of her hand. She quickly put the shakes together and headed out to the pool.

She arrived at the pool to see Shannon and Chelsea talking with Jakub. “But imagine it smaller…” Chelsea said gesturing with her hands.

“Why would I want to do that?” Shannon asked, “It’s really disappointing when it’s smaller than you expected.”

What in the world are they talking about?

“But it’s so much cuter if it’s smaller.” Chelsea argued.

“It’s not about cuteness it’s about satisfaction.” Jakub weighed in.

Deya wordlessly handed a shake to Jakub. His eyes lit up, “thanks babe.”

“Dare I ask what you’re talking about?” She asked dubiously.

Shannon giggled realizing how their conversation sounded. “Tiny food. Chelsea’s obsessed with tiny food.”

“It’s because it’s adorable. Mini pancakes. Open faced sandwiches. Bite sized bagels.” Chelsea explained excitedly. “Case and point – regular carrots. Normally hideous but baby carrots – adorbs.”

“She’s right regular carrots are weird looking.” Shannon nodded.

“If you could make a lasagna bite sized that would be awesome.” Jakub replied.

“Less carbs but the taste of lasagna?” Deya asked.

“You understand me well.” Jakub said grinning. “What would be your best tiny meal?”

“Fish and chips.” Deya replied, “I can picture it now- a breaded fish goujon on top of a slice of fried potato with a mushy pea drizzle.”

“Oh nice choice babe,” Jakub said high fiving Deya. “All this talk of food made me hungry I think I’m going to head to the kitchen.”

* * *

“Okay now that Jakub is gone back to our conversation.” Shannon said.

“Oh what was that?” Deya asked.

“Well not everyone is happy with their partners,” Shannon explained. “Rahim and I are fine but some of the others aren’t. If you had your pick of anyone in the villa who would it be?”

“Jakub,” Deya replied.

“Is she telling the truth?” Chelsea asked.

“Either she’s telling the truth or she is one of the best liars I’ve seen,” Shannon answered.

“What do you mean?” Deya asked.

“It’s her super power,” Chelsea said bouncing on her heels. “She can tell if people are lying or not.”

“I can teach you if you like,” Shannon said grinning.

“Sure, that could come in handy in this house.” Deya replied.

“Come over where it’s quieter then,” Shannon led her over to the loungers. Deya took a seat beside Shannon and they turned to face each other.

“Right teach me to call their bluff,” Deya said.

“Right, you need to be really observant to be able to spot the tells.” Shannon explained.

“What’s a tell?” Deya asked.

“It’s a sign that someone is lying or nervous. Basically they aren’t being 100 percent honest. You also have eye contact, gestures, and behavior.” Shannon detailed, “Watch out for anyone who makes too much eye direct eye contact.”

“But I thought avoiding eye contact meant you were lying?” Deya asked confused.

“Everyone knows that so they try to compensate and prove they aren’t lying by making eye contact.” She explained, “People who wave their hands about to be emphatic can be trying to distract you. Same thing with enthusiastic nodders. They well nod away like everything is great. Lastly people who are bluffing or lying try to take the focus off themselves.”

“So they won’t talk about themselves?” Deya queried.

“They’ll avoid it. They’ll focus way more on other people.” Shannon said.

“Thanks Shannon. That is really helpful information.” Deya said gratefully.

“People will give themselves away. You just need to watch. Spot the pattern or unusual behavior.” Shannon said with a grin. “Have fun.” She leaned back in the lounger and settled into the sun.

* * *

Deya headed over the gym area to see Rahim spotting Gary as Graham is watching.

“Come on Gary nice and steady,” Rahim coached Gary through the set taking the weight and setting it up when he was finished. “Nice job Gary.”

“Right now it’s my turn,” Graham said. “Whack on another 20 on each side.”

“You sure,” Rahim asked worriedly, “You haven’t even benched this yet.”

“I’m no beginner.” Graham said, “Just add twenty.”

Gary shook his head and crossed his arms to watch the show. Graham straddled the bench lying on his back.

“I’m not interrupting some Iron Man challenge am I? Deya asked.

“You’re just in time to watch a full grown man do himself a mischief.” Gary replied.

“But first you get to watch me effortlessly bench this.” Graham boasted.

Everyone goes quiet as Graham takes the weight. His muscular arms tremble slightly. When he’s done, Graham sits us with a big smile on his face. “Child’s play.”

“Well you are a big kid,” Gary said.

“Come on guys this is getting old. Deya, have you come to bench?” Rahim asked.

“Of course I’ve missed doing this with you guys.” Deya grinned.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Rahim smiled, “You show those boys how it’s done.”

Deya settled back on the bench.

“You good with the weight?”

“Yep, I’m good with it.” Deya smirked at Graham as Rahim had changed nothing with the weight.

“I love a girl who lifts.” Graham bantered, “You should give Gary some pointers.”

“Ready Deya?” Rahim asked.

Deya nodded and locked her arms to take the weight of the barbell and lowered the bar to her chest smoothly. Before lifting it up again.

“Come on Deya you got this.” Rahim encouraged as she worked her way through the set.

As she sat up she saw Jakub had joined Gary and Graham who were applauding and looking impressed.

“You handled that like a boss.” Graham said “I’m surprised.”

“You look like you could use more water,” Jakub said smirking at her as he took her hand. “Let’s go get some.”  
When they got to the kitchen Jakub took Deya’s water bottle and filled it. “So what’s up?” Deya asked

Jacob smiled and looked her straight in the eyes. “Nothing. Everything’s cool. What’s up with you?”

Direct eye contact something is definitely up.

“Are you sure babe? You look like you have something to get off your chest.” Deya said kindly.

“So a little bird told me you were very happy to be coupled up with me.” Jakub replied.

Deya chuckled as she felt her face flush, “Chelsea isn’t very good at keeping secrets not that it was one.”

“Look can we talk privately?” He asked.

“Sure. Let’s go to the roof terrace.” Deya replied.

* * *

The sun blazes on the roof terrace and you look out over the villa in the haze of heat. You and Jakub take a seat side by side legs touching.

“I can’t I was surprised to hear it after our talk this morning.” He stated.

“Yea I think we’ve got a good thing going on.” Deya said biting her lip. She was worried because perhaps he didn’t feel the same after all. “So what do we do now?”

Jakub takes her hand. “Wait, I made you worry didn’t I?” He sighs. “That wasn’t my intention. Watching you basically outdo those guys was pretty hot. I wanted to get you alone are you okay with that?”

“Yea, I’m totally okay with it.” Deya smiled.

“Good,” He picked her up placing her on his lap before kissing her. His kiss was more insistent and greedy than previous kisses. Deya twisted her body until she was straddling his lap. He pulled her into him running his hands over the contours of her body. When they finally pulled away from each other it was much hotter on the terrace. “I want much more but it’s broiling up here,” he admitted. 

“Yea, it is a scorcher.” Deya agreed giving him a last kiss before she asked. “Pool?”

Jakub smiled as she stood up, “yea pool.”

As they headed down the steps there was a shout heard, “I’ve got a text!”

* * *

Everyone gathered around Gary as he read. “Islanders, How well do you know your partner? It’s time to find out in today’s challenge. #youdontevenknowme #whoevenareyou.”

“I’m just relieved we don’t have to get covered in slime.” Marisol said.

“Oh come Marisol that was fun,” Deya grinned at her.

Marisol blushed, “yea it was.”

“Gary come over here,” Chelsea demanded, “I need to tell you about my childhood. When I was 15 I had a hamster named Edward Cullen…”

“Wait,” Hope said slightly confused. “So I have to answer questions about Bobby?”

“And I’ve got to answer questions about Lottie.” Noah answered nodding.

Lottie smirked, “I love this it’s going to be utter chaos.”

“It’s not a big deal if we don’t win this,” Chelsea said looking at Gary. “It’s just a game after all.”

“What are you talking about? We’re a solid couple.” Gary replied. “It’s in the bag.”

Graham stretches out and watches on with a smirk on his face.

“What are you grinning at?” Gary asked.

“You think you are going to win this.” Graham answered.

“You’re in the same boat,” Chelsea stated.

“Marisol and I know each other pretty well. Ain’t that right babe?” Graham said puffing out his chest.

“Whatever the outcome we’ll get to know each other better,” Marisol answered smoothly.

Bobby wrapped an arm around Hope and proudly cleared his throat. “I’m pretty sure Bope is gonna nail this challenge.”

Hope shrugs off his arm with a look of distaste. “Never ever say Bope again.”

“Not a fan,” Bobby grined, “Hobby it is then. Now let’s stare into each other’s eyes for 30 seconds to really get into each other’s heads.”

Bobby starts staring into Hope’s eyes.

“Stop that,” Hope demanded. “You’re creeping me out.”

“This afternoon is going to be a real laugh,” Lottie giggled.

Jakub sat down beside Deya.

“What do you think Deya?” he asked. “Are we going to win this or what?”

“Let’s just have fun with it…” She replied giving him a small smile.

Jakub flashed his megawatt grin, “I like your attitude. Let’s have fun with it.”

“Exactly, it’ll be a laugh and we’ll get to know each other one way or another.” She said.

Graham jumps out of the lounger as his phone chimes. “I’ve got a text.”

“Islanders, it’s time to make your way to the fire pit to play Mr. and Mrs. #allaboutbae #howdeepisyourlove”

“This is gonna be hilarious.” Deya stated as they walked off.

Once they were all in place in front of the score board. Marisol took her place at the board. “well islanders we are going to see how well we know our partners.”

“We are going to ace this,” Bobby boasted excitedly.

“There is no way you are winning this Bobby,” Lottie said laughing.

“That’s fighting talk don’t underestimate my powers of observation.” Bobby retorted.

“We’ll start with the boys. What did your girl want to be when she grew up?” Marisol said.

Everyone starts scribbling furiously on their boards.

Deya knew her answer was a unicorn but Jakub had no way of knowing that.

“Right, Jakub, tell us what Deya wanted to be when she grew up,” Marisol directed,

“I had no idea,” Jakub admitted. “So I guessed model.”

Deya turned her board around. “No, I put unicorn.” Jakub looked at her surprised. “No one ever told me I couldn’t be when I was little.”

“That’s cute,” he said giving her smile. “I was never going to guess that.”

Deya shrugged, “We’re just warming up.”

“Exactly next round we’ll be smashing it.” He said.

“Gary you’re next,” Marisol pointed over to him.

“Come on Gary! We can do this!” Chelsea cheered him.

“Chelsea is always so happy and sunshiny I put,” he flipped his board confidently, “weather reporter.”

The girls burst out laughing.

Chelsea flips her board, “Show jumper! I wanted to be a show jumper!”

“So no points for Gary and Chelsea.” Marisol stated.

“Who wants to be a weather reporter?” Chelsea pouted. “We hate weather reporters!”

“Hope did,” Noah said quietly.

All the girls turn and look at Hope in surprise as she sheepishly turns her board and it says ‘Weather girl’. “I didn’t want to say anything at Casa Amor…”

“Noah,” Marisol chided. “You can only answer questions about Lottie!”

“I think we should start again.” Deya smirked.

“You’re not getting another shot at that question.” Marisol reprimanded teasingly.

“Nice try though, Babe.” Jakub said grinning at her.

“Well I got that wrong,” Bobby admitted, “I said Mime… Right ladies, over to you. Where did your partner have his first kiss?”

Deya looked thoughtful for a moment. Jakub told her he rode a bike to middle school. Her bet was that it was quickie type kiss. Probably behind bike sheds or something. So she wrote down behind bike sheds.

“Let’s see Deya,” Bobby pointed to her, “where did Jakub have his first kiss.”

As she turned it around Jakub chuckled. “Read it and weep- bike sheds at school.”

After a few more rounds Deya started to feel bad for Gary and Chelsea they had yet to get on the board. It was the guys turn to answer. “What was you’re the name of your girl’s first pet?”

Gary scratches his head baffled as the other islanders scratch away furiously. Noah takes a look at Bobby’s board and shakes his head so Bobby writes down something else as Noah shakes his head again.

“So Rahim was Shannon’s first pet?” Marisol asked.

“Shannon don’t share a lot but I remember her mentioning a Mr. Meowgi.” Rahim answered.

Shannon’s lips curled into a smile. “I was really into the Karate Kid.”

“Right, Jakub what was Deya’s first pet called?” Marisol moved on.

“I’m feeling confident,” Jakub stated looking at Deya, “Mr. Sprinkles the guinea pig.”

Deya grinned. “Mr. Sprinkles was my first love.”

Marisol asked the question of all the boys and tallied up the scores before Bobby chimed in “Okay girls what is you guys favorite food?”

Deya wrote immediately. ‘Protein shake.’

“Hope, my light, my life, what’s my favorite food?” Bobby asked.

“That’s easy,” Hope stated, “Cake.”

Bobby grabs his chest like he’s been mortally wounded. “Nooo…”

“You’re joking right?” Hope said astonished, “it has to be cake.”

Deya huffed with amusement. “It’s spaghetti hoops with toast.”

Bobby grinned at her. “A culinary classic.”

“Are you nine years old?” Rahim teased. “No one eats still eats that.”

“Of course they do,” Bobby said seriously, “Food is all about comfort and home.”

“And that reminds you of home?” Deya asked.

“That reminds me of being a kid,” Bobby answered, “If I wanted food that felt like home it’d have to be Jamaican fusion. I’ve been playing around with a recipe for jerk haggis.”

“You want to jerk a haggis?” Rahim asked disbelievingly.

“I hope that doesn’t mean what it sounds like…” Chelsea said suddenly.

Hope patted her on the shoulder, “Knowing how your mind works, probably not.”

“I guess that could be interesting,” Deya replied.

“Thanks Deya, it could be a hit.” Bobby went on to explain, “My dad’s Jamaican and my mum’s Scottish so it would be a perfect fusion to show off my roots. Plus you can jerk any type of mean and haggis is all types of meat.”

“Isn’t it just stomachs?” Hope asked shuddering.

“I’m telling you it’s the signature dish that’s gonna put me on the map.” Bobby stated proudly.

“It’s gonna put people in the hospital,” Lottie teased.

Bobby sighed before moving on “Chelsea, it’s time to put you and Gary on the board. What’s Gary’s favorite food?”

Chelsea sighs and turns her board around tentatively. She already felt defeated. “I just guessed and put down his Nan’s roast dinner.”

Gary jumps up and down and fist pumps the air with joy. “Yes! Get in!”

“No way, I got it right!” Chelsea yelled. “I can’t believe it! We finally got one right! Put it on the board, Bobby! Do it now!”

Bobby marks the board, “Welcome to the game guys.” He returns to his spot before asking, “Marisol what did you put for Graham’s meal for life?”

“I put some kind of fish,” Marisol replied looking somewhat confident.

Graham looks a little disappointed. “Babe, it’s my grandma’s dressed crab.”

“Sorry, I forgot.” Marisol admitted.

“It’s the best thing you will eat ever. Tops a roast.” Graham added just to mess with Gary.

There’s a silence as and the Islanders all turn to look at Gary as he raises an eyebrow. Deya silently does a countdown in her head…in 3…2…1.

Right on cue, “My Nan’s roast dinner is the best thing anyone will ever eat!” Gary stated firmly.

“My grandma’s crab will blow your nan’s roast right out of the water.” Graham retorted.

“Your Nan could dress that crab in her Sunday best and it won’t beat my Nan’s roast!” Gary replied.

“Calm down you guys! Neither of those beats spaghetti on toast.” Bobby teased lightly. “And more importantly ‘some kind of fish’ doesn’t get a point. Crabs aren’t fish. They’re some sort of insect?”

“Yea they’re basically huge bugs right?” Gary asked.

“They’re crustaceans.” Graham said.

Gary smirks as Graham crosses his arms and sulks.

“Shannon and Rahim are smashing this round.” Bobby stated. “So Deya what is Jakub’s food for life?”

“He’d wither away without his protein shake.” Deya answered turning her board around.

Jakub gave her a grateful glance. “She’s right. I wouldn’t want to lose size I put too much work into it.”

They did a few more rounds. Before Bobby said, “Okay last round ladies, who is your partner’s celebrity crush?”

There are a few moments where the only sound heard is the sound of scribbling and giggles. The boys show each other their boards and nod approvingly.

“Chelsea,” Bobby called out, “Which celeb does Gary fancy?”

“Not to blow my own trumpet,” Chelsea grinned, “but seeing as Gary picked me and people say I look like her I went for Rachel Riley.”

“Who’s that? Gary deadpanned.

“She’s on Countdown. You said you liked Countdown,” Chelsea fumbled her words. “I was feeling really confident…”

Gary grinned, “Just messing. I put Rachel Riley.” He turned his board around.

Chelsea beamed with pride as Bobby added the point. “I’m quite enjoying this game now.”

“Lottie and Noah you’re up.” Bobby said.

“I put Hope. She’s on the telly so…” Lottie answered.

“Aww that’s so sweet.” Hope said, “But I’m sure he picked a celeb.”

“Err, yeah I did that was what the question said to do.” Noah added.

“Um, Ok fine.” Hope replied looking a bit disappointed.

“I put Gillian Anderson.” Noah said.

“The Mum off Sex education?” Hope asked.

“I think she’s sexy.” Noah stated.

“She’s fit.” Jakub added.

“Who did you have for me, Hope?” Bobby asked.

“Mary Berry!” Hope answered without hesitation.

“I really don’t think you are taking this seriously any more…” Bobby stated with obvious disappointment. “I’m all about Cardi.”

“It’s true,” Deya said chuckling, I remember you and Priya doing your lip synch battle.”

Everyone looked at Bobby in shock.

“Cardi B, people, the rapper?” Bobby replied. “Our Cardi B lip synch battles, I don’t care what she thinks. My ‘Money’ was better.”

“You keep thinking that babe,” Deya teased, “I was there remember.”

The other girls exchange a look of surprise.

“Where were we at? I want to see that.” Rahim exclaimed.

“Hell, we all want to see that.” Lottie grinned.

“No chance, that’s between me, Deya, Priya and the sexiest woman in rap.” Bobby bantered before changing the subject “Okay, Deya who is Jakub’s celebrity crush?”

“I wasn’t sure so I guessed Teyana Taylor.” Deya admitted.

“Hot, but not my type,” Jakub replied.

The points were tallied for the round and it was Marisol’s turn. “Right boy’s what is your girl’s pet peeve?”

The girls giggle as they scrawl their answers on their boards. They crane their necks to look at each other’s answers and murmur in agreement. Shannon looks over at Deya’s board and nods, “I totally get this. Every time I join a poker game.

“What do you do?” Deya asked.

“Beat them, then offer to give them pointers.” She smirked.

“We’re going to start with you Jakub what do you think Deya’s pet peeve is?” Marisol queried.

“I put men explaining stuff. She hates it.” He answered confidently.

“It’s called mansplaining and you’re right. It does my head in.” Deya replied.

“But what if a guy just knows more about something?” Gary asked.

“That’s fine,” Deya explained. “The problem is assuming that you know more about something. If I want more information on a subject I will ask for it. We’ve all been there when some self-important jerk decides to ‘explain’ something you already know.”

The girls collectively nod in agreement.

“But why don’t you just tell them that you know what they are talking about?” Rahim asked.

“Oh, we never thought of that,” Shannon said sarcastically. “Oh wait, we do. All the time. But they ignore it.”

Rahim looked a bit sheepish, “Oh man, I just did the thing myself, didn’t I? Sorry.”

“Bobby, what is Hope’s pet peeve?” Marisol asked changing the subject.

“I put people who take their crying kids to nice restaurants” Bobby answered.

“Nah, Bobby, that’s not it. Hope loves kids.” Noah said shaking his head.

Hope cringes and Bobby raises and eyebrow.

Deya is pretty sure Hope isn’t big on kids…she’s too self-absorbed for that. So this is going to be awesome.

“Hope,” Marisol gently touched her arm to pull her out of her thoughts. “Time to get you and Bobby a point.”

Noah shakes his head at Bobby and turns to Hope, bemused. Hope avoids his gaze.

“Yep…Bobby nailed it.” Hope admitted.

“I thought it was people who said literally.” Noah blurted out in shock.

“It’s literally kids in restaurants, pal.” Bobby joked.

“Kids don’t belong in fancy restaurants. Take them to a burger bar.” Hope firmly stated.

Noah looked at Hope in shocked as Bobby did a victory dance. The other couples give their responses. Marisol tallies up the remaining points.

“Right,” Marisol said looking pointedly at Noah. “Now, it’s your turn Noah and you it’s Lottie you need to answer for.”

“Yea mate, stop helping the competition.” Lottie shook her head sadly.

Noah snapped out of his shock and turns to Marisol. “Yea I put people who pick their teeth in public, because of that time she went berserk on Jakub.”

“Yeah,” Jakub nodded, “she hates that.”

“Because it’s disgusting,” Lottie replied, “but that isn’t what I wrote…I put people who post pictures of their food on social.”

“No way,” Gary said, “That’s my pet peeve too.”

“No way!” Lottie grinned.

“No one wants to see what you had for dinner.” Gary went on.

“Exactly! We know what a sandwich looks like!” Lottie agreed.

“I post pictures of my food,” Bobby stated.

“And you’re a disgrace,” Gary judged.

Finally the scores are tallied up. “The winners of today’s competition with a whopping 14 points are….Jakub and Deya.”

Deya and Jakub look at each other in shock as the islanders cheer. Deya’s voice range out over the others. “I’ve got a text!”

Once everyone quiets Deya reads.

“Congratulations Deya and Jakub! There’s a special treat waiting for you in the kitchen to help you cool down your burning love. #justdesserts #iceicebaby”

“It’s ice lollies. I know it is.” Gary said grinning.

“You guys know sharing is caring right,” Bobby teased.

“You’ll have to beat us to the kitchen,” Deya shouted grabbing Jakub’s hand “Run Jakub!” They raced into the villa laughing breathlessly.

Jakub pulled her into a hug. “I can’t believe we won that perhaps we are more in tune that I realized.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead before the rest of the islanders bolted into the kitchen. Everyone took an ice lollie and headed back outside to flop down on the beanbags.

* * *

“This is the life,” Bobby said happily.

“We did better than I expected us to Noah,” Lottie said raising and eyebrow.

“I was really impressed at how much you knew about me.” Noah admitted, “You’re a good listener.”

“So did no one else think it was a bit tame?” Graham asked.

“I thought it was a bit PG but still fun,” Deya stated.

“Deya gets it!” Graham grinned.

“Would have been fun to find out some naughty secrets.” Deya smirked looking at the other islanders.

Chelsea looks a bit baffled. “What were you hoping for? Stories of sexual escapade gone wrong?”

“In a nutshell, yes,” Graham replied.

“There is probably loads of juicy stuff we could find out about.” Chelsea noted smiling.

“So why don’t we grab the boards and keep on playing?” Graham asked.

“Yes, I want to know everyone’s dirty, dirty secrets,” Bobby smirked.

Hope giggled, “Sounds fun, I’m in.”

“I’m in,” Deya gave Jakub an up nod, “What about you babe?”

“Cool, if Deya’s in I am,” Jakub replied.

The islanders gather the bean bags around each clutching a board and an ice lolly.

“Without further ado welcome to Naughty Mr. and Mrs.” Graham announces. “Question for the guys to answer first if you were going to lick a food off your partner what would it be?”

The girls write down their answers giggling as they share with each other.

“Rahim you’re up first what would Shannon be eating? Graham asked with a smirk.

“I put anything but seafood she’s allergic.” Rahim said confidently.

Shannon nodded as she turned her board around. “He’s right.”

Graham turned to Noah. “So Noah what would Lottie be licking off of you?”

“Well I bet Lottie’s all about whipped cream,” Noah grinned. “I’ve seen her sneak it when Bobby’s cooking.”

Lottie smirked and turned her board around. “You’re right.”

“I said Hope’s was salsa because she likes nachos.” Bobby teased.

Hope huffed amused. “Sorry babe, I actually put honey.”

“For Marisol I put coffee and mimosa.” Graham announced.

Marisol giggled, “Right on both counts.”

“I put some sort of candy,” Gary said looking at Chelsea, “because she is so sweet.”

“Aww that’s sweet babe and you are almost right if chocolate sauce counts as candy,” Chelsea said looking at Graham for confirmation.

“I’ll allow it.” Graham said giving Chelsea a nod as he gives them tally.

“That just leaves me,” Jakub looked at Deya and smiled, “We haven’t really gone down that road yet so I put something chocolate.”

“Sorry babe, but I wouldn’t expect you to know this one.” Deya said as she turned her board over. It said fruit with cream cheese frosting.

“Wow…” Jakub looked at the board with bit of shock as the guys chuckled.

Deya looked up at him through her lashes, “I like a bit of fruit.”

Jakub’s ears went red. He was obviously a bit flustered. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Graham cleared his throat. “Moving on, It’s the girls turn to ask questions about the guys now. If your partner could have sex with any other person in the villa who would it be? This could be a loaded question but remember this is for fun.”

Deya looks at Jakub and knowing he had a thing for Hope she wrote down Hope.

“Well, this will be test of our resolve,” Bobby grinned.

“Deya you’re first who would Jakub be with if he wasn’t with you.” Graham asked.

“Well he chose Hope at his first recoupling so I went with that.” Deya replied flipping her board.”

“Yea she’s hot.” Jakub moved his beanbag closer to her. “But the only one I want to be with is you.” He turned to his board around to show it was empty.

“Aww babes,” Lottie and Chelsea both said in unison. “That’s so sweet!”

“Marisol, your next.” Graham said gently.

“You seem to think Deya was pretty hot after she benched your weight with no effort.” Marisol teased as she turned around her board.

Graham took it in stride turning his board around. “You’re not wrong for purposes of the game only.”

“Of course,” Marisol agreed smiling.

“Shannon who do you think Rahim would want to be with? If you weren’t here.” Graham continued.

“I put Priya but she’s not here anymore.” Shannon said turning her board around.

“Sorry babe, I put Deya because she listens to me talk about violet man.” Rahim admitted.

Shannon huffed unhappily and Deya shifted uneasily in her beanbag.

“You’re pretty popular.” Jakub whispered into her ear.

“I’m a little uncomfortable with it to tell the truth.” Deya admitted quietly.

Jakub slid arm around her waist to pull her onto his lap. So they were sharing a bean bag. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Deya smiled at him. “Thank you.”

The others answers were just background noise to them for a moment. Before Graham cleared his throat again, “Guys you need to tell us where the strangest place was your partner had sex? Gary you go first?”

“Blackpool” Gary said with confidence. They had discarded the boards as it was getting dark anyway.

“It haunts my dreams!” Chelsea said shuddering, “The room was opposite an illumination of the seven dwarves. It was like they were watching.”

Deya snickered inwardly turning to hide her face in Jakub’s chest as she tried to regain her composure. She felt him start shaking with silent laughter as well.

“Told you, I can listen too, you know.” Gary said.

“Rahim you’re next where was the strangest place Shannon ever had sex?”

“Pool table,” He answered immediately.

“Well it was more uncomfortable than strange,” Shannon admitted. “He hadn’t cleared all the balls and random balls kept hitting me.”

Deya started shaking harder as Shannon’s description added to her amusement. Try as she might she was having a difficult time pulling herself together. Jakub looked down at her still chuckling quietly. “You okay?”

“Yea, but Chelsea’s dwarves and Shannon’s random balls did me in for moment…sorry,” she wiped her eyes.

“I think Marisol did bits in the library.” Graham stated.

“I would never do bits in a library. People are there to learn.” Marisol said pointedly. “The strangest place I’ve ever done it is a nightclub.”

Everyone looked at her unfazed. “Oh come on. It’s strange. Who does it in a nightclub?”

“Hands up if you’ve done it a night club.” Lottie announced.

Jakub’s hand goes up, followed by Lottie, Bobby, Gary, Shannon, Ibrahim, and Deya.

“I stand corrected then,” Marisol admits.

“I think the strangest place Hope as ever done it was here in the villa when I caught her and Noah.” Bobby teased.

Hope and Noah were silent.

“Your silence speaks volumes Hope.” Graham bantered

“Fine you got us.” Hope sighed.

“Jakub where do you think the strangest place Deya had sex was?” Graham asked to move the game along.

“Well, we’ve not had this conversation yet but I’ll take a guess…on the slide at a playground.” Jakub looked at Deya.

She smiled at him teasingly. “Actually, I did it in an elevator. But I’m not opposed to the idea of the slide.”

Jakub taps his head with a smirk, “Something else to keep in mind.”

“This will be the last round. It will be up to the girls to guess the boys favorite sex positions. Marisol will go first.” Graham announced.

“Marisol, what floats Graham’s boat?” Lottie teased.

“I said pushed up against a wall,” She replied immediately.

Grahams jaw drops and for a moment he is at a loss for words. Marisol smiles sweetly and his cheeks flush. “I was going with reverse cowgirl but… yours sounds better.” Graham blushed.

“I can’t picture Bobby having sex,” Hope admitted. “I said Bobby like spooning. Sorry Bobby I can’t think of you that way.”

“You better cover your ears then, I said lying on your side one leg over.” Bobby grinned.

Everyone shook their heads.

“What is that even?” Shannon asked.

“It’s easy.” Bobby replied.

“What about you Deya?” Marisol asked.

Deya was thoughtful for a moment. “Well, I think Jakub he likes to be in charge so whatever position he put me in?”

“I put doggy. I didn’t like any of the moves I found online and its man’s best friend.” Jakub said tightening his arms around her slightly. “That said though I like the way you think.”

“Well I think Gary’s a missionary man, you’re quite traditional aren’t you?” Chelsea said, “Pubs, crosswords, roast dinners…so missionary sex.”

“Sex is where I am a pioneer.” Gary puffed out his chest. “Steel yourselves for a real sex position. It’s called the helicopter. I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“I’ll help you out, pal,” Bobby offered.

“Great mate, can you come over here?” Gary asked.

Bobby eagerly runs over. Gary puts him into various positions while he windmills his arms and thrusts his hips.

“This is a lot of work, Gary.” Bobby teased, “You should try mine. It’s dead easy.”

Chelsea stares on in horror as the other islanders cry with laughter.

“You can’t be serious?” Chelsea exclaimed. “Why do you keep doing that with your hands? What is that helping with?”

“Oh you’ll see…” Gary teased.

“I seriously never want to find out.” Chelsea stated firmly.

“Why does he spin his arms around so much? Is it to cool you down during the action?” Lottie asked barely containing her giggles.

Deya and Marisol burst into laughter. Making the others laugh as well.

“Maybe it’s to keep the bears away.” Hope offered.

Deya was helpless with laughter by now and looking at the other islanders she could see they were in the same situation. She was still on Jakub’s lap and he had fallen back against the beanbag in his amusement as well.

Once they regained their senses, everyone made their way back to the villa, to get dressed for the evening. As they were getting ready Shannon burst into the dressing room looking flustered. “Has anyone seen Noah or Rahim?”

“No, why what’s happened?” Hope asked worriedly.

“The boys are yelling in the kitchen…” She explained.

* * *

Deya was off carrying her heels in one hand as she ran down the steps. The other girls were right behind her. What in the world was going on? There was no-one in the kitchen but they could hear yelling on the lawn. The girls rush across the lawn to find Rahim trying to keep Gary and Graham apart.

“Come on then, hard man.” Graham was egging Gary on.

“Let go of me Rahim! I could have him.” Gary shouted.

“Just calm down, man.” Rahim said calmly.

Noah puts himself between Gary and Graham, as Rahim talks to Graham. The rest of the Islanders gather around to get to the bottom on what’s happened.

“What’s going on?” Marisol asked.

“Ask him!” Graham huffed, “I won’t have people going around making accusations about me.”

“What happened, Gary?” Lottie asked.

“I went to make myself a cuppa like I always do.” Gary explained. “But someone didn’t put the lid on the milk properly…Next thing you know there’s milk everywhere and he’s standing there laughing.”

“Since when was it a crime to laugh?” Graham retorted.

“I know it was you! You put back the milk sloppily and now my cuppa’s ruined.” Gary accused.

“You see what I’m talking about? Accusations!” Graham folded his arms across his chest.

“This is ridiculous are we seriously getting into fist fight over spilt milk.” Deya asked looking at the two men who had the decency to look ashamed.

“Gary you can always make another cuppa,” Deya stated. “Graham did you touch the milk today?”

“No, ma’am.” He said, “I did laugh because I found it funny when I walked in on it.”

“I can’t make another cuppa, that was the last of the milk.” Gary replied.

“You what? So now none of us can have a cuppa?” Graham glared.

“That backfired on you a bit didn’t it?” Gary accused again.

“It wasn’t me!” Graham defended. “I wasn’t raised in a barn I know how to put back the milk.”

“A likely story,” Gary snorted.

“You’re so ham-fisted I wouldn’t be surprised if you did it yourself.” Graham retorted. “I bet it’s you who fingered all the fruit too.”

“Who’s doing what to the fruit now?” Lottie asked.

“Oh come on,” Rahim said sarcastically, “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed. The fruit is always covered in fingerprints because someone’s been aggressively fingering it.”

“That’s probably Graham too.” Gary accused.

“In Graham’s defense,” Hope spoke up. “I’m pretty sure that was a problem before he got to the villa.”

“Hope’s right,” Rahim nodded, “That’s definitely someone else.” He looked at Marisol accusingly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Marisol asked.

“Just you spend a lot of picking your fruit.” Rahim said.

Deya started edging to the door looking for an escape. She had heard enough for tonight.

“What about the hair in the shower drain?” Jakub asked.

She slipped past everyone and found herself outside at least the yelling was minimized out here. She took a deep breath.

She heard someone walking toward her and Bobby was running to into the villa. He stopped upon spotting her. “Hiding away from the drama?” He asked as he opened the door.

She nodded as he turned to slip into the house. A few minutes later the shouting stopped and Jakub stepped out to join her.

“It got pretty intense in there. Didn’t it?” He asked setting something on the bench.

Deya nodded. “When so many people live in one house it’s bound to happen.”

Jakub pulled her into a hug. “I know you are tired of playing peacemaker. But Bobby did ask me to come get you. He has a plan. I think will calm them down. We’re all meeting at the fire pit.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before releasing her to take her hand. “You look amazing by the way even without your shoes.” He gestured to the bench where they sat.

“I forgot them after the fighting started.” Deya chuckled knowing he found them in the kitchen and brought them out.

She sat down to put them on but before she could Jakub kneeled in front of her. “Allow me, babe.”

She nodded her agreement as he slipped her shoes on. “Thank you.”

When they got to the fire pit everyone was there but Bobby.

Lottie shifted impatiently, “Why is Bobby taking so …you’ve got to be kidding me…”

Bobby stepped up into the fire pit. Deya stifled a giggle as Jakub wrapped an arm around her. He had taken Lottie’s cape to use as a robe and was wearing a tea towel on his head. His gavel was a meat tenderizer.

“You look the part mate.” Gary said grinning.

“That’s my cape Bobby!” Lottie accused.

“Order! Order in my court!” Bobby yelled.

“Calm down, Lottie.” Graham said quietly, “We’ll never get to the end of this otherwise.”

“Check out the bailiff,” Gary teased.

“I’m not the bailiff. I just want to get this over and done with.” Graham complained.

“The court will respect the authority of Bailiff Graham.” Bobby announced.

Graham sighed in defeat.

Bobby scrolled through his phone and nodded. “The first case on my list is the case of the bruised fruit.”

“That’s my case,” Rahim said standing up. “I’ll be defending with the help of Shannon.”

“Who is the accused?” Bobby asked.

“We think Marisol did it.” Rahim stated.

“And who will be defending Marisol?” Bobby queried looking at Deya.

Deya sighed inwardly. “I will.”

“Thanks babe,” Marisol smiled happily.

“So basically someone keeps touching the fruit to the point it’s getting bruised.” Rahim explained, “I’ve been monitoring the fruit situation closely, because it’s such a big part of my diet. All of the evidence points to Marisol as the culprit.”

“Objection!” Marisol said loudly.

“Overruled.” Bobby retorted.

“Bailiff Graham, escort the accused directly to jail.” Bobby said waving his hand.

“That’s not how it works,” Marisol told Bobby.

“Order, Order!” Bobby pounded the gavel on the outside of the fire pit. “Alright, Deya can you tell us your side of the story?”

“This is a witch hunt, Judge Bobby.” Deya said firmly.

“That’s a bit harsh. I just want her to stop ruining the fruit.” Rahim said quietly.

“Why is she the only suspect?” Deya asked.

“Right Deya, what do have to say for your client?” Bobby asked.

“Firstly I think I can spot a liar when I see one and Marisol has been telling the truth.” Deya looked over at Shannon who nodded in agreement.

“I’ve seen it with my own two eyes, Your honor.” Rahim stated folding his arms across his chest. “Marisol goes to the fruit bowl every morning…and squeezes all the fruit.”

An audible gasp comes from Bobby, “you ruined that mango!”

“I sustain my case,” Rahim said proudly.

“Pretty sure that’s not what sustains means.” Noah replied.

Rahim looks at Bobby then back at you. Well I can tell Rahim isn’t lying but everyone eats fruit here so…

“Deya, it’s your go what do you want to do?” Bobby asked.

“Right,” Deya smiled, “show of hands and be honest. Hand up if you touch the fruit.”

Gary put his hand up slowly. Hope follows in suit. Then Lottie, Graham, and Bobby.

“Wait what?” Rahim said confused. “You’re all just squeezing the fruit?”

“How else are they going to tell if it’s ripe?” Deya asked Rahim. “Everyone does it so Marisol is not the culprit we all are.”

“Jury your decision?” Bobby asked Hope.

“The Jury finds Marisol innocent. We all do it.” Hope stated.

“Judge Bobby rules that Rahim is the new ripeness checker. Any fruit that isn’t ripe will be put at the bottom of the bowl. That way nobody else has to check it.” Bobby said.

“Yes,” Rahim smiled happily, “No one fingers the fruit but me.”

“And no one ever uses the verb ‘finger’ ever again.” Lottie cringed.

“The next case is …” Bobby glanced at his phone. “What does ‘ha-ha in drake’ mean?”

“Hair in drain,” Chelsea bounced up, “Objection! That’s me! But we all have hair there is a possibility it could be your hair too she stared at Jakub’s hair.”

“It’s definitely the girl’s hair.” Jakub said.

“Why though?” Hope asked. “Why can’t it belong to you lot too?”

“Science. You’ve all got more hair. We can see it rolling round like tumbleweeds.” Gary interjected.

“You want science?” Lottie retorted. “Men can go bald. And their hair can clog up drains.”

The guys reached for their heads protectively. Gary got Rahim to check his head. Rahim wasn’t sure what to do so he patted Gary’s shoulder gently.

“We, the men demand you strike that from the record.” Gary demanded.

“You don’t get to say that and there is no record,” Bobby sighed.

“That’s why I should have been the stennagram woman.” Chelsea replied.

“Stenographer,” Marisol corrected.

“Fine then,” Gary said “I would like to defend the lads.”

“Sustained,” Bobby answered.

“I will be calling some witnesses and asking some hair questions. Hopefully the answers will prove me right.” Chelsea looked at Bobby who nodded in agreement.

“Chelsea, let me help you out.” Deya offered.

“Thanks Deya,” Chelsea beamed. “I’d like to call…Jakub as my first witness.”

Jakub looked confused as he stood up and turned to face Chelsea.

“This morning you used the shower.” Chelsea said.

“I use it most days but go on.” Jakup replied.

“And when you went in did you notice and hair in the drain?” She asked.

“No,” Jakub answered.

“Really? Because there definitely was hair in the drain and I remember thinking your hair looked really good.” She cajoled.

“Thanks, no one ever tells me my hair looks good.” Jakub glanced at Deya.

“It looked really lovely, really shiny. What kind of shampoo did you use?” Chelsea asked.

The hell is she actually trying to graft on him now?

“I think Chelsea’s point is it was your hair in the drain.” Deya stated.

“Yes, opps sorry got a little off track there. You can tell me later about the shampoo.” Chelsea gave Deya a hard look.

“Did you clear your hair out of the drain?” She asked.

“I didn’t see anything in the drain. Maybe it was your hair you saw?” Jakub accused.

“It was so not my hair.” Chelsea pouted.

“Judge Bobby, if I can be honest, I was too busy enjoying the shower to notice anything.” Jakub looked at Bobby hopefully.

“I’m the same in the shower I totally zone out.” Chelsea beamed.

“Chelsea quit flirting with the witness.” Deya said firmly. “We know you love the shower you spend ages in there. How is this relevant?”

Chelsea turned her particular shade of orange when she was caught as Jakub winked at Deya.

“Oh …I’ve gone off on one, haven’t I?” Chelsea said, “Sorry that’ll be the ADHD again. I swear it made sense in my head.”

“We love your chat, Chels.” Bobby said smiling. Deya was hard pressed to not roll her eyes at the two of them. She just wanted this non-sense over with.

Chelsea beamed at Bobby. She cleared her throat and carried on.” Right so, Jakub tell us if it was your lovely hair in the drain this morning.”

“Pretty sure it wasn’t.” Jakub shrugged.

Chelsea looked flustered. “Oh, so it isn’t Jakub unless…” Chelsea glanced at Deya. “Is he lying?”

“Either he is telling the truth or he is really good.” Deya stated glancing over at Shannon who nodded agreeing with her.

“Oh…fudge” Chelsea fumbled for a moment. “You can go Jakub. I’d like to call my next witness. Judge Bobby.”

“Is she allowed to call the judge?” Bobby asked.

Deya shrugged, “You live here too so I don’t see why not. You’re a witness too.”

“Actually the judge is meant to stay neutral.” Noah replied.

“I’ll allow it.” Bobby said. “I’ll just answer the questions in a neutral way. But I’m not taking the outfit off.”

“Judge Bobby, what were you doing the other day in the shower?” Chelsea asked.

Some of the Islanders chuckled as they turned to Bobby.

“Not like that,” Bobby said shaking his head. “I was watching Gary use a poking device he’d fashioned to unblock the drain.”

“Tell us what you witnessed.” Chelsea said.

Bobby sighed, “Other than him poking a long pointy thingy down the drain? He pulled out a massive lump of hair.”

“Interesting,” Deya grinned, “Bring us the evidence.”

“I chucked it,” Gary admitted, “it was grim.”

Deya giggled, “The jury should note he destroyed evidence.”

“Do you want us to clear the drain or collect it all in case of a mock trial?” Gary asked.

“I’d like the court to know,” Lottie stood up looking angry but there was a glint of amusement in her eyes, “I feel physically sick having to listen to this.”

“Noted,” Bobby replied.

“That just proves our point!” Rahim said angrily, “The boys are always having to get the girl’s hair from the drain.”

“Err, no” Lottie retorted. “Our hair is long and you can see it. It’s your short man hair that goes into the drain and blocks it.”

Graham cleared his throat and Rahim and Lottie immediately stopped talking. “Am I going to have to remove you two from the courtroom?”

“No, Bailiff we…” Rahim started.

“Zipping it right now,” Lottie pantomimed zipping her lip.

“Good, I’m glad.” Graham said with a smile.

“Tell the court what you said when you saw the lump hair, Bobby.” Chelsea urged.

Bobby paused and looked at Gary who crossed his arms, and stared back at Bobby intensely. Bobby scratches his nose.

“I said …I can’t remember what I said.” Bobby answered.

That’s a tell, Deya remembered only one other time she saw him scratch his nose like that. When Bobby told her he didn’t care if she did Operation Nope. She didn’t as the whole thing made her uncomfortable but she realized now that he had lied when he told her he didn’t care if she did it.

“Objection! The witness is lying!” Deya said.

“I wasn’t lying,” Bobby looked panicked for a moment as Shannon gave Deya a nod of approval. “My mind went blank. I remember now. I said ‘Look Gary, it’s all the hair you’ve lost since you came to the villa.’ ”

Stifled laughter can be heard. Gary whips around to see where it’s coming from and it stops. “This has gone on long enough,” Gary said.

“I agree.” Deya said tiredly.

“Judge Bobby, what’s the final verdict here?” Gary asked.

“It’s everyone’s hair isn’t it? Unless we get forensic evidence to prove one person is shedding all of it.” Bobby ruled, “So how about this – every time someone cleans the drain they can have an extra shot of wheatgrass. Everyone here loves it so problem solved. But we have one more case to solve.

“Finally,” Lottie breathes. “Let me fetch the evidence.” She ran toward the villa and was back a few moments later with pair of pretty knickers.

Deya looked and realized they were the very pair she had been looking for the day she found Jakub and Emily knickers together. She decided to wait to see where Lottie was going to take this.

Everyone turns to Jakub.

“Why are you staring at me? Those aren’t mine.” He stated.

“I actually don’t think it’s anything to do with Jakub. They don’t look like the ones we found out about later. ” Lottie said.

“Their missing a giant cat for a start.” Hope sneered.

“You’re never going to let that go…” Jakub shook his head.

“Those are some fancy pants.” Bobby said scratching his nose, “Where’d you get them?”

Deya was shocked. She and Bobby had that bed before Lottie did. She had torn it apart before Casa Amor looking for those very knickers. Did Bobby keep them? Shannon looked over at Deya and nodded again before shrugging.

“Down the side of my bed,” Lottie answered.

“And you want to show us your panties,” Gary grinned.

“They’re not mine!” Lottie stated vehemently.

“Wait, you mean…” Rahim asked then stopped.

“Exactly someone was fooling about in my bed and forgot their knickers.” Lottie accused. She points a perfectly manicured nail in your direction and smiles. “Babe, it’s so obviously you.”

“I want a lawyer.” Deya said glancing at Marisol.

“Spoken like someone who has something to hide,” Lottie sneered.

“I’ll defend Deya,” Marisol stated walking over to stand by her.

“I knew I could count on you Marisol.” Deya smiled.

“They are your knickers?” She whispered..

Deya nodded and whispered, “But that bed belonged to Bobby and me before Lottie. I’ve been looking for them for weeks and couldn’t find them. I think Bobby might have had them and I don’t want to embarrass him. I mean they weren’t laundered that is why I was looking for them. But now obviously they have been laundered.”

Marisol nodded understandingly before straightening up. “Lottie the bed you now sleep in was it always yours?”

Lottie looked confused by the question. “Well no, it used to be Bobby and Deya’s bed.”

“Could the knickers in question have slid down the side of the bed unnoticed before you came into possession of the bed?” Marisol questioned.

Lottie looked unsure of herself. “I suppose it’s possible.”

“My client says she had been looking for that particular pair of knickers since before the disaster recoupling.” Marisol continued, “And she couldn’t find them so do you think that maybe just maybe she wasn’t messing about in your bed at all. That the knickers got lost and you found them?”

Lottie nodded, “I guess that could happen but…” she snapped her mouth shut and looked at Bobby, who was impassively staring at nothing behind everyone.

“How does Judge Bobby rule?” Marisol asked.

Bobby started being pulled from his thoughts. “I rule that Deya is innocent and that in the future all beds will be examined before ownership changes take place.”

Lottie walked over to hand Deya the knickers. “He probably won’t say anything but I know he appreciates you not embarrassing him.” She whispered as she gave Deya a hug.

“Court is adjourned.” Bobby announced.

A few minutes later as Deya headed for her bed, Jakub held open the duvet for her and she settled in. “You okay? That last case had to be stressful and probably brought back memories.”

Deya smiled, “But that is all they are...memories of the past. I prefer to look toward the future.”

“I like the way you think.” Jakub gave her his megawatt smile before kissing her gently. He pulled her closer to cuddle with her. “Let’s get some sleep.”


	3. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New girls arrive and the Villa is up in arms once again.

The next morning Deya woke up to Jakub’s gently kiss on her forehead. “Morning Beautiful, I was going to bring you breakfast how do you like your eggs? “

“Are omelets an option?” Deya asked sleepily as he handed her a cuppa.

“That’s your fave, is it?” Jakub teased, “What the lady wants she gets.”

Deya set her cup down. “You’re making me breakfast? That’s so sweet.”

“I can be sweet when I want to be,” Jakub replied with a smirk.

Deya beckoned him over with a finger. He quickly moved to lean over her as she planted a kiss on his lips. After a few moments he pulled away. “I could get used to that but I better get your breakfast.” He grinned swaggering out of the room.

A few more sips of her cuppa and headed out to the kitchen, to see the other islanders getting breakfast. They were joking with each other and seemed relaxed and happy as milled about the kitchen getting breakfast.

“Here Deya enjoy,” Jakub put a huge omelet down before her.

“This looks really good thanks,” She took a bite and smiled. “Perfect.”

Jakub smiled. “I like a girl who isn’t afraid to eat.” He sat down beside her to eat his own.

The clatter of cutlery and laugher filled the kitchen as the islanders enjoy their breakfast spread.

“I’m totally loving the vibe in the Villa today. Everyone is just this big massive ball of positivity.” Chelsea sighed happily.

“Too right…no worries, no drama it’s so nice.” Gary smiled putting his arm around her.

“Yea it’s okay I guess…” Graham looks worried.

“What’s wrong, Graham?” Marisol teased, “Are you missing the danger of the open sea?”

“No,” Graham explained, “just when things are this calm on a boat….it normally means a storm’s coming.

* * *

“Wait who’s that? Shannon asked as she looked towards the villa. All eyes followed her and spot two shadowy figures behind the billowing curtains. 

“No way!” Chelsea exclaimed. “New people.”

“Are they boys?” Lottie asked looking harder, “Tell me their boys.”

“Jakub and Gary shoot up out of their seats. As Bobby replied, “No, they’re girls.”

“It’s more girls,” Jakub stood up leaving Deya sitting at the table. She said nothing as she ate her omelet. This was going to be their first test apparently and she wasn’t about to get fussed. A tall glamorous woman strides out of the Villa and towards the group.

“Queens in the Villa! Heey, everyone.” Elsia greeted everyone.

“Wow thinks a bit highly of herself, doesn’t she,” Hope muttered.

Deya snickered inwardly at the irony saying nothing as another girl follows behind the first. “This is like doing the walk of shame in reverse! I swear I’ve woke up here before. Morning!”

Graham and Gary exchange a look and make a dash over to the girls. Jakub follows in hot pursuit. “Look at them run off.” Deya glanced at Lottie. “If the situation were reversed we would all be doing it.” Lottie nodded.

Grahams booming voice is easily heard. “Welcome to the Villa, girls, I’m Graham.”

As the boys clamor over the new girls Deya listened as she ate her breakfast. Elisa immediately gave Jakub a hungry gaze and was quick to have her hands all over him under the pretense of complimenting his skin. Deya let it go, knowing that Jakub could possibly pie her but if he did for this little bit of attention he wasn’t worth her time anyway. She wasn’t going to let this ‘influencer’ influence her.

Jakub and the boys seemed to be spellbound by her attention. They boys and the new girls finally make their way to the kitchen were the rest of the girls are still eating. Bobby was quick to serve them both breakfasts. Shannon waved to the new girls and went back to her eggs. As Elisa went through her rom-com idea of what her perfect man was. Lottie’s eyes rolled so hard Deya was hard pressed not to laugh.

Once there was a lull in the conversation, Deya smiled and said, “Welcome to the villa.” Before standing up to take care of her plate, “I’m going to go get dressed. Enjoy your tour.”

“Deya you look great in that,” Jo gushed. “Gorgeous even.”

“Aww thanks, Jo.” Deya grinned at her. The boys and the new girls walked away for their tour of the villa they had been watching on the telly.

“Not exactly subtle are they?” Lottie stated shaking her head.

“Marisol, are you okay with Graham being all over these two?” Deya looked at her worriedly.

“There’s no point in getting upset over things I can’t control.” Marisol grinned at her, “But I could ask the same of you, are you okay?”

“All I need is a lock of his hair,” Lottie offered looking at Marisol and Deya. “Just say the word.”

“Actually I agree with Marisol’s sentiment.” Deya smirked at Lottie while offering her friend her arm. “Shall we go get dressed then?”

Marisol laughed as she hooked her arm through Deya’s. “Of course how could I say no to such a beautiful escort?”

They walked into the Villa together. Marisol got into her bikini for hanging out by the pool as Deya pulled on her workout gear as the new girls burst into the dressing room. “We get to go on dates!” Jo said breathlessly excited. “I’m taking Ibrahim and Gary and Elisa said she was taking Noah and Jakub.”

Deya nodded unsurprised as had heard Jakub overtly flirting with the influencer. She wasn’t going to get fussed over it. After everything else she had dealt with she was going to take it as it came. She looked over at Elisa and Jo as they got ready for their dates. “Have fun ladies.” She smiled as she left the room.

* * *

As she stepped out on the lawn seeing no one was around she headed over toward the gym and did a few stretches. Before standing up to take a running tumbling pass she did a round-off followed by two back flips, before she handstanded and then slowly lowered herself into a split.

The sound of people clapping startled her. She looked over to see Marisol, Graham, Noah, and Jakub clapping at her. She walked over to them a bit sheepishly. “I didn’t think anyone was around.”

“Are you kidding? That was amazing.” Marisol grinned. “You should have showed that off from the beginning.”

“I had no idea,” Jakub looked at Deya obviously stunned.

“I did,” Noah said softly grinning. The others give Noah a curious glance. “Deya showed me when I was trying to figure out what to do for the talent show.”

“I did tumbling as kid and I still find it fun,” Deya explained.

“You looked like you were having fun,” Graham agreed.

Jo and Elisa walk up followed by the other islanders. “I think we are ready to head out.” Jo said checking her phone.

“Have fun,” Deya smiled as Jakub caught her gaze and she winked at him. He gave her a grin in return.

Marisol smirked, “Jakub might be going on date with Elisa but he is definitely going to have Deya on his mind and you weren’t even trying. Well done.”

Graham chuckled, “You may be right.”

“Shannon? Are you okay?” Deya asked.

Shannon pushed up her sunglasses, “Me? I’m fine.”

She is definitely not fine. Deya noted but she wasn’t going to push if Shannon wanted to talk to her she would.

“Why did she have to take Noah?” Hope complained, “I mean I know he’s loyal but even he has eyes. I mean aren’t you a bit upset Deya?”

“I like Jakub but if his head can be that easily turned then perhaps he isn’t worth my time.” Deya stated quietly.

Hope looked at Deya regarding her thoughtfully the hardness in her face softening. “You really do like him don’t you?”

Deya shrugged before heading over to the gym area to begin her workout.

* * *

As she put her unspoken worries into her workout her mind wandered. Jakub had practically jumped over her to welcome the new girls. She shook her head no sense in worrying about it now. Everyone left in the villa had headed to the pool. Once she finished her workout she headed into the villa to change for a swim as well.

She was in the kitchen filling up her water bottle when Bobby came in. “Hey you have a moment to chat?” He asked.

“Sure what’s up?” Deya asked curiously.

“Well, we haven’t had a proper chat since before Casa Amor.” He said looking at floor.

“You and Henrick made your choices,” Deya stated quietly, “I just respected them.”

“I know and it was stupid.” Bobby replied. “I saw that video and thought …”

“You didn’t trust me.” Deya shook her head. “Henrick found Blake and you chose Lottie.”

“But when I found out different afterwards I felt like such a melt.” He admitted frowning. “I’m sorry.”

Deya shrugged again she felt as if Bobby was dragging his feet with this chat but she couldn’t reason out as to why. “As you should …Look I’m over it I’ve moved on. Apology accepted all is forgiven. Good chat.” She topped off her water bottle and headed back out to the pool.

As she got to the pool Marisol reached over taking Deya’s arm. “Fancy a chat on the terrace?”

“Sure,” Deya smiled at her. They linked arms walking up the steps. Once on the Terrace they walked over to the edge looking at the other islanders on the lawn below.

Marisol shivered, “Brr, what happened to the sun?”

“Yea it seems to be getting cooler,” Deya nodded.

“That’s so disappointing. The day started off so warm and sunny.” Marisol sighed. “I can already feel the vibe in the Villa changing. It’s been really lovely the last couple days. Even with the recouplings and the new girl drama. We’ve been making things work. It’s felt like we’re a family.”

Marisol seemed to need some reassurance. Deya leaned over giving the shorter girl a hug. “Things are always changing and getting shook up here but it will be alright.”

Marisol smiled, “You’re right.” She pulled away to look over the villa.

“What do you think of Elisa?” Marisol asked.

“She’s okay I guess…” Deya replied honestly, “I was a bit put off by her saying she was a queen and her requirements for a king were a bit too extra for my taste.”

“She reminds me of an ex-girlfriend I had once.” Marisol mused.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of laughter ringing over the lawn. The couples had returned from their dates.

* * *

Marisol raced down the steps as Deya loitered for a few minutes, before walking coolly down the steps and over to the loungers where everyone was hanging out. As soon as she sat down Jakub was beside her. He slipped his arm around her waist.

“It’s not the first time I’ve got semi-naked and sweaty on a first date,” Jo teased.

“It was great I’m so relaxed now.” Rahim admitted.

“Ours was more like a rom-com,” Elisa said, “Jakub couldn’t stop laughing.”

Jakub shook his head, “Because it tickled.”

“And I rolled off the table,” Elisa said looking a bit flustered.

Deya raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

“The dates were at a couple’s spa,” Jakub explained, “We got bubbly and massages.”

“That sounds both awkward and romantic,” Deya chuckled.

“Yea, a bit,” Jo replied, “It was easily the poshest spa. I’ve been to.”

“I thought it more relaxing than romantic.” Jakub admitted.

“It sounds like you two really got on,” Deya stated leaning into Jakub’s embrace.

“It was fun day way from the villa,” Jakub admitted, “The only thing that would have made it better is if you had been there. I’ve never met a girl like Elisa though.”

“Yea, she’s super hot,” Deya said half-heartedly.

“Not just that I feel like could talk to her for hours she’s deep.” He continued. “She’s really smart and driven. She built up her brand from scratch, you know?”

Deya concentrated on not rolling her eyes. It seemed he was just going through the motions with her. Shannon stood up catching Deya’s eye. Deya gave her an imperceptible nod.

“I need to fill my water bottle,” Deya said extracting herself from Jakub as stood up and headed to the kitchen.

“What’s up?” She asked Shannon as she filled her bottle with ice.

“I want to know what happened on that date.” Shannon stated evenly. She pours herself from water and takes a sip calmly before continuing. “It’s good to know just in case.”

“I thought you were okay with it,” Deya replied quietly.

“Fine.” Shannon admitted, “Rahim is chattier than usual and I don’t trust it. I know he will talk to you and I’ll talk to Jakub.”

“Jakub is acting a bit weird too.” Deya agreed. “So we switch and meet back here?”

Shannon nods.

* * *

Deya scanned the lawn to see Rahim at the beanbags. She walked over plopping into the one next to him. “Hey Deya,” Rahim greeted her, “It’s amazing how you manage to look brilliant in anything you put on.”

Deya smiled. “Thanks Rahim but I don’t think you started a conversation to talk about my mad fashion sense. What’s up my favorite Islander?”

“That’s sweet to say but I’m really glad you are here.” He admitted looking at the ground. “I need a woman’s opinion.”

Deya tilted her head in confusion. “Why can’t you talk to Shannon?” Rahim cringed and seemed to be at a loss for words. “You can always talk to me.” She added soothingly.

“Thanks Deya,” Rahim relaxed but still seemed a bit on edge. “I really needed to hear that. I’ve been thinking about how to handle this.”

“So what happened?” Deya asked realizing that Shannon’s instincts were right on.

“Gary had his date first so I checked out the spa a little.” Rahim started. “It was a really classy affair. Gorgeous view of the sea, I’ll admit it was a bit of me. The Jo and I had our date.”

“So what was Jo like?” Deya queried with smile. It was obvious Jo had made an impression on the quiet golfer.

“Jo was cool. She’s so open and chatty.” He said with a chuckle. “She’s a bit…of an over-sharer. I don’t think she can help herself. Shannon isn’t as much of a sharer maybe I got too into the chat.”

“So what happened?” Deya prompted gently.

“I think Jo was a little too comfortable.” Rahim sighed quietly as he pursed his lips.

“You kissed her didn’t you?” Deya asked as realization hit her.

“No…no she leaned over the table and kissed me,” He explained.

“And how did you handle that?” She asked curiously.

“I pulled away,” He replied.

“I believe you,” Deya stated, “I know you well enough to know that you’re not a player.”

“Thank you,” Rahim heaved a sigh of relief. “I swear she kissed me.”

“Problem is that you should be talking to Shannon, this does affect her.” Deya chided gently.

“But what if she doesn’t believe me?” He asked.

“Just talk to her the way you did me? If she chooses not to believe you that is her issue.” Deya offered, “Besides you should do it as soon as possible you know stuff like this doesn’t stay hidden for long and it is better she hear it from you than from someone else.”

“You’re right,” He replied standing up, “I’m going to talk to her right now.”

They both walked their way over to Jakub and Shannon when “Oh…MY….LIFE” Chelsea yelled.

* * *

As you and Rahim entered the bedroom they see Gary and Lottie as well. Lottie motioned for everyone to be quiet. Someone is running a hairdryer and the voices of Elisa and Chelsea can be just heard over it.

“Keep it down Chelsea,” Elise chided.

“I’m sorry but that is such big news,” Chelsea said with obvious astonishment.

“Not more drama…” Rahim looked at Deya with panicked expression.

“I don’t want this getting spread around,” Elisa said, “Don’t breathe a word to anyone.”

The hairdryer stops. “She’s coming,” Gary whispers. Rahim and Deya dive behind the door. As Lottie hides under some covers and Gary runs into the bathroom.

Elisa waltzed past everyone not noticing any of them as she left the room. Deya had a terrible feeling though that Rahim’s secret was no longer a secret.

“Go talk to Shannon now,” Deya hissed quietly giving Rahim a push. “I have a terrible feeling.” Rahim nodded grabbing a shirt and leaving the bedroom.

“I heard a shout,” Marisol said walking into the bedroom, “Someone get a text?”

“It was Chelsea,” Lottie explained.

“Let’s go see what’s going on,” Hope said.

The walked into the dressing room to see Chelsea was fumbling with her earrings. “I can’t get this on they keep flying off…maybe that’s why they call them butterflies.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Hope scolded, “We all heard you shout. What’s going on?”

Chelsea crosses her arms. “It was me I found out some VIF about our new girl Jo from our new girl Elise.”

Deya stood behind the others as much as she could shaking her head trying to get a message to Chelsea to stop talking. The girls spent several minutes arguing about what VIF should stand for much to her relief. However that was short lived. As Shannon came in adjusting her outfit as they girls continued talking.

Deya made her way over to Shannon, “Did you speak to Rahim yet?”

“Not properly why,” Shannon asked quietly ignoring the other girls.

“He’s looking for you.” Deya explained just before.

“Elisa said that Jo kissed Ibrahim,” Chelsea blurted out.

“What?” Shannon said standing up. Deya shook her head again at Chelsea who was oblivious.

“Oh, hi Shannon,” Chelsea said as if nothing was amiss, “We’re just discussing the fact that Elisa saw…”

Deya face-palmed as she walked out of the room. She had tried for Rahim’s sake but it was unavoidable with Elisa telling Chelsea. Deya wondered if Elisa didn’t do it on purpose she watched the show and Deya was quite sure the woman was smart enough to know Chelsea can’t keep a secret.

* * *

Deya left the Villa and headed for the swinging bed. She heard a commotion coming from the Villa. She sighed and walked over to the kitchen pouring herself a shot of tequila. “You mind some company?” She turned to see Jakub and Bobby standing a few feet away she hadn’t heard them approach.

“Sure why not?” She poured two more shots as they sat at the bar.

“Shouldn’t you be trying to fix it?” She asked Bobby passing him a shot as he searched for lemon and salt.

“They kicked us all out.” Jakub replied taking his shot from Deya. “Didn’t want us to talk to Rahim or something like that.”

“I already did talk to him…poor guy is gonna have a rough night.” Deya shook her head at Bobby as he offered her lemon and salt. “No training wheels.”

Bobby raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Jakub grinned at Deya, “That’s my girl.”

“Yea it seems Shannon and Jo are fighting about Rahim and Elisa and Chelsea are fighting about who gossiped the worst I guess,” Bobby explained.

“They can figure it out themselves I tried to get Shannon to talk to Rahim and I also tried to keep Chelsea from running her mouth.” Deya poured another shot. “I’m done with this shit.”

Bobby nodded before changing the subject, “Hey guys look my hands are so symmetrical.” He said holding out his hands.

“They look the same as mine,” Jakub noted holding up his hands next to Bobby.

“Maybe you guys are hand twins,” Deya giggled pouring another shot for herself and the guys.

“My long lost hand brother!” Bobby exclaimed grinning. “I knew I’d find you.” Bobby starts singing “my hand is your hand! No wait! Is my hand!”

Deya giggles and hold up her hands “I’ve no hand twin.”

“That’s because you are one of a kind.” Jakub said taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Exactly,” Bobby agreed said taking her other hand.

Deya heard someone clear their throat. She turned toward the sound to see Graham and Marisol. “Mind if we join you guys.” Graham asked mischievously. 

“Sure thing,” Deya said reaching for more shot glasses. She poured them all another round. She looked at Marisol apologetically. “I’m sorry, babe, I just couldn’t. I had enough.”

Marisol pulled her into a hug. “What is there to apologize for you tried. Let’s forget about the shit and have fun.”

“A toast to a no drama zone,” Bobby said holding his shot up.

Everyone grabbed salt and lemon except Deya and clinked glasses. Then they licked the salt, downed the shot and sucked on the lemon. As Deya just took her shot straight without making a face.

“Damn girl you’re hardcore,” Graham said once he recovered from the taste of the tequila and lemon.

“Don’t be fooled tequila is the only drink I can do that with…whisky is sweet and gross and I make the same face,” Deya explained.

“How about a game of truth or dare?” Graham offered.

“The dirty version?” Deya teased.

“I like the way you think,” Graham bantered.

“I’ll start,” Marisol turned to Bobby. “Truth or dare Bobby?”

“Dare,” Bobby answered grinning.

“You have to….Take a body shot off of whomever the bottle points closest too.” Marisol said spinning her empty water bottle.

Deya grinned and poured another round of shots.

The bottle stopped on Jakub. Deya chuckled as Jakub laid on one of the benches and Bobby drank a shot of tequila off his stomach as Jakub laughed because he was ticklish.

“I thought that was going to be much worse than it was,” Bobby sighed when it was done. “But I may have to go truth next time.”

“I’ll go next,” Graham said with a smirk challenging her, “Deya, truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Deya took the unspoken challenge.

“Deya I dare you to …kiss Marisol.” Graham decided. 

Deya looked at Marisol and shrugged. Marisol grinned at her. All three men seemed to be watching with a bit more interest. She stepped off her stool to stand between Marisol’s legs and leaned forward. “You up for giving them a show babe?”

“Of course,” Marisol giggled.

She went left as Marisol went right and pressed her lips to Marisol’s. Deya nibbled on Marisol’s full bottom lip for moment before the woman exhaled slipping her tongue into Deya’s mouth. She ran her hands down Marisol’s back coming to rest on her full bum. As Marisol’s hand cradled her breast. Deya pulled away grinning against her mouth as she stepped away. “Well done babe.”

They heard the 3 men inhale all at once as if they forgot to breathe which made them both laugh. Deya poured her and Marisol another shot.

“It’s a good thing Graham only asked for us to kiss,” Deya teased.

“My turn,” Bobby stated thoughtfully. “Marisol truth or dare?”

“I’ll shake things up a bit,” Marisol said, “Truth.”

“Okay, if you felt Deya was available would you graft for her?” Bobby asked curiously.

Marisol thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Maybe.”

“I don’t think I’d care as long as I could watch,” Graham admitted. Jakub nodded in agreement.

“Guys are so easy sometimes,” Marisol teased.

“Jakub’s turn,” Bobby said smiling.

“Graham truth or dare,” Jakub challenged.

“Dare,” Graham said puffing out his chest.

“I dare you to give us your best X-rated pick-up line,” Jakub smirked.

“Darling, I’m going to treat you like a Spinnaker, Gentle on the curves but decisive with the pole.” Graham said in a deep husky voice.

Deya and Marisol laughed in amusement.

“My turn,” Deya said grinning, “Jakub truth or dare.”

“I admit I’m afraid to take a dare after Bobby drank tequila off of me,” Jakub sighed, “Truth.”

Deya narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

“Mate, you should have chosen dare,” Graham said shaking his head.

“Would you prefer to be with Elise over me?” Deya asked point blank.

Bobby whistled like a bomb dropping.

Jakub looked like a deer in headlights for a moment before pulling himself together. “I don’t know.”

Deya nodded knocking back another shot not looking one bit fussed at his answer. “Fair enough. I know where I stand now. I just wanted to know the truth.” She took a deep breath before reaching over to pour another shot. Her hand shook as she poured the drink. Her resolve was clear though as she turned to Jakub. “Would you at least give me the courtesy of telling me before the next recoupling. After all it is boy’s choice. I would prefer to know ahead of time if I’m in danger of leaving the villa.”

“Yes,” Jakub answered quietly before he looked at the others. “I think I should be getting to bed.”

After he left Deya looked at the others. “Sorry I guess I killed the mood.”

Marisol and Graham and Bobby all shook their heads. “I think it was a fair question.” Marisol replied. “After all he did come back from his date singing Elise’s praises.”

Deya sighed, “Shannon was supposed to talk to him but she got so caught up with Jo she never told me what was said. Not that I blame her.”

Bobby reached over to hug her. “Hey, I won’t let my friend get kicked from the villa.”

“That’s why we didn’t work Bobby, you put your friends, everyone else, before us.” Deya said sadly as she stood up grabbing her water bottle. “I’m going to bed.”


	4. Girls Pageant day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are expected to put a pageant for the boys today. Deya and Jakub are expected to cook dinner.

Deya’s repose was broken by her phone. “I’ve got at text! I’ve got a text!” Chelsea yelled.

“Yes, we all got it.” Shannon replied tiredly, “don’t shout.”

“Girls, today you will be competing for the title of Miss Love Island. You must compete in 3 categories, Swimsuit, talent, and speech. The competition will take place this afternoon. #grabthecrown.”

Then the boy’s phones all went off. “Boys, this afternoon you will be judging a pageant you must decide who gets the title of Miss Love Island. #choosecarefully.”

Rolled over and looked at his phone, before his gaze went to Deya who was now standing beside the bed. “Good luck.” He smiled.

Deya smiled at him, “Go back to sleep you don’t have to be up yet.”

He rolled over and a moment later a light snore was heard.

“Cute and obedient,” she teased looking over to Marisol who was looking a bit worse for wear.

“How can you be alright?” Marisol asked.

“I always feel fine after drinking tequila,” Deya shrugged. “I also stay well hydrated.”

She walked dressing room to find the others already planning their pageant stuff. The air was still oppressive as everyone was tense around each other. Deya paid no mind to it and went about her business getting ready for the first round in the pageant the swimsuit competition.

She decided to change it up and pulled out a white bikini with chains that gave a very Princess Leia from Star Wars vibe. She matched that with a pair of white sandals.

“Oh wow Deya,” Marisol grinned at her. “That is pretty damn hot.”

“Thanks Marisol,” Deya smiled as she pulled her silk wrap over herself.

“That’s the third butterfly I lost,” Chelsea said sighing.

“Let me help you babe,” Deya said seeing the offending earring back on the floor. She picked up it and helped Chelsea with her earring. No one was fighting but they weren’t actually talking either.

“Sure, you’ll help now,” Hope sneered, “Where were you last night?”

“She didn’t want to be here.” Lottie said, “but it may have helped. It wasn’t very girl code of her.”

“She tried to keep it from blowing up but no one would listen,” Marisol explained. “She tried to get Shannon to talk to Rahim and she tried to get a message across to you guys to shut it. After that failed she gave up and I don’t blame her. You people need to grow up and fix your own problems. Deya is not your counselor or mediation expert.”

“I don’t get paid enough to do that,” Deya joked weakly, “Is it too early for more tequila?”

“It’s 5’oclock somewhere,” Marisol grinned. “I think a mimosa and coffee would be lovely, hair of the dog and all that.”

“But I want to know what Deya thinks about the situation.” Hope cajoled.

Deya stepped toward Hope with flat look on her face. “You want to know what I really think Hope? I think you are a nosy busybody who keeps sticking their nose into things that don’t concern you. I think Rahim needs to talk to both Shannon and Jo. I think Jo’s terrified to tell the truth. I think Shannon is going a bit over board should have talked to Rahim instead of flipping out on Jo.”

Hope tried to interrupt but Deya quickly silenced her. “I’m not finished yet and you asked. I think Elisa told Chelsea that secret purposely to start drama. Everyone knows Chelsea can’t keep a secret. She just wanted to try out a new non-sense word. I think Chelsea if she had the info should have zipped her lip but knowing she can’t she should have told Jo, Shannon, and Rahim. I think Elisa shouldn’t have said anything to begin with because it was none of her business or if she felt she had too she could have gone straight to Shannon, Jo and Rahim because that is who the situation affects. I think Lottie is enjoying the drama and switching sides of the court like a tennis ball because it suits her. I also think she can shove her girl code. I think you all need to apologize to each other for acting like arses.”

Deya looked at Marisol, “You ready for that mimosa?”

Marisol smiled taking her arm. “Let’s go.”  
They walked out of the dressing room to find the bedroom empty except for Noah. He looked over at Deya, “I’m sorry you had to do that. The guys heard the yelling and left.”

Deya sighed, “I’m sorry I had to raise my voice I hate it. I don’t blame them. I didn’t want to be there either.”

She rooted over in Jakub’s stuff finally pulling out his blue button down shirt. “What’s that for?” Marisol asked curiously.

“Talent competition.” Deya smirked.

“You’re not going to tell me are you?” Marisol asked as Noah raised an eyebrow at her.

“Nope,” Deya replied smirk still planted on her face. “You’ll have to wait and see with the guys.”

Noah chuckled softly. “I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with.”

* * *

It was time for the swimsuit competition first Deya waited her turn. The other girls still seemed tense but Deya trying to stay relaxed. Well as much as she could be for being just judged solely on her fitness. She was more muscled than many of the other girls who were rounded and softer with the exception of Jo who had been using the gym area as much as Deya did.

Most of the girls just walked around and posed like models. They stomped the floor and posed. Deya had to admit they looked really good doing so. That just wasn’t her style she had decided she was going to do it her way.

She stepped out onto the stage area with her wrap still on and posed with her back to the judges. As her music started she untied the wrap and let it slowly slide to the floor. The catcalls from the guys made her smirk for a moment before she refocused on what she going to do.

She then bent forward putting both hands on the floor to go into a handstand posing her legs as she did for gymnastics before walking on her hands to turn around and gracefully going into a back bend to return to her feet facing the judges. Her time was up and she picked up the wrap and smiled at the judges before exiting the stage.

She walked back over to the girls as the guys conferred.

“That was so sexy and strong,” Chelsea breathed.

“Yea, it was hot.” Marisol agreed with grin.

The talent competition was next. It was an interesting mashup with Chelsea attempting stand-up comedy, Lottie’s fortune telling, and Hope’s naming all the towns in Cumbria.

When Deya took the stage she was wearing Jakub’s blue shirt unbuttoned and tied at the waist, letting her lacy black bra peek through. Her micro mini left her legs on display as she started her music and walked over to the microphone.

The shock on everyone’s face was evident when she started singing. She had chosen an American country/pop song released in the late 90’s.

“Let’s go girls,”

“Come on.”

“I’m going out tonight, I’m feeling alright”

“Gonna let it all hang out…”

But as they listened and watched her perform as she moved gracefully across the stage. They started clapping and tapping and nodding.

“The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun…”

She grinned over at the girls who had started to dance and even started singing the refrain.

“Oh, oh, oh go totally crazy”

“Forget I’m a lady”

“Man’s shirt, short skirts”

“Oh, oh, oh”

“Really get wild yea …doing it in style.”

“Oh, oh, oh “

“Get in the action”

“Feel the attraction”

“Color my hair….do what I dare”

“Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel”

“Man! I feel like a woman!”

When Deya stepped off the stage she was delighted to see that the other Islanders seemed much more relaxed and happy. She walked over to the girls who were at now talking quietly. At least they seem less hostile toward each other it seemed her song choice was a good one even it was a bit odd by normal standards.

The speech competition was next and it was worse than Deya thought. The girls were just airing their grievances they had written down as a speech. She could feel the tension rising between everyone again.

As Hope’s speech was all about what everyone should be doing. Chelsea’s was something about gossip being like cash burning a hole in your pocket. Jo didn’t say much except she expected to be having more fun. Shannon went on at length about liars while Elisa went into a dissertation about what influencers do.

Deya was the last one to take the stage. She looked at her speech and then the Islanders who were looking more unhappy and uncomfortable at this point. She though quietly for a moment before ripping up the speech she had prepared. Everyone looked a bit surprised quietly watching to see what she would do next. “Listen up people,”

“Oh, Deya wants attention,” Hope snorted, “what a surprise.”

“Shh!” Marisol chided her.

Deya ignored it and went on. “I don’t care if I win the pageant. It’s really important we all get along. We are living together after all.” She smiled. “But we need to acknowledge that sometimes, we can’t have what we want without stepping on each other’s toes. That said we need to try our hardest not to let it affect how we treat each other.”

Chelsea and Bobby began to clap quietly. Soon the rest of the Islanders followed in suit. Deya walked off the stage and headed to the girls.

“Babes, that was beautiful.” Chelsea said smiling.

“We all want to find love, and we don’t want to hurt anyone along the way.” Deya said simply.

“Or be hurt ourselves,” Lottie added.

“Totally,” Deya agreed, “From here on out, let’s try to be as honest and supportive with each other as we can.”

“That seems like a good plan,” Marisol nodded.

“For some reason I feel better that Deya said that,” Elisa smiled.

“Me to,” Jo said. “I’m sorry Shannon. I should have talked things over with you.”

“Yeah, but I know I’m not approachable when I’m upset. I’m sorry too.” Shannon replied.

The girls hug.

“Elisa, I’m sorry I gossip sneezed.” Chelsea said.

“I’m actually the real gossip sneezer,” Elisa admitted. “I should have gone to the people it affected first and not told anyone else. I’m sorry I called you names Chelsea.”

“All is forgiven, Babe” Chelsea said hugging Elisa.

“It’s just Hope that needs to apologize now.” Elisa stated looking at Hope.

“Deya is the one who bossed everyone around.” Hope said petulantly.

“She did not,” Marisol said firmly, “You asked what Deya thought and she told you. She made suggestions with her speech. It’s not bossy at all babes, you did great.”

The other girls nodded in agreement.

“Deya is a total people pleaser, everyone knows that.” Hope sneered.

“Wow, Hope,” Deya stepped away.

“That’s out of order,” Lottie said looking at the other girls who nodded in agreement, “She cares about the group, unlike you.”

“Really how much credit can Hope take anyway,” Shannon asked.

“I’m heading to the loo.” Elisa stated stepping toward the villa.

“We’re almost done here.” Hope called out to her.

“I don’t actually need your permission, Hope.” Elisa shot over her shoulder as she walked away.

The girls waited as the guys conversed about the winner. Elisa returned quickly “so have they announced anything yet.”

“Nothing yet,” Marisol shrugged.

“We’re ready girls.” Bobby announced. “Go back to the stage so we can announce the winner.”

The girls stepped back onto the stage and lined up holding hands.

“By unanimous vote,” Bobby declared. “Miss Love Island is…Deya. She has shown she cares for everyone here even when it isn’t reciprocated and she has the wisdom to step away from it when needed. She showed the most class and grace during her speech. That put her ahead of the others.

Bobby gently put the sash around her and then the tiara on her head.

The other girls clapped loudly.

“She did rock the talent part,” Hope said grudgingly starting to clap after Lottie nudged her.

Deya’s phone went off. “I’ve got a text.

Everyone gathered around. “Islanders, tonight you will enjoy a home-cooked feast prepared for you by one couple. Chosen by our viewers.”

Bobby jumped up and down. “Pick me! Pick me!”

“I hope I get to make my spring salad,” Elisa grinned.

Deya’s phone dinged again, “The couple preparing the meal tonight will be…Deya and Jakub.”

Jakub walked over to stand by Deya. “I guess we’re cooking then.”

“I should change so I can return your shirt,” She said looking up at him.

Jakub looked her over and smiled. “Keep it. I think you look pretty hot.”

* * *

Deya and Jakub headed for the kitchen which had been fully stocked for them. “We could make anything.” He stated looking around.

“Looks like loads of options,” Deya agreed.

“It might be a good chance to impress the other Islanders,” Jakub said, “Are you a good cook?”

“Actually I’m a brilliant cook,” Deya shrugged, “I was left to cook most dinners at home for me and my brother because my parents worked all the time.”

“Ace! I knew there was a reason I coupled up with you,” He teased.

“Really,” Deya bantered back.

“And after what I said last night you could totally be angry with me. In fact I half expected it.” Jakub said honestly, “Thank you for acting like normal.”

“Even if you don’t know where your head it at they doesn’t mean I don’t know where mine is.” Deya explained lightly.

“Okay, I’m your sous chef then,” he replied giving her a nod.

“Right,” Deya grinned, “Let’s do this.”

“What do you think they’d want to eat?” He asked holding up a basket of lobster.

“I think since we don’t know people’s allergies it might be a good idea to stay away from seafood.” Deya commented.

“You’re right I didn’t think of that.” Jakub replied.

“A pasta dish would be pretty safe,” Deya offered.

“That’s what I was thinking after you mentioned the allergies.” Jakub said. “Great minds think alike.”

He looks around the kitchen and the ingredients, “what should be put with the pasta?”

“Let’s do a garlic and cream sauce,” Deya replied, “It’s simple but yet tastes rich and lush.”

“Wow, babe that does sound good,” Jakub admitted. “I bet you are a great cook. This is going to be amazing. What do you want me to do?”

“Can you chop those herbs?” she asked. As she grabbed another cutting board and started on a head of garlic. “We’re going to need a good amount of this stuff for 14 plates.”

“No kidding,” Jakub looked up at her as she expertly minced the garlic before reaching for the sundried tomatoes. “You are good. I don’t know whether to be impressed or afraid of your skill with a knife.”

Deya smiled and looked up at him through her lashes. “Maybe both.”

“I wanted to tell you that in was impressed with how you tried to help everyone today,” Jakub said, “You really do pull through even though you needed a break from it last night.”

“I felt like if I tried to do anything last night with tensions so high it would have backfired. And honestly I probably would have been much harsher than I was this morning. You guys probably all heard it.” She said sheepishly.

“You didn’t sound very happy,” Jakub admitted.

“I hate raising my voice like that.” Deya admitted, “Lottie and Hope seem to find it fun.”

“Thank god you don’t like it,” He said under his breath.  


Once the sauce was started, Jakub dropped the pasta into the salted boiling water as Deya leaned over the stove stirring the sauce.

“It smells so good,” Deya said taking an appreciative sniff.

“It does,” Jakub agreed, “This is actually pretty fun, cooking with you.”

Deya seasoned the sauce with salt and pepper before tasting it. She took another spoon to give Jakub a taste.

“That’s really good,” he nodded, “You know, it’s kinda hot being in the kitchen together. Have you ever gotten with someone in the kitchen before?”

“No, I haven’t,” Deya admitted. “But I’m not opposed to the idea.”

“Then why don’t we….get cooking for real?” Jakub teased.

Jakub was obviously angling for a kiss. Deya grinned at him and beckoned him with a finger. Moving toward her He quickly decided to lift her up on the counter. She yelped as her bare legs hit the cold stone. His arms slid around her waist pulling her toward him as he his lips brushed hers gently. He was patient as he slowly deepened the kiss until a hiss from stove startled them.

“The pot’s boiling over!” Deya said as Jakub stepped back and she jumped down from the counter.

“I got it,” He grabbed potholders and moved the pot.

“Thanks,” Deya replied.

“I hope it’s not ruined.” Jakub said worriedly.

Deya took a fork and tested a piece. “It’s a bit past al dente but it will be fine. They’ll understand. Let’s just get it drained.”

Jakub takes the pot to the sink and drains the pasta as Deya gets the dishes ready. She carefully spooned the garlic alfredo sauce over the cooked linguine adding a bit more parmesan cheese and herbs on top. Jakub studied her handiwork.

“I’m actually impressed,” Jakub admitted. “We did a good job. You can tell when something’s made with a bit of love, I think.”

“I agree,” Deya smiled. They finished putting the plates together.

“Think they’ll like it?” he asked nervously.

“Let’s hope so,” Deya answered a bit nervously.

“Well it may not earn Michelin stars but I think it came out quite well and no arguments. I enjoyed cooking with you.” He said. “How did you like us cooking together?”

“This has been a lot of fun,” Deya smiled.

“I agree,” Jakub grinned, “It’s another positive sign for us as a couple, you know?”

They walked out with carts that held each islander’s dish covered with a silver dome.

“Well this is fancy,” Gary said eyeing the carts.

“Wow,” Rahim exclaimed looking impressed, “Thanks so you much you two.”

“Looks absolutely lovely,” Chelsea added.

Shannon looked at Chelsea quizzically, “How can you tell what it is, Chelsea?”

“I’ll help you serve everyone,” Chelsea offered. She gets up from her white linen-draped chair to help you and Jakub serve all fourteen place settings.

“This must have been a lot of work,” Hope said looking a bit apologetic.

“Yea,” Noah noted, “Thank you so much.”

“So what are we having?” Bobby asked curiously.

Deya smiled, “We’ve prepared linguine with roasted garlic alfredo sauce for you tonight.”

“Really?” Chelsea asked obviously impressed. “That sounds lovely.”

“Nice. Some hearty carbs,” Graham approved.

“Isn’t pasta a bit basic though?” Hope asked sarcastically.

“Deya thought it would be the best way to go as we didn’t know if anyone had a seafood allergy.” Jakub smiled as Deya as she settled beside him in her chair.

“Thank goodness,” Shannon smiled at Deya. “I am allergic I wouldn’t have been able eat a thing.”

Bobby rose to his feet grandly. “I’d like to propose a toast to Jakub and Deya, our culinary hosts for the evening.”

Lottie interrupted “Thank you so much for this.”

Bobby glanced at Lottie who pantomimed zipping her lip before he looked over at Deya as he lifted his glass. “Jakub, you’re a lucky guy. Deya you can do better.”

“Wow, Thanks Bobby,” Deya smiled at him but it didn’t reach her eyes.

Everyone started eating and the only sounds were the cutlery gently clinking against the plates.

“Mmm. The roasted garlic alfredo sauce brings it all together nicely,” Graham complimented.

Marisol nodded, “It’s really nice! At least one of you must cook often, Deya?”

Jakub nodded pointing to Deya, “She said growing up she had to cook dinner because her parents worked a lot.”

“Well she is good because this is delicious.” Chelsea beamed.

“Thanks everyone, but I wouldn’t have been able to do it without my perfect sous chef.” Deya smiled raising her glass to Jakub.

“Thank you, thank you,” Jakub said returning her smile.

Marisol chuckled amused, “I was wondering how those power dynamics would work out. You can learn a lot by watching a couple in the kitchen.” Marisol studied her plate for a moment. “Did you two bond?”

Deya tilted her head looking over a Jakub as he glanced at her. “I think so I feel closer to him now.”

“Deya and I were just chatting before about it being a positive sign we got on so well.” Jakub explained as he took Deya’s hand.

“Very interesting,” Marisol replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Glad we have the Marisol seal of approval.” Jakub teased lightly.

“You should be.” Marisol bantered, “It doesn’t come easy.” She takes a big bite, smiling at Graham as she chews.

“The one bit of feedback I have is that the texture of the linguine is a bit soft,” Hope stated quietly.

“Sorry,” Deya apologized, “We got a little preoccupied.”

“You mean you did kitchen bits?” Bobby asked.

Deya face flushed.

“Kitchen bits, that’s a good one Bob,” Graham guffawed.

“Kitchen bits! Kitchen bit! I love saying it. Kitchen bits!” Elisa teased.

Jakub sighed, “I would rather save that for when we are outside the villa. Deya and I haven’t even done regular bits yet.” He looked at her roguishly, “She said she hadn’t done kitchen bits but she isn’t opposed to it.”

Deya was sure at this point her face was similar in shade to a tomato. She shook her head. “It was a kiss.”

“Right well,” Rahim said getting everyone’s attention, “I know I’m not the best at expressing myself. Actually, I usually struggle when the most when it’s important. So I, uh…Jo and I kissed on our date. It was unexpected but it happened. I wish I had handled it better, in terms of talking about it with both Shannon and Jo. I’m sorry to you both.”

“Thanks babes,” Shannon smiled at him.

“Thanks babes,” Jo said automatically. “Opps Shannon I’m sorry I know he’s not my babes it was just reflex…”

“Calm down.” Shannon smiled at her, “It’s okay.” She folded her napkin rather sharply though, obviously it bothered her but she was trying to be nice to Jo.

“I’m really glad you came out and said that Rahim.” Deya said honestly. “It takes courage to be direct, with all these emotions at stake.”

“It takes confidence, too.” Gary nodded. “You’ve really grown, mate.”

“Thanks for saying that, Deya.” Rahim looked at her gratefully.

“Some big decisions coming for you mate.” Graham noted.

Shannon gave Graham a dirty look.

“I’ve got to give it to Deya,” Lottie said reluctantly. “Not only did she make the gorgeous dinner tonight but her willingness at the pageant to put it aside and try to have fun and get us together again. She saved the day too.”

“Lottie you love to stir the cauldron,” Deya teased, “but when it came down to it you helped out too. You did try this morning.”

“So what did you guys do this morning while we were getting ready for the talent contest?” Chelsea asked.

“It started out we played water polo, messing about the pools floats, and talkng about who we really wanted to end up with here.” Bobby explained.

“And who we could see ourselves dating seriously when we get back home,” Noah finished. He exchanges glances with Hope and smiles.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing more about that,” Chelsea said.

“Me either,” Elisa piped up.

“Same,” Lottie agreed delicately wiping the corner of her mouth. Her dark lipstick wasn’t even mussed from the meal.

“I heard something buzz,” Hope said. Everyone looks around.

“Wow, Guys I got a text!” Deya said “Deya and Jakub, congratulations on treating your fellow Islanders to tonight meal of linguine with roasted garlic alfredo sauce…Tomorrow night as planned the boys will choose who they want to recouple with and the public will decide who picks first. #justdesserts #decisionsdecisions

Jakub sits up a little straighter and quietly points at Deya. “I already decided.”


	5. You Get What you Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a recoupling around the corner will everyone be happy?

Deya rolled over once again awake almost before the birds. She was going to extract herself gently from Jakub’s embrace and get herself ready for the day when his arms tightened around her.

“Morning Beautiful,” He said sleepily as he opened his eyes, “You always wake up so early?”

She smiled. “I do because I am used to getting a workout in before few hours of practice. You don’t become a professional cellist without a ton of practice. I miss my music.”

He looked at her nodding. “I can see that. It’s not like you brought your cello to the villa.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Deya gasped, “It’s far too expensive an instrument and there are too many people going in and out here.”

Jakub raised his eyebrows, “How much does a professional cello go for?”

“Depends on if it’s an antique or not they are valued by their sound add to the fact it’s a handmade instrument they can go for over 8000 pounds. If you are looking for an antique Italian made one they can go for much more.” She explained.

He looked at her in shock. “Now I understand why you left it safely at home. Speaking of home and leaving the villa, I was wondering what the first thing you would do when you left?”

“You think I’m leaving soon?” She asked her face fell a little.

“No, I think we can win this but we have to leave sometime.” He explained.

Deya smiled and tilted her head letting her red tousled hair fall across her face. “Probably text you.”

“I was thinking the same.” He replied as he pulled her closer to him. “What do you think will be our future?”

He was asking the tough questions. Questions that could make or break them it showed he was serious. “Well, I’m in no rush but someday I would like to married and maybe have kids but that would be a long way off.” She admitted, “I said before I pick jerks the last jerk was trying to push me into marriage and kids right now. He said he loved me but really he just wanted someone to control.”

Jakub looked at her thoughtfully as his arms tightened around her at her words, “I never really thought about kids but I’m not opposed to the idea. If anyone had said that before I met you I would have run for the hills. But as you said I’m in no hurry. I figured I should ask after the awkwardness between Noah and Hope at the Mr. and Mrs. game. ”

She nodded against his chest. “People need to have the same core values to work.”

He shifted uncomfortably, “Babe I’ve got an itch on my shoulder, since your hand is sort of near it would you mind getting it?”

Deya gently raked her nails over his shoulder.

“That’s perfect,” Jakub sighed contentedly. “Now I know why girls pay so much attention to their nails.”

Deya chuckled, “You didn’t think it was for the aesthetic, did you? Every time I get them done, I’m like… Mm, I can’t wait to use these babies on some dude with an itch who’s too lazy to get it himself.”

He stifled a laugh as not to wake the others. “What would I do without you?” He teased.

“Perish probably,” she bantered.

“Most likely,” He agreed giving a yawn which set her off as well. “Let’s get a bit more sleep.” He said pulling the duvet over them.

* * *

When they woke again the room was bustling with everyone getting ready for the day. Jakub kissed her on the forehead. “Meet you at the gym?” He asked.

Deya nodded, “Sure.” She headed to the dressing room the others had already left with the exception of Hope. She politely greeted Hope as she got ready.

“I was hoping we would get a chance to talk alone.” Hope stated.

“What do you want Hope?” Deya asked.

“Well this recoupling is the boy’s choice. Where do you stand?” Hope queried, “Is there anyone you want to pick you?”

“I want Jakub to pick me of course.” Deya stated wondering what the hell this had to do with her. Why did she want to be friendly? Unless Hope was trying to control the outcome of the recoupling. Deya wouldn’t put it past her. Hope’s control issues grated on her precisely because she reminded her of her ex-boyfriend.

“Then we need to tell him you want him to pick you,” Hope said grabbing her hand to pulling her off her chair.

Deya dug her feet in refusing to be pulled further. “Stop, once again, this doesn’t concern you, babe. If you don’t think Jakub and I have spoken already you are sadly mistaken. I don’t need to force it down his throat and neither do you.”

“I just want…” She started to say.

Deya interrupted, “Do you even hear yourself? You just want…” She shook the girl’s hand off her and walked away.

Jakub smiled as Deya got to the gym area. Rahim was already there coaching Gary as Graham looked on. Deya dropped down beside Jakub and started stretching.

“I admit I wondered how far I could push your flexibility,” he teased.

Deya just raised an eyebrow at him before she grabbed her heels and straightened her legs pulling them back to ears where she rested them for a few moments. Then letting one leg drop in front of her she continued her stretching by alternating legs. She sat up innocently like nothing had happened to find all the boys watching her. She smiled sweetly at Jakub. “Did that answer your question?”

“Oi…” Graham said clearing his throat tearing his gaze off Deya as he turned to look at rest of the guys who were shifting uncomfortably as they attempted to avert their gazes.

Deya’s smile was still fixed on Jakub as his ears went red. “I…yes, that did answer the question.”

Once her stretching was done Deya stood up and did a couple warmup cartwheels and round offs. After the other day she didn’t try to hide her tumbling. Since the boys were still using the weights. She did a run crossed the lawn before she dropped down to pull some power poses. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Jakub smiling at her. “You want a spotter?”

“Sure,” She said pushing herself into a handstand. Jakub stood behind her as she balanced. He didn’t touch her but he was ready in case she started to falter. “Jakub?” she questioned.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Are you sure you want to pick me?” She asked, placing a foot gently on his shoulder.

“It’s a big decision it might be the last recouple before the end. What are you thinking?” He asked.

“I think I can’t foretell the future but I know I want to spend more time with you.” She admitted. “I don’t want to couple with anyone else.” She moved her other foot to the other shoulder.

“It’s nice to hear that from you,” He said smiling. “I’m meant what I said last night that I wanted to pick you.”

Deya slid her knees to his broad shoulders dropping her heels behind him. “You think you can handle that?” She teased. His arms came around to grasp her legs. 

He chuckled, “I can think of worse things.” His voice became serious as he continued, “The question is…are you brave enough to try me? Even knowing…”

Deya pulled her arms up letting all weight rest on Jakub, effectively silencing him as she pulled her body to sit on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought her lips to his.

“I’m not worried about that.” She said quietly when she finally pulled away. “What you did before we got together is of little consequence. I don’t care what the others think.”

“I couldn’t ask for a better partner.” He said giving her a gentle gaze, “You’ll be there looking beautiful, as always. And this time I get to choose you …”

Deya smiled at him. “I look forward to it.” She let go of his neck dropping her body back down to place her hands firmly on the ground.

He loosened his grip on her legs as and assisted in moving her feet to his shoulders once more. As she then gently pushed off him to flip over gracefully to her feet. “That was pretty fun.” He grinned giving her a cheeky look. “I wonder what else we could do.”

“I guess you’ll have to stick with me to see,” Deya teased.

Their banter was interrupted by Noah, “I’ve got a text!” Everyone gathered around him as he read. “At tonight’s recoupling, one girl will get to choose who she wants to recouple with. She’ll get to make her choice before any of the boys. The lucky girl will be chosen by a public vote. #ladiesfirst #oneoftheguys”

“One of us gets first pic,” Jo squealed.

“Hope it’s me!” Hope said.

“So do I.” Noah replied.

“I bet they voted for one of the new girls,” Lottie shook her head.

“You think? I was going to put my money on Deya.” Bobby said smiling.

“I’m just going to close my eyes and hope for the best no matter what.” Deya stated serenely. 

Lottie huffed, “I guess you’re right. There’s not a lot we can do about it anyway. Besides making sure we look hot as hell tonight.”

“Come on.” Elisa grinned “Let’s go get ready.”

The Islanders disperse except for Jakub. He reaches to take Deya’s hand. “I shouldn’t keep you but…” His lips grazed hers in a teasing kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

* * *

When Deya entered the dressing room it was in full flurry. She walked over to her clothing and picked up her wine colored dress regarding it thoughtfully before setting it aside for dark green strapless, trumpet dress with black beading on the left side of the bodice and a slip that came to upper thigh in the middle.

“Oh girl,” Marisol whistled, “You are going to knock his socks off with that.”

“Thanks Marisol,” Deya smiled, “However my usual hair style doesn’t fit. I need to put into a bun or something.”

“Why didn’t you wear that one before?” Lottie asked curiously as she eyed up the dress admiringly.

“I wear it all the time for concerts,” Deya explained grinning, “I can’t exactly wear a short skirt to play a cello.”

Hope looked over at her. “Let me help you with your hair.” It seemed to be her way of apologizing so Deya nodded her agreement. Hope smiled “I know exactly what to do for it.”

Hope brought her tools over as Deya rummaged for her makeup. “I think a romantic braided up-do with some tendrils would be perfect tonight. I might pull a bit, is that okay?”

“I’ll be alright, thanks Hope.” Deya said kindly.

“I wanted to talk to you anyway,” She said lowering her voice. “I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have tried to push. After the talent show I was thinking about what I said and how I treated you… and...”

Deya sighed, “I may have been over-reacting to you a bit. When someone tries to push me it takes me back to my last boyfriend. He was…controlling to put it lightly. I had to change the town I lived in and everything. He though women should be seen and not heard but also that I should bow to his every whim.” She chuckled weakly, “I don’t mind being submissive at times… but he wanted to own me. He though I needed to stop working and stay home to raise his babies. When I left he stalked me, I had to fight to get my life back. There was so much drama. It…still scares me at times.”

Hope’s was in shock. “Babes…oh my god…” The other girls had gathered listening to Deya’s story. “I know I was being pushy because…never mind it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry.”

“If you need to talk I’m here for you,” Marisol offered soberly. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

Deya chuckled wryly. “I don’t like to talk about that part of my life very much I prefer to look toward the future. The past…I can’t change it but the future is malleable.”

“That explains a lot,” Shannon raised an eyebrow at her.

Hope stepped back from her. “There perfect.” She had created a crown braid that started further back from her brow allowing for a softer look as some tendrils framed her face.

“Wow that’s amazing Hope, Thank you.” Deya smiled and gave her hug she turned around to continue looking for the right lipstick color when she saw and hand holding a lipstick out to her. Deya’s gaze followed the arm to see Lottie.

“This color will be fantastic for your skin tone and that amazing dress.” Lottie said, “It’s one of my own colors.”

Deya smiled. “I get to tryout a Lottie original?”

Lottie nodded giving her a wry smile. “You’ve been nicer than you had to be I know I’m not easy to get along with.”

“Babes! You don’t have any earrings,” Chelsea exclaimed. “With hair like that you need earrings.” She went over to her jewelry box. She poked around for a few minutes before holding out her hand to Deya. “Here.”

She dropped a pair of medium sized textured gold hoops into Deya’s hand. Deya put them on and looked at the girls. “You look amazing.” Marisol said smiling.

Elisa looked at her critically and smirked, “She doesn’t just look amazing. She looks hot enough to pose with me. Jakub isn’t going to know what hit him.”

Deya chuckled lightly, “Thanks Elisa.”

“We need a picture of this.” Elisa said pulling out her phone. She handed it to Hope and went to stand beside Deya. They posed and Hope clicked. “Fabulous, thanks Deya, I can’t wait to update my socials when I get home.”

“Deya needs to walk in last and make an entrance.” Chelsea giggled.

“She should…” Marisol added.

Deya blushed. “You guys…”

“If I was Jakub I’d be all over you too….who am I kidding I’d do it anyway. Seriously girl that dress…” Elisa teased as the others nodded in agreement.  


* * *

The guys are already waiting as the girls walk into the fire pit. Hope, Chelsea, and Elisa made Deya walk behind them basically covering her until they turned to the side she stepped up into the fire pit area.

Graham and Gary whistled immediately, “Damn Deya you go girl.” 

Bobby's eyes widened when he saw her, his gaze obviously trying to catalog everything, even though he seemed unable to meet her eye. “Wow. Deya, you... you look great. Amazing.” Although she knew the compliment was genuine, there was a strange tone to his voice; a odd mix of wistful and melancholy.

“That’s some dress, Rahim smiled, “you look amazing tonight.”

“Agreed,” Noah said turning to Jakub, “You look so good that none of us can really match up but we all know who you dressed to impress.”

“Jakub should take back what said to her on your date,” Chelsea said smirking.

Deya had completely forgotten that Jakub had snubbed her look on that date. Well to be honest she wasn’t even really trying then. She was still with Bobby then so it really didn’t matter to her she looked good at the time but she didn’t go all out. She just stood in line with the girls as everyone waited for the telltale text.

Jakub swallowed thickly as he looked at Deya. “You are the fittest thing, I think I’ve ever seen.”

Deya smiled at him and he gratefully returned the smile.

“I bet he’s thanking his lucky stars, Deya saved him,” Lottie teased making everyone laugh. Except Bobby who was not his jovial self.

Graham’s phone dinged. “I’ve got a text. The public vote is in. The girl who gets to choose who she would like to recouple with is…” He looks up from his phone and beams. “Marisol.”

Marisol steps forward choosing Graham immediately. They seem good together and Marisol seems happy with her choice as Graham sat down beside her.

Deya was hoping Jakub’s turn would be next but Noah stood up as his phone buzzed. Unsurprisingly he chose Hope. Bobby pretended to act surprised as a joke which made everyone laugh but Deya was getting nervous what if Jakub couldn’t pick her.

Jakub checks his phone and nods. “That would be me.” He looks both nervous and excited. “This might not come as a big surprise anybody.” He looks at the group. “But it’s still a huge deal to me. ‘Cause in the time we’ve been coupled up, this girl has really changed the way I think about my future. As in, before I didn’t know she was gonna be a part of it. And now I kinda hope she will be. The girl I want to couple up already knows who she is. Deya. ”

He reached out to Deya with outstretched arms as she slid into his embrace. Jakub pulled her in planting a gentle kiss on her forehead before they both sit down. His large hand warmed her smaller one and gave her a feeling of security.

Gary went next picking Lottie who was ready to give him the riot act before he said her name. Then Rahim surprised everyone except Deya and picked Jo. Shannon was nice enough but she wasn’t supportive of Rahim’s comic book hobby. The BMX racing blond thought it was cool rather than ignoring it.

Then it came down to Bobby. Poor Bobby being faced with the decision of sending girls home looked completely lost. “This is probably the hardest thing I’ve had to do since I came to the villa,” He stated. “There are three girls left and the rules say I can only pick one of you. Obviously, if it was up to me, you would all get to stay and we would be one big happy family. But I have to go with my gut. So the girl I want to couple up with is…Chelsea.”

Chelsea immediately turned to comfort the other two as Elisa dabbed at her eyes while Shannon squeezed her shoulders in a one armed hug.

“I’m sorry girls, it really is nothing personal.” Bobby sighed obviously feeling guilty.

Jakub put his arm around Deya’s waist and gave a comforting squeeze. Elisa and Shannon fetched their bags while the rest of the Islanders waited.

“Poor girls,” Bobby said shaking his head, “they got sent home because of me.”

“I told you before that you can’t fix everything,” Deya stated quietly.

Marisol nodded, “It’s not your fault, Bobby. You had to choose somebody. Two girls would have been going home either way.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Bobby still didn’t look convinced. “I just hope they don’t hold it against me.”

“I think you picked well,” Deya said with a small smile, “Chelsea is good for you and good for the rest of the Villa. So don’t beat yourself up.”

Bobby smiled slightly, “Thanks Deya.”

“Yea, Thanks.” Chelsea beamed.

Shannon and Elisa emerged from the villa with their suitcases. The islanders huddled around them to say their goodbyes. When Shannon reached over hug Deya she whispered. “Remember everything I taught you call me after this mess.”

Deya nodded giving the girl a squeeze before releasing her. Shannon seemed to make peace with both Jo and Rahim before she left. Then it was Elisa’s turn. Her goodbyes seemed a bit forced but she promised to do a collab with Lottie as she left.  


* * *

Once they were gone the islanders seemed to disperse into groups of twos and threes. Some for drinks others for food and Deya found herself walking toward the daybeds. Noah and Rahim were having such a serious conversation that they didn’t see her approach.

“Mate you are taking this super seriously,” Noah said.

Rahim looked worried, “Do you think I shouldn’t?”

“No, no this is a big deal.” Noah answered, “I’m just saying if it’s making you this nervous…” He shrugged.

“I’ve decided, I’m going to ask her,” Rahim stated, “I think. I just need to figure out how to bring it up.” Deya purposefully walked a little louder as to announce her approach. “Oh hey, Deya.” Rahim seemed really nervous.

“Hey boys,” Deya greeted.

“I didn’t see you there,” Rahim said looking everywhere but at her.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Deya apologized.

“That’s okay,” Rahim said kindly, “We were just talking about…We were just talking…”

Deya smiled, “Could anyone else use a drink?”

“Wow, I’m so thirsty,” Rahim said giving her a grateful glance. “I’ll get us some drinks right now.” He hurried off to get some drinks.

“It was nice of you to let him off the hook,” Noah said knowingly.

“If Rahim wants to tell me, he will,” Deya replied, “I’m not one to push.”

“You’ve been a good friend to Rahim and me.” Noah said nodding, “Soo…You and Jakub huh?”

Deya smiled, “I know he seems a bit arrogant. But he can be very sweet.”

“Well he must really like you,” Noah mused, “I’ve not seen him act like he does with you. You two are cute together. Are you happy? I mean, did the recoupling work out like you hoped?” He was his gaze skittered from her to the pool. He wasn’t okay.

“I’m over the moon and I wanted to see where it might go…we get on well,” Deya answered honestly.

“That’s good,” he replied, “Man, when you started saying ‘I’m over the moon,’ I thought you were going to say ‘I’m over Jakub.' I was like, yikes that was quick.”

“Ha-ha,” Deya teased. “Luckily, I’m not that fickle. I don’t think I could take him back to the fire pit and get a do-over if I change my mind.”

Noah laughed.

“You should be over the moon after all this but you seem…not to be.” Deya noted.

Noah looked at her, “Not hiding much from you, am I?” She shook her head. “Have you ever been so afraid to disappoint people that you don’t ever go after what you want?”

“Yes,” Deya said quietly, “I almost didn’t finish uni because my fiancé wanted me to stay be a good little housewife and stay home with our babies. I almost did it but …”

“But what?” Jakub asked startling them both as he settled beside Deya quietly handing each of them a drink.

Deya sipped her drink as both men looked at her continue. “He was …abusive. He wanted me to be under his thumb. My parents adored him…they had no idea what he was really like. When it finally fell apart because I wouldn’t follow his every whim, my parent’s realized and did everything they could to help me get away. ”

“Noah if you feel something is off, address it now.” Deya stated quietly. “It’s harder the longer you wait.”

“That’s good advice,” Jakub nodded giving Deya a kiss on the cheek.

Noah smiled slightly before raising his glass, “what should we drink to?”

“Deya and that dress,” Jakub said eyeing her up appreciatively.

Noah smiled, “She does look ravishing.”

He raised his glass higher with Jakub. “To Deya and that dress,” They said waiting for her to respond.

“To good friends and the future.” Deya said raising her own glass before taking a sip. The wine is cold and sweet.

“It’s getting a bit late I should head in.” Noah said.

“Noah, just think about what I said.” Deya smiled at him. “You know I’m here if you need to talk.”

“You always are. Thanks Deya,” Noah reached over to pull her into a solid hug briefly before stepping away.  


* * *

Once he was gone, Jakub turned to Deya, “I was wondering if you wanted to go up to the terrace before turning in.”

“I’d be delighted.” She replied.

The terrace was quiet. Deya and Jakub sat together looking up at the sky.

“You never see this many stars at home.” Jakub mused. “Not to get all cheesy and poetic, or whatever, but bloody hell, there must be a trillion of them.

The warm breeze picked up a loose tendril of Deya’s hair and blew it across his face. Jakub laughed and carefully tucked it behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek. He seemed at a loss for words at the moment.

“Cat got your tongue?” She teased lightly.

He looked startled for a moment, “I’m sorry I…could just look at you all night. You’ve been through so much and you are so strong. Chelsea told me what you told the girls earlier and with what you said to Noah, I see the whole picture.”

“I don’t dwell on it too much, but sometimes my experiences are good for helping others,” Deya explained. “I prefer to turn toward the future. The future can always be changed.”

Jakub slipped his arm around her waist and nodded as he changed the subject. “We don’t get too many chances like this to be alone together. I even told Ibrahim that I needed an excuse to come find you.”

Deya smiled, “You don’t need an excuse, silly.” She kissed his cheek.

“Good to know,” he smirked fixing her with a smoldering blue stare. “I want you.”

A shiver ran down her spine at his words, she looked up at him as she said huskily. “I’m right here.”

His arm around her waist tightened as he pulled her to him. Tilting her head toward him with his palm, he kissed her gently as if asking permission again. She acquiesced to his silent request deepening the kiss.

He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath but Deya had other ideas. She tilted her head finding the pulse point on his neck. His quick intake of breath as her mouth touched the sensitive area was all she needed to hear as she ran her fingers down his powerful back.

His hands clutched at her dress for a moment and his eyes searched hers. “Ever since I saw you step into the fire pit tonight, I’ve wanted to take that dress off you.”

She smiled as she stood up and turned around so he could unzip it. As he worked the zipper his mouth pressed against the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. She gave him an appreciative sigh.

Her dress dropped to the floor and he sat back on the wide bench. The strapless dress was gone and that left her in just her lacy underwear that barely covered her. She turned around making no move to conceal herself.

His gaze raked over her body as she stepped over to him. “I thought you were fit before,” he tried to note lightly but his voice gave him away, “I can see now that my impression was…inadequate.” He placed his hands on her hips and drawing her toward him.

Deya leaned over to place her hand on his shoulder as she straddled his lap. His lips met hers in a possessive, needy kiss. Her hands deftly unbuttoned his shirt enabling her to map out his well-toned chest. She pulled out of the kiss and dropped her head to his neck. His deliciously masculine scent enveloped her as she gently bit his neck. She was rewarded for her efforts with a low moan.

Jakub shrugged out of his shirt letting it fall into a heap behind him before cupping her breasts. He ran his thumbs over them as she instinctively arched into him. “I want to see all of you,” he whispered huskily.

Deya nodded stepping back from him before turning around much to his confusion. She bent at the waist giving him a view of her ass as she slowly slid off the slip of lace covering her. She turned her head and gave him slight smirk. This woman was going to be the death of him… but what a way to go.

She turned back around her gaze unabashed as she beckoned him to stand up. “You need to **change this**.” She said running a finger along his waistband teasingly before effortlessly unbuttoning his pants. He shuddered at her touch as he submitted to her request. Kicking his pants aside when they got hung up made her chuckle for a moment breaking his nervousness. He smiled at her amusement before once again drawing her back to him.

Deya gracefully straddled his lap once again.

He couldn’t help but groan as her body pressed flushed with his as his lips captured hers. Sure, he had slept with other girls in the villa. He could even admit that he didn’t really care about them. Deya was different and he wanted to make sure that she knew it.

She moved back slightly, creating some space between them as she placed his hands on her hips. He looked at her curiously as she bent backward to collect her underwear for a moment before realizing she was pulling a condom out of them. They had a hidden pocket.

Jakub smiled amused at her resourcefulness. He respected the fact that she wanted to be safe. He had thought to put one in his back pocket but she had once again surprised him.

She tore the wrapper open and with a practiced motion slipped it on him. Her kiss muffled their moans as she slid down the length of him. His hands tightened on her hips as she set a painfully slow pace against him.

He realized what she was doing and slipped a hand between them. Her gasp against his mouth told he’d found the right spot. She hastened her pace her mouth never leaving his.

Recognizing he would not be able to handle this for long with the way she had wound him up. He pulled his lips from hers to whisper in her ear. “Let go, I’ll catch you.” He applied a bit more pressure with his hand as his lips found hers again. She fought for a moment before giving in to her body’s demands. She keened against his mouth as her body trembled against him. His response was immediate as he shuddered with her. He held her against him working his fingers until they were both spent.

They shifted to lie on the bench, as they basked in the afterglow, his hand caressing her back as she toyed with the lines on his chest.

“Wow,” He said smiling, “That was awesome.”

“I aim to please,” Deya teased.

“No,” Jakub explained, “I meant me. I rocked your world.”

Deya giggled before giving his chest a playful slap. “So cocky.”

“You knew that was part of the package babes,” He teased, before adding “Okay, we were both awesome.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Special thanks to GarnetSaren for helping me describe Bobby...I was so stuck there.**


	6. Heart on Sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the recoupling seems to be calm and clear unfortunately storm clouds are on the horizon.

“Deya, wake up gorgeous.” Jakub was standing by the bed smiling when Deya opened eyes. “Morning sleepyhead.” He holds up two steaming mugs, “I made you a cuppa.” He passed her the drink ensuring the handle was pointed toward her so she didn’t burn herself.

“Thanks, Jakub.” She brought the mug to her lips and took a sip. Glancing around the room she realized she was the only one in bed. “Did I oversleep or something?”

“No don’t worry,” Jakub said smiling at her gently, “It’s not that late. I wanted to let you have a lie in after last night’s recoupling. It was pretty intense.”

Deya was pretty sure it wasn’t the recoupling he was referring to but it was very sweet of him all the same. He settled on the bed beside her, cradling his own mug and sipping at it carefully.

“I’m so glad we’re solid now.” He sighed, as he pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear. “This feels right. It’ll be weird when were out of here and actually get to do real life couple things. Meet each other’s mates and take turns doing the washing up. I can’t wait to do all those real life everyday things with you.”

He lied back on the bed looking at the ceiling. “Here’s a question, if we win this thing, what do you reckon you’d spend the most of your money on?”

“Probably pay off my student loans.” Deya admitted. “I was lucky to get a partial scholarship but I had to work my way through uni.”

“You’re very practical,” Jakub smiled stretching out his arms. “Whatever happens on the outside, I hope I get to spend my time with you, because this is like, a big deal. Where you spend your time is where you spend your life.”

He picked up his empty cup along with Deya’s before standing, “Let’s go down and show our faces to the rest of the villa.”

Deya climbed out of bed, “But, I’m not dressed yet.” She was still wearing her long black nightgown. The shear panels hid little from him.

Jakub’s gaze slid over her body suggestively. “No one would mind seeing you au naturel,” He teased lightly, as he moved to pull her to him to kiss her hungrily. He stepped back a few moments later. “I’ll wash up your mug, go get ready.”

* * *

When Deya stepped out of the Villa she saw Noah and Rahim talking quietly she walked toward them when she was quickly spotted by Noah as he gestured her over. “Oh Deya,” Rahim looked a bit out of sorts almost like he did last night. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I was just looking for Jakub,” Deya stated giving Rahim a concerned look.

“Right of course,” He kicks at the grass, looking a bit awkward.

“You alright?” Deya asked looking worried for her friend.

“Actually, mate, Deya might be the perfect person to ask,” Noah said thoughtfully. “She gives some good advice. She knows you pretty well.”

“You reckon I should ask?” He queried Noah.

Noah nodded firmly.

“Ask me what?” Deya tilted her head curiously.

“Okay, so…you know me and Jo are like, a really good thing and everything?” He asked.

“You’re cute together,” Deya smiled, “So what’s the problem?” Rahim blushed lightly as Noah smiled at Deya.

“Well, I want to ask her to by girlfriend, like, officially.” He explained. “But I really don’t know the best way to do it. Will you help me out?”

Deya grinned she was genuinely happy for her friend. Even if Jo didn’t like her because Deya was honest when she said Jo shouldn’t have lied about kissing Rahim. “Sure, of course I’ll help.”

Rahim grinned, “Brilliant! Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s go to the roof terrace and plan this out.” Noah said leading the way.

Once you’re all settled on the terrace with water bottles. Rahim glances around awkwardly, “Okay so I want Jo to be my girlfriend, but I don’t know how to make that happen and the guys have been no help.”

“Hey,” Noah said looking hurt, “my suggestion wasn’t as bad as the others. As least I didn’t suggest writing out ‘will you be my girlfriend’ out on my stomach with lipstick.”

“That had to be Gary,” Deya said thoughtfully with a chuckle, “Bobby probably wanted to put on a show.”

“Yea he wanted to get the islanders together to do a flash mob in Bobby terms,” Noah admitted regarding her curiously.

“I’m not surprised,” Deya giggled. “But that’s not your style.”

“You’re right.” Rahim looked happier already.

“I actually think you should do it up here in the way you said your favorite superhero does it…” Noah suggested. “Oh, what’s his name?”

“Violet Man,” Deya answered automatically, “We need to mix up some more of those drinks one night too.”

“Spot on, Deya,” Rahim said happily.

“You should do it like Violet Man and declare your love from the rooftops.” Noah continued.

“I think that’s a bit much for me, guys.” Rahim said looking worried again. “I want her to think. I’m genuine and not that I’m doing it because this is Love Island.”

“I get you,” Noah nodded. “Strip it back to basics. First let’s sort your chat.”

“Just tell her how you feel,” Deya said quietly, “it doesn’t need to be loud and extra or over the top gushy. That isn’t you. Just be yourself and say you feel. That’s what a girl really wants anyway. If she’s into a guy she isn’t going to care so much how it was asked but that it was asked in a heartfelt way. It makes her feel safe and secure in the relationship.”

“Deya is right,” Noah said giving Deya a small smile, “I told you she gives great advice. Don’t think about it too much just do it.”

“You think?” Rahim asked.

Deya and Noah both nodded.

“Whatever you do man, it’ll be great,” Noah said to bolster his friend.

“What he said,” Deya agreed.

A grin breaks across Rahim’s face, “Yea, it’s be fine. I feel good about it now. Thanks for your help guys…I don’t want to mess it up.” He grabbed his water bottle and headed down the steps.

Deya listened to Rahim’s footsteps fade away before looking over at Noah. “I know we had a pretty heavy conversation the other night and I haven’t had much chance to ask but are you alright?”

Noah smiled at her, “I’ve been thinking long and hard about what I want from a relationship both inside the villa and outside. It’s still kind of a mess though.”

“Instead of trying to figure out what you do want perhaps you should figure out what you don’t want and go from there. Sometimes that’s a better starting point.” She suggested taking a sip from her water bottle.

She stood up to leave and huffed in surprise as Noah grabbed her hand. “Hey, I just wanted to say thanks.”

Deya smiled at him as she left the terrace leaving him to his thoughts.

Deya walked back out onto the lawn to see Jakub and the some of the other islanders stretched out on the loungers.

“Deya come join me,” Jakub slid over to make room for her as she slipped beside him.

“Wow there’s a cloud,” Gary announced. Everyone looks up following his gaze.

“Ha, it looks like the aubergine emoji,” Jakub chuckled. “Which looks like…”

Deya gave him playful slap on the arm, as Lottie interrupted him. “Everyone knows what the aubergine emoji looks like.”

Graham suddenly sat up straight. “Did anyone feel that?”

“Feel what?” Jakub asked smirking at Deya, “Deya swatted a mosquito but I barely felt it.”

“That!” Graham looked at his hand. “I swear I just felt a raindrop.”

“Nah, it’s not going to rain here, Graham. It’s so sunny” Hope stated.

Jo looked at Noah. “What were you guys chatting about?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Noah lied the corner off his eye twitched almost imperceptibly as he glanced at Deya. She smiled inwardly knowing that she found his tell. She silently thanked Shannon. She would be sure to hang out with her after this.

“It’s impossible to talk about nothing.” Lottie said with a smirk as Jo looked at Deya and narrowed her eyes. There’s always something worth talking about. Just like you should never be doing nothing. There’s always something to do.”

“We’re doing nothing right now,” Hope replied.

“I felt it again!” Graham said.

“what?” Noah asked.

“The rain!” Graham said again shaking his head.

“It’s not going to rain,” Hope said flatly.

“Looks like it’s all just you, Graham.” Gary replied.

“Wait,” Deya said glancing at Graham curiously, “You sail so you have to keep an eye on the weather and know the signs of it changing right.”

Graham looked at her with surprise before breaking into a grin. “Well yea, I mean we get the weather reports but they’re not always accurate. We use a barometer often to help us as well as reading the clouds and humidity. There some old sailor sayings. ‘Ring around moon, rain before noon. Ring around sun, rain before day is done.”

Deya looked at the sun and saw a halo around it, “is that halo around the sun what you mean?”

Graham looked at the sun and smirked. “Good job girl, you got it.” He looked at the rest of the islanders “mark my words it’s gonna rain.”

Lottie looks up frowning. “It is getting a little moody up in that sky.”

“You should be the next weather girl.” Jo smiled.

“I actually was thinking I’d make quite a good weather girl.” Lottie smirked before adding, “So would Deya.”

“Thanks Lottie,” Deya looked up at sky as a shadow covered them all. The sky had been covered by rolling clouds.

“Uh oh,” Noah said.

“This doesn’t look good,” Jakub shook his head as thick raindrops started to fall.

Deya smiled with delight, “I love the rain.” She got up spreading her arms out and twirled around the lawn.

“You’re gonna get soaked,” Hope chided.

“Most of us went swimming already anyway… so what’s the difference.” Deya answered blissfully dancing around.

“She’s got a point,” Noah nodded.

The rain gets heavier, and heavier. “Are you feeling it now?” Graham asked triumphantly.

“My eyeliner!” Lottie wailed.

“Lottie, I thought your element was water,” Marisol teased.

The rest of the islanders ran toward the villa leaving Deya and Jakub in the deluge she grabbed him by the hand giggling. “You’re gonna stay?”

“Let’s say I like the rain,” He led her over to the pool, “but what I like better is getting time alone with you.” He grabbed her by the arms chuckling as he shifted his weight effectively making them fall into the pool.

The only sound when Deya resurfaced was the sound of her laughter. “I’m so getting you back for that.”

“I look forward to it.” He teased.

* * *

By the time they made their way back to the villa and got changed, the living room was in full flurry. The sun loungers had been brought in from outside and a full blanket fort was in progress. Jo and Rahim had gone to the grocery for snacks.

“Graham, what are you doing over there with the chairs?” Hope asked.

“And the belts and rope?” Chelsea added.

“I’m building a private space that I am reserving for my needs.” Graham answered.

“What do you mean? Chelsea asked.

Deya bit her lip to keep from grinning.

“It’s just like, a private space. You know for grown-ups who love each other and want to spend time together.” He explained as if she was 5 years old.

Bobby winked, “I get you it’s like the…love area. What would you call it though?”

“The love shack,” Chelsea said giggling.

“The dungeon,” Graham stated.

Deya looked over at Jakub and then back at Graham before asking, “Can anyone use it?”

“Of course,” The tattooed sailor laughed, “You never fail to surprise me.”

“Wow Deya,” Lottie smirked, “You’re into some stuff.”

Deya returned her smirk, “You have no idea.”

The other islanders looked at her in shock. Deya shrugged, “Everyone’s got their thing.”

Deya and Jakub went to get more blankets for the fort before everyone crawled in. It was quite an achievement to make a blanket fort that fit 12 people. Amazingly it didn’t cave in. It got really hot in there though and everyone soon scurried out to find the rain storm was over and the sun had returned.

Rahim nudged Deya, “I’m going to do it. I’m going to ask Jo out now while the sun is setting.”

Deya smiled, “Brilliant! You’ll do fine.”

Noah sidled over to them “Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Are you going to do it mate?”

“Yep, I’m going to ask her.” Rahim said firmly. “Come with me guys. Just in case I mess up.”

They head outside and wipe off the sun loungers. “Ugh everything is so soggy,” Jakub complained. “It’s pretty warm though.”

“Watch out, Jakub wants a weather girl job,” Lottie teased.

“I could never replace them.” He grinned glancing at Deya.

“Speaking of our favorite weather girls…” Rahim said nervously as he walked over to Jo who sat cross legged in the damp grass. “There’s something I want to ask you, Jo.”

“Oh sure,” She got to her feet to face him. “What’s up? Are you okay?”

“Yes, after some help from Deya and Noah…”He nods in your direction, smiling.

Deya felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Noah smiling softly, “it was mostly you.”

“I finally have the right words,” Rahim continued, “As the sun sets on this rainy day; I realize that there are only two things I know for certain in this world. First I know the sun will rise again tomorrow. Secondly, I know that when I see that sunrise tomorrow morning, I want to see it knowing that you are my girlfriend.”

Deya reached up to Noah’s hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze. “I’m so happy he found his confidence. If she doesn’t say yes she’s going into the pool.”

Noah chuckled softly, “I don’t think you’ll have to do that.”

“Really?” Jo seemed gob smacked for a moment before she found her voice. “You want me to be your girlfriend?”

“More than anything, Jo,” Rahim admitted.

“Of course!!” Jo said grinning from ear to ear, “Yes. A thousand times yes!” Jo hugs Rahim as all the Islanders start to cheer.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Deya said smiling as the rest of the islanders offered their congratulations.

Jo looked at Rahim before whispering something in his ear. He answered her and nodded as Jo walked over to Deya, “can we talk for a moment?”

Deya nodded as Jo led her over to then swinging bed. “I need to apologize. I treated you badly. I thought you were after Rahim. When in fact you were helping him for me in a sense, I misjudged you. Can you forgive me?”

Deya looked over at the girl and smiled. “If I held a grudge for every person who did me wrong here I wouldn’t have any friends.”

Jo impulsively reached over hugging Deya. “Thank you!!”

She saw Rahim over Jo’s shoulder mouthing thank you.

* * *

The islanders opened the snacks that Jo and Rahim had brought from the grocery when Lottie’s’ phone chimed.

Lottie read. “Islanders today you will take part in a boys-v-girls sexy dance off. The winning team will be the one that raises their opponents’ heart rates the highest.”

“Aww this will be a laugh,” Jo grinned as the girls headed to the dressing room

The girls were bustling to get ready when Deya wolf whistled to get their attention as the girls looked at her she asked. “How bad do you want to win this competition?”

“We want to win.” Hope said decisively.

“Okay, then we need to stay calm and not get upset because we are getting the chance to dance on each guy. No one can get bent out of shape because someone went to go grind on someone else’s man.” Deya explained.

“Good point,” Marisol nodded. The other girls nodded in agreement.

“Marisol,” Deya dropped her voice to whisper, “I think we need to remind Graham, Bobby and Jakub about our kiss.”

Her eyes opened in surprise, “That could be our ace in the hole.”

Deya nodded cheekily as she looked through her bag. “Oh here it is!” She pulled out Jakub’s blue shirt. And slid it on, untied it was came down to her upper thighs. She had put on a white bikini and heels, a many stranded pearl choker was wrapped around her neck with another one wrapped twice around her left ankle. Her hair twisted up in her usual twin space buns.

“Wait a minute,” Lottie said looking Deya up and down. “That’s proper stripper gear there.”

Deya shrugged, “How else do you think I paid for the Royal Academy of London?” I was able to get a partial scholarship but I had to pay the rest myself. My parents weren’t able to help me.”

Lottie nodded understandingly. “I have a few mates who danced to work through uni.”

“Scholarships are rare, you were lucky,” Marisol added.

Deya nodded as she checked her lipstick.

The boys were going first so the girls headed to the fire-pit not wanting to give anything away Deya pulled on some denim jeans along with the shirt.

“Good idea,” Hope nodded approvingly. They put on the heart monitor as instructed and waited.

Noah came out first as pounding bass filled their ears. He staggered his walk as he made his way over Chelsea dropping onto her as she squealed with delight. Deya smiled to herself as Hope told Chelsea to breath. Noah laughed and sauntered over to Hope leaning over her a he grinded slowly over her before he licked a bead of sweat of her brow.

“Noah is putting the sexy librarian,” Lottie teased as he moved over to her.

“Fancy a dance Deya?” He asked teasingly.

Deya didn’t answer she just raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. He chuckled at her response and gripped his butt with his own two hands before pulling off his pants with a flourish.

Deya had seen many a guy do this after there were male strippers too she had to admit she didn’t think Noah had it in him. She ignored Hope chanting, “Deep breaths” over and over honestly it was more annoying than anything perhaps she should just follow her own advice.

He leaned over Jo and said “Did you say…deep?” As he sauntered away Deya wolf whistled at him. He glanced over at her with wide eyes as his cheeks flushed. She smirked at him knowingly.

“Okay, wow that set the bar,” Hope said fanning herself.

“Hope, deep breathes,” Lottie teased.

“Well at least someone knows how to keep their cool,” Marisol smiled at Deya. “You didn’t so much as bat an eyelash.”

They were interrupted by Bobby’s entrance into the fire pit. “Here’s my boy,” Chelsea squealed.

“Don’t get excited,” Hope said bossily. “We’ve got to keep our cool.”

Deya smirked inwardly Hope barely kept her cool when Noah was grinding on the other girls but she kept her mouth shut so that was a start.

Bobby picked up Chelsea and spun her around and set her back down before kissing her all over.

“Oh my god!” Chelsea exclaimed.

“Chelsea chill!” Hope demanded.

Bobby swaggered around the circle for them all before walking away.

“I wonder who is next?” Lottie asked.

Jakub sauntered toward Deya. The firelight illuminated his muscular arms as a sultry heavy beat begins to play.

Chelsea nudged Deya, “That’s your boy.” Deya gave her a small smile as she watched Jakub.

“Hey ladies,” He greeted looking the girls up and down. He strutted over to Deya and ran one finger down the outside of her thigh.

Deya smiled at his as she shifted to give him access, “As you wish.”

Jakub sits on her lap and starts to gyrate slowly from side to side. He put both arms around her shoulders straddling her lap as he grinds. Giving the other girls a show as he dances.

“Woah, ride em’, cowboy!” Jo hoots.

“Jakub has got it going on,” Chelsea agreed.

He’s hot but she couldn’t let it get to his head, Deya pretended to yawn dropping her head on Marisol’s shoulder.

“We’ve got to keep those heart rates down, hon,” Marisol teased.

Jakub leaned over to Deya’s ear, “so it’s about winning the challenge…I won’t take it personally then.” He finished by grazing the base of her neck with a kiss. She managed to control the shiver it caused. As he got off her and danced for the other girls much to Chelsea and Jo’s delight before stepping out of the fire pit and blowing Deya a kiss. Jakub high fived Rahim as the latter stepped into the fire pit for his turn.

The other boys take their turns in a blur of arms, legs, and bums. Soon the girls and guys switched places with the girl on the terrace and the boys at the fire pit.

Jo stands up and takes a deep breath, “I’m ready.”

“Kill it girl,” Deya cheered her.

“Right,” she answered giving Deya a grin.

Deya watched each girl in turn dance for all the guys she had purposely put herself last. “Your turn now,” Chelsea grinned “Go show them what you got.”

Deya nodded as she slipped off her jeans and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on the shirt. As she walked across the lawn on her way to the fire pit she looked up at the terrace to see the girls watching she grinned at them and waved before stepping into the fire pit.

A lone slinky jazzy saxophone filled the air as Deya stood in front of the boys. “Hot damn.” Graham breathed as she undulated her body in front of them before turning around and bending at the waist her heels pointed out as this made her ass look fantastic. She gave them a smoldering glance as she looked over her shoulder. She sashayed over to Graham straddling his leg as she arched her back giving all the boys a view. Leaning over to his ear she whispered, “I wasn’t allowed to bring Marisol with me.” A flush crept up his tattooed neck as she pushed away with a smirk.

She went to Bobby next who seemed to be having an issue with nervous energy if the bouncing of his knee was anything to go by. She let the shirt drop to her elbows giving Bobby a full cleavage view as her hand went to still his bouncing knee. She leaned over to run a tongue up his neck before whispering in his ear, “you remember what I can do with this tongue right?” She felt him tense and looked to see him gripping the bench cushion.

Smirking she walked over to Rahim. She grabbed the shirt and pulling it around her waist she turned and shimmied to give him a perfect booty shake. Gary was next as she unbuttoned the shirt completely and undulated belly dance style in front of him while caressing her breasts. “Wow, Deya can really work it.” Gary breathed as she moved on to Noah, who raised an eyebrow in unspoken challenge much as she had done to him earlier.

She smirked with an imperceptible nod in response as she turned letting the shirt slide off her shoulders into a heap on the floor. Stepping between his legs, she rolled her ass slowly lower to grind snugly against his crotch as she placed her hands on his knees. She leaned forward a bit more to make sure the rest could get a good glimpse before rolling her behind one more time as she stood up. Turning to lean over him as she brushed her breasts against him, her words ghosted over his neck making him shudder, “challenge accepted.”

She had purposely save Jakub for last. He wasn’t looking to happy with her but she wasn’t going to get fussed about it. She did a slide split before leaning forward to crawl sexily to him. The corner of his mouth lifted in amusement as he waited to see what she would do next. Kneeling in front of him she laid back running her hands over breasts and down her body before placing her right hand on his knee. With a deft hand she released the space buns and her tousled copper waves spilled around her face and shoulders. Her right thumb ran up his inner thigh as she shifted her body forward slightly, moving her head over his inner thigh and crotch. She knew the boys were getting a view that was putting all sorts of ideas into their heads. Her curtain of hair hid her face until she turned her head up and her hair fell back as she gave Jakub a mischievous glance. She felt Jakub’s release of air as he began breathing again. She smirked inwardly as she grasped Jakub’s legs. Moving from her knees to her feet, she slowly undulated her ass as she stood up and straddled Jakub’s thigh. Pushing her breasts into his body, she licked up the side of his neck stopping at his ear before she whispered. “Maybe I’ll show you for real later.” She waited for a moment as his ears went red.

She pushed off him and stepped back and sauntered over to collect the shirt giving the boys and delicious view of her ass as she did so. Slipping the shirt back on, she blew kisses at them as she walked away.

“She’s a bloody hurricane,” Graham said admiringly as the boys watched her leave.

* * *

  
  
  
Lottie grabbed Deya into a hug almost before she stepped onto the terrace. “Girl, that was amazing! If we didn’t win this…”

“After what I had to witness with everyone grinding on Noah we had better,” Hope complained.

“Hope please, don’t,” Lottie said sharply.

“Yea this was for fun,” Jo said supporting Lottie.

Deya was actually surprised Hope had stayed silent this long. That was a minor miracle in itself. Deya slipped her jeans back on before they all headed to the fire pit for the results.

As they waited everyone chatted, Jakub sat down beside Deya, “Well you certainly got my heart pounding,” he teased. “Where did you learn to dance like that?”

“I stripped to pay my way through uni,” Deya answered. “My parents weren’t in a position to be able to help me and music school is expensive.”

“Wait,” His face changed and hardened, “You mean to tell me you were one of those slappers showing their fannies for twenty.”

Silence permeated the air as the Islanders seemed to forget to breath. Deya stood up calmly and unbuttoned his shirt before pulling it off. “If that is what you think of me then perhaps we need a break…from each other.” She pushed it into his chest and stalked off before he could see the tears in her eyes.

From her refuge at the hanging bed she could hear Lottie yelling on her behalf. “Could you have been any more of an insensitive fucking prat!” She smiled at her friend’s defense of her as a sob caught in her throat. It was followed by tears she didn’t want anyone to see. She really liked Jakub but this attitude shocked her. She drew her knees up to her chest and dropped her head.

“Hey,” a voice said as she felt the bed dip, Noah sat beside her with a cocktail in one hand and a tissues in the other. He set them on the table beside him before putting his arm around her shoulders. “I know it’s probably stupid of me to ask but are you alright?”

Deya dropped her knees and leaned into him as he pulled her into his chest, his quiet strength bolstering her as they hugged in silence. Finally she lifted her head and took a shaky breath, “I’ll be fine… it’s better I know now rather than later.”

“The girls won and you guys got a cocktail party.” Noah explained gesturing to the drink. “But I’d understand if you don’t feel much like celebrating right now.”

“I don’t feel like hanging out with the girls they would just want to talk about it,” Deya admitted. “I wouldn’t mind going for shots in the kitchen though.”

“Let’s go then,” Noah grinned. As they walked across the lawn Rahim spotted them and jogged over.

“Shots?” Noah asked him. Rahim nodded stepping into their pace.

The stepped into the kitchen and Deya’s heart fell the person she did not want to see was there. “Oh hey Deya,” He said turning to the look at her with Noah and Rahim. “I guess you moved on already.” He sneered.

Rahim and Noah stepped in front of Deya protectively, but Deya placed a hand on each of their arms and stepped forward. “I’ve never used your past against you. In fact I’ve only been with one other person in this villa. But you know what…I’m glad I found out about this about you now. Because you can just add that notch to your belt and move on.” Her green eyes flashed dangerously as she stepped over to the bar and searched for the tequila.

Jakub looked to Deya and back at Noah and Rahim. He opened his mouth as if to say something but Noah interrupted him. “Mate, Don’t, just don’t.” 

Jakub stalked away.

A few minutes later Graham and Bobby joined them. Graham walked over to hug Deya immediately, “You okay hurricane?” he asked worriedly.

Deya nodded, “Yea, I was shocked and hurt but it’s like I said to Noah it’s better to know.” She knocked back the neat shot of tequila before Noah poured her another one. “Hey is there room for more,” Gary called out holding pitchers of cocktails as the girls trailed behind them.

“Sure,” Deya grinned as everyone crowded into the kitchen area, “I have one request though,” The group looked at her questioningly. “We don’t mention what happened at the fire pit. I just told the boys and I’ll tell you, if that is the way Jakub feels I’m rather glad to know now.”

“I would be raging,” Lottie said, “actually I am raging still how dare he? Who the hell does he think he is?” Gary looked at Lottie and shook his head. “Okay I’ll let it go for now…but if you need to…all I need is a lock of hair.”

Marisol smiled sadly, “I understand babe.”

“Let’s get this party going then,” Deya grinned at them, “after all girls ruled and the boys drooled.”

Hope laughed at her joke, “sounds a bit gross but pretty accurate.”


	7. Danger Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and Gary have dates is this a good thing or is more trouble incoming?

Deya woke up early the sound of a phone notification had interrupted her slumber. She sat up as the events from last night ran through her head. She and Jakub had broken up and instead of arguing with him about where to sleep she had chosen to just sleep on the daybeds.

Checking her phone she realized she had date. It didn’t say with whom so slipped back into the villa and headed for the dressing room to bump into Gary in the bedroom. They locked eyes, “You have a date too,” Deya whispered. He nodded. “Well you better tell Lottie.”

“Tell Lottie what?” Lottie said sitting up. Someone groaned at her raised voice.

“We both have dates,” Gary explained in whisper.

“With who?” She asked lowering her voice.

Deya and Gary both shrugged, “We don’t know.”

“Go back to sleep Tee-tee, I’ll be thinking of only you.” Gary reassured Lottie as he gave her a kiss.

Deya slipped off to the dressing room. She chose a white button down shirt with a black pencil skirt that had a kick pleat in the back she knew the combo of this shirt and skirt gave her athletic body a more hourglass shape. Her makeup was light but she smoked out her eyes a bit and added a touch of color to lips. She carried her pumps in her hand as she left the dressing room not wanting to disturb the others when she sat in the living room to put her shoes on she was surprised to see Noah waiting for her.

“I heard the conversation with Gary and Lottie,” He admitted. “I just wanted to tell you to have fun today you deserve it.”

“Thanks Noah,” Deya smiled at him, “You’re right, I will.”

He held his arms out and she stepped into them as he hugged her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Then he stepped back giving her a gentle push. “Now go… or you’ll be late.”

* * *

He sat at a table with his back turned as Deya walked over. He ran a hand through his styled black hair and smoothed his shirt.

Deya stopped for a moment. Wait, that looks a bit like … He turned around. “Omg Lucas! This so wild. I didn’t think I’d see you again till the end of the summer.”

Lucas laughed. “Well can I get a hug?”

“Of course,” Deya slipped around the table and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her on the cheek before he pulled away.

“I have so many questions!” She grinned.

“We have plenty of time,” He said returning her smile gesturing for her to take a seat. There’s a tapas platter on the table with a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice and a bottle of champagne. “Would you prefer a mimosa?”

“I think I’ll take just orange juice for today. I had plenty last night.” Deya admitted.

Lucas smiled, “I did get to see the contest…you were…wow.”

“I know you saw what happened after as well then.” Deya stated, “I’m over it. No worries.”

“Yea, that was hard to watch.” He replied, “I’m glad the rest of the Villa was there for you.”

Deya grinned, “Lottie offered to hex him for me. I think Chelsea will be hiding his protein drink till it’s over. Even the guys stood up for me I couldn’t have better friends.”

“They stood by you as did Noah and Rahim,” Lucas noted, “I thought they were going to throw down on Jakub if he said anything else to you.”

“It felt good knowing they had my back.” Deya replied. “But enough about that what have you been doing?”

“I spent some time with Henrick after he was eliminated,” Lucas said smiling, “Why didn’t you save Henrick though?”

“He wanted to be with Blake who was I to stand in the way of that,” Deya smiled, “He chose her because he liked her, he barely knew me. I was with Bobby right up until he picked me. Shame she pied him but he got to...spend some quality time with Priya.”

“Do you blame him for you and Bobby?” Lucas asked not finishing the question.

Deya shook her head, “I cared for Bobby a lot…but I always felt I took a backseat to any drama in villa. That was already driving a wedge between us. He’s a great guy. Maybe someday someone will make him see he doesn’t have to fix things all the time.”

Lucas sighed, “Operation Nope…It feels like forever since I’ve been here.”

Deya chuckled in amusement, “it’s been about 2 weeks.”

“That is weirdly accurate,” He retorted, smiling, “I just wish I hadn’t be voted off then I might have had the chance to couple up with you. So you’re with Jakub now, how’s that going to go?”

“Technically, we are together for purposes of the show until the next recoupling,” Deya admitted, “But realistically we are broken up. I don’t care to be with someone who thinks the way he does because he’s worried about his socials or something equally stupid. I’m not ashamed of what I did to get where I am.” 

Lucas nodded, “So no one is sweeping you off your feet?”

“I’m still waiting,” Deya teased.

“Come on then,” He took her hand and stood up pulling her out of her chair. She fell forward at the abruptness of it and he pulled her into his arms. It took her a moment to process what happened and by the time she did, he pulled away steadying her on her feet as he grinned taking her hand again. “Let’s get out of here.”

She matched his pace as they left the table for an alcove of trees. Once they got closer she saw it …his bike. “Really! They are allowing this!”

Lucas nodded his face falling a bit, “but you aren’t really dressed for it.”

“Don’t you worry,” She said cheekily, “I’ll manage.”

He chuckled, “That’s what I like about you. You know how to improvise.”

Deya slipped the helmet on as he donned his and started up the bike. She looked up at him saucily as she hiked up her skirt to just below her underwear before stepping onto the footrest and settling onto the seat her body pressed flush with his.

He turned his head to speak over the sound of the bike. “That will get the heart pumping won’t it? Let’s get out of here shall we?” 

They drove for about 20 minutes before he stopped at the beach. Lucas dug about in the saddlebags before pulling out a blanket and a couple bottles of water. Deya pulled off her shoes handing them to Lucas as he dropped them into the saddlebag.

Lucas gave her a bottle before tucking the blanket under his arm and offering her his hand.

“You’re so thoughtful,” She mused as they found a spot on the beach for the blanket.

“I’m still a gentleman,” he teased as she helped him lay out the blanket.

“So what have you been up to?” She asked throwing her head back to enjoy the sun.

“A bit of this, a bit of that.” He answered, “I was asked to do a cover shoot for a men’s fashion magazine. I’ve done a few photoshoots before but nothing like this one. I’ve had a couple of brands ask me to show off their clothes on my socials, so I’ve done a bit of that. There were a few parties too. But mostly I’ve been taking as much time as I can to get outside on my bike, be on the road a bit. Staying in places my parents wouldn’t approve of...Cornwall is beautiful this time of year. Maybe I’ll get to take you there someday.” He grinned cheekily.

“Maybe I’ll let you,” She retorted returning his grin. “Since we’re here can we take a walk on the beach?”

“I was hoping you would want to.” Lucas said standing up. The left the blanket holding hands as they walked.

“You know I wish I could have stayed. I kicked myself afterwards, thinking ‘damn I should have done more’ so I could be with her.’” Lucas admitted.

Deya looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. “I think we were where we needed to be.”

“What do you mean?” He asked curiously.

“Okay this is going to sound strange but…After Casa Amor before the stick or switch Chelsea said something to me,” Lucas looked at her dubiously. “I know it was Chelsea but hear me out. She said that pretty much in every moment you are where you are supposed to be. Think about this for a second if you coupled up with me breaking up me and Bobby and then saw the video they sent each Villa would you have switched. This way we are a clean slate without drama.”

They turned around to head back to the blanket and sit down sipping their water.

Lucas was quiet for a while before answering. “You make a valid point. Although it was hard watching you with Bobby and them Jakub knowing how much I liked you and couldn’t tell you. Do you reckon I’ve changed a lot since you last saw me?”

“Your…aura is different I would say,” Deya said trying to make her feeling make sense.

“Yea is that good or bad?” Lucas asked.

Deya studied him. “I think it’s good. You were confident back then but you were less forward.”

“Glad you approve,” He smiled. “Let me ask you question. What do you think is your best feature?”

“I think,” she started, “I’m friendly and fun to be around.”

“You definitely are,” Lucas agreed.

“What do you think is your best feature?” she asked.

“I think it’s my loyalty,” He said seriously.

“And here I thought you were going to say ‘my incredible wit’” Deya giggled.

“So that’s what you think my best feature is?” He asked.

“No, that’s what I thought, you thought your best feature was,” Deya replied making them both laugh.

“I have one last question, before we have to go back to the villa,” Lucas said becoming serious. “And I want you to be truthful.”

“That sounds ominous but go ahead,” Deya answered.

“If I’d been in the Villa since day one, do you reckon you’d have picked me?” he asked searching her face.

Deya thought for a moment to be completely honest with herself Lucas had caught her eye back then but she was loyal and she didn’t jump ship for a handsome face, “Yes, I would have so long as you stepped forward when I asked if you fancied me. You are my type on paper. So yea, I would have chosen you.”

He looked relieved with her answer, “For the record I would have chosen you too.” He stated setting his water bottle down.

“Really?” Deya replied looking a bit shocked.

“Yeah, no question,” Lucas said giving her roguish grin. He moved forward pushing her back on to the blanket as he captured her wrists placing them above her head his lips hovering just above hers.

Deya bit her lip, “You’ve been paying attention.”

He just nodded as her anticipation grew. He knew he would have to make the first move but he waited until he saw her face flush. His lips grazed hers it was not a sweet kiss it was burning, fiery, passionate and demanding. The thought to pull away never occurred to her. She allowed herself to drown in his kiss. He pulled back so they could breathe before giving her another kiss on the nose. “We should get back,” He sighed sitting up.

Deya and Lucas walk back into the Villa holding hands. The islanders gasp you walk in. “Look who I found!” Deya grinned at the others. Jakub sneered refusing to meet Deya’s eyes but she didn’t care. After the way he acted last night it was his problem.

The other Islanders greeted Lucas with hugs. Deya noted that Hannah had returned with Gary as well. So much for the Villa being drama free, she sighed inwardly knowing there was more to come. She had suspected that since Lucas was a returning Islander that the Gary’s date was the same and what other returning Islander would have picked him? Elisa and Shannon seemed to have zero interest in Gary. She politely greeted Hannah, it wasn’t as if she disliked the girl it was more like Lottie disliked her at the time so Hannah sided with Lottie.

* * *

Deya headed to the dressing room to change from her date outfit into a swimsuit. Hannah was already there humming a song as she touched up her lipstick. “Oh there’s a spider,” she said looking under one of the chairs.

“Let’s try to catch it so we can put it outside,” Deya offered.

Hannah got on her hands and knees and crawled under the chair emerging with her hands cupped. “It’s just a house spider.”

“I like that you aren’t afraid of them,” Deya smiled at her.

“I used to be,” Hannah admitted, “But I got over it. Let’s name her and put her outside.”

Deya tilted her head thoughtfully, “I’ll come up with 3 options and you can choose.”

“Okay, I’m game.” Hannah said with a small smile.

“Spidey McSpiderface, Todd, or Leggy?” Deya asked grinning.

“Leggy,” Hannah decided, “it’s both descriptive and cute. Farewell Leggy.” She carried the spider to roof terrace.

Deya changed and just as she finished Hannah returned to sit in her chair to complete her make-up. “I hope you don’t mind me saying that Lucas seems into you. He asked you out on that date.”

“He’s pretty intense. It’s nice after what happened last night,” Deya admitted.

“I think it’s romantic. You should have seen him talking about you at the beach hut,” Hannah went on dreamily, “When I see her smile, I smile, no matter what she’s smiling at. My heart couldn’t take it. For what it’s worth, I think you and Lucas would make a great couple. But it’s like you girls always used to tell me…this isn’t Friend Island.”

“Then why are you telling me this,” Deya asked.

“I know we didn’t exactly see eye to eye. That was partially because I didn’t want to with Lottie being so against you. So I’m making up for that error in judgement.” She sauntered out of the room.

Deya walked into the bedroom to find Hope and Lottie sitting on Hope’s bed. “You okay babes?”

Deya sat down with them as Lottie made a show of falling into Deya’s lap. “It’s Hannah.”

“I can’t believe she said that babes,” Hope said trying to comfort Lottie, “Has she not been paying attention? You’re so much better now.”

“I thought you were fine before when you weren’t picking at me,” Deya stated honestly.

Lottie raised her eyebrows, “Be real, Deya. I was a right hypocrite. ”

“You misunderstand me.” Deya replied. “Yes, you were and everyone has flaws but what I mean is liked you regardless of them.”

“Well…thanks.” Lottie said the smile returning to her face. “I finally thought I had Gary to myself and now she’s all over him.” Lottie slumped back onto the mattress and covers her face with her hand. “Why me?”

“It’s obviously just payback, hun. She’s so transparent.” Hope replied trying to ease Lottie’s mind.

Deya slipped out before they could ask her opinion on the matter and headed over to the gym. She was getting her reps in with Rahim and Gary when Lucas came over. “Mind if I grab Deya for a chat?”

“Why don’t you help me finish my work out?” Deya asked.

Rahim nodded and moved so Lucas could take his position spotting for Deya.

“Yea, we can just go do some laps,” Rahim stated stepping away before walking back to grab Gary’s arm. “Come on Gary.”

“It’s nice like this but I was thinking about something more private.” Lucas said taking the weight as she changed positions going to the hand weights. “This is pretty hot too.”

“We are never really alone here though,” Deya stated.

“That’s true.” Lucas replied thoughtfully. “It’s fun at first, but when you’re here to find love and when you really want something more…secluded.”

“Okay, I’m ready to stretch,” Deya said putting the weights down before wiping down the bench. She found a spot on grass and started stretch. “I understand what you mean though. For a while I just wanted to get away from the Villa. Sometimes I still feel like that.”

“Let me help you stretch,” Lucas gave her a mischievous look. “It is part of my job after all.”

Deya knew he was up to something but nodded in agreement. Lucas put her into various stretches holding them for 30 seconds each. “You’re pretty flexible Deya.” He teased crouching down in front of her to bring her right leg over her head as he held her left thigh to the ground. He ran his fingers lightly over her inner thigh as he switched sides.

Deya shivered but said nothing as he instructed her bend her knees and roll her hips to one side keeping both shoulders on the ground. He placed on hand on her shoulder and the other slide across her bum straightening out her bottom leg before settling to her knee as he put pressure on both stretching her lower back and glutes.

“I really want to kiss you,” He said as he released her to do the other side.

“Then why don’t you?” She asked.

He looked at her and then back at the others. “You know you have a point.” He chuckled at himself before releasing the stretch and allowing her sit up. “I’m so worried about being disloyal to someone I consider a cad. You’ve made it clear you aren’t together and he hasn’t so much glanced at you since we got back from our date. If he cared in the least he would be checking to see where your head is at. But he’s been…grafting on Chelsea from what I’ve seen.”

“Well then what are you waiting for?” Deya asked looking up through her lashes at him.

He reached his hand around her neck fisting her ponytail as he pulled her to him. He pulled her head back causing her gasp with delight as his lips grazed the pulse point in her neck. He slowly kissed her neck making a trail up to her lips.

“My goodness,” Marisol gasped. “That is so hot I want to stop watching but…I can’t.”

“Mmm hmmm,” Graham agreed.

There were more whispers that Deya couldn’t make out but when Lucas pulled away they were both breathless. He stood up holding his hand to assist her.

“We should go it’s probably time to start getting ready for the Welcome party.” He said taking her hand as they walked toward the Villa.

* * *

Deya entered the dressing room and everyone stopped talking. “Seriously you guys,” she said going over to her clothes.

“Well, we need to have serious talk about that kiss, babes,” Lottie said with a wide grin.

“It was so romantic,” Hannah clasped her hands. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get the description right.”

“You and Lucas are absolutely the hottest couple here,” Marisol stated with a little sigh.

“But they aren’t technically a couple yet,” Hannah said thoughtfully.

“Well that will change,” Hope stated, “Jakub was a total prat last night to Deya and she sure as hell won’t take him back.”

Chelsea was acting strange and by strange it meant she was too quiet.

“Chels,” Deya walked over to her concerned. “If you like him it’s okay.”

Chelsea turned around looking distressed. “He was so mean to you. It made me so mad but then he was being nice so to me today. I know I told you before I fancy him and I still do.”

Deya hugged the cute blond, “If you like him it is fine…just be careful I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“You see girls we can be supportive of each other.” Hope stated.

“Well, I hope you are just as supportive if someone wants a try at Noah,” Hannah chided.

Deya stifled her snicker and went to slip her burgundy satin dress on. She started to put her hair up in her usual space buns before Lottie stopped her. “You should wear it down tonight. Let me work with it.”

Deya let Lottie work with her hair as she applied her make-up.

“Is everyone ready to go downstairs?” Hope asked.

“Since like forever,” Hannah said smiling “I’m not about to miss my own welcome party.”

The girls stepped outside and the garden is filled with bright lights and music. “Come on,” Marisol grabbed Deya’s hand, “let’s dance.”

“Should we dance for Graham?” Deya teased draping her arm over the shorter girl.

“Why not?” Marisol teased. “Back that ass up.” She gave Deya a playful slap on the bum. Deya started twerking on Marisol.

“Sweet baby jesus…” Graham said watching the girls dance. Deya and Marisol grinned at each other before switching places so Marisol could grind on Deya.

Deya heard clapping cut through the music and turned around to see Lucas. “Don’t stop on my account, I’m enjoying the show.” he grinned.

A dance circle is formed quickly and everyone showcases their moves until Rahim ends up doing pushups in a failed attempt at the caterpillar. Lucas’s body brushed Deya’s; He gave her a smoldering look, dancing closer. Deya reached over to drape her arms over Lucas’ shoulders. He pulled her flush to him as they continued to dance on each other.

“Don’t look now but someone is a bit fussed with us,” Lucas turned them so she could look over his shoulder to see Jakub looking vexed.

She caught Lucas’ gaze. “Do I look like I care?”

“Not one iota.” Lucas grinned.

They danced until they are both slick with sweat. Deya grinned up at him “that was fun but drinks?”

“Yea,” he agreed, “let’s get something, I’m parched.”

They walk into the kitchen where Lottie and Bobby are making cocktails. “Is this the cocktail corner?” Lucas asked.

“Sure is,” Bobby smiled.

Lottie looking fidgety cut in. “I can do it this time. Before I started doing makeup, I was a bartender at the upmarket place in Melbourne. You know, one of those that have like, fire, dry ice, and bubble liquid in all the drinks.”

“Oh sounds fun,” Deya said smiling.

“I love those places,” Lucas replied.

“I’m actually really good.” Lottie smiled.

“I’m willing to try Lottie,” Deya grinned.

“Yea I’m in too,” Lucas added, “I’ll have what she’s having.”

“Love Island Iced Tea,” Deya said.

Coming right up Lottie replied. “I’ll need some sand, a dash of karma and a sprinkle of drama.”

“Sand?” Bobby asked.

Noah looked in one of the cupboards, “I don’t think we have any karma.”

Deya chuckled quietly at her friend. 

Lottie shoots a look over at Hannah. “I beg to differ. Karma is playing games with me right now.”

“No babe, it would be drown in drama if it was made like that,” Deya teased.

Lottie laughed brightening up, “Yea anyway, Love island ice teas coming up, sparing you the sand, karma, and drama.”

“Can I get one of those?” Hope asked.

“Me too,” Noah said

“Me three,” Bobby added.

Lottie threw several different bottles into the cocktail mixer adding ingredients until she looked happy with the result. She gave it a good shake she poured several drinks at once sliding garnishes onto the rims before handing them out.

“That looks incredible,” Bobby exclaimed.

“You feeling a bit jealous, Bobby?” Hope teased.

“Hey, I never claimed to be the Cocktail King, I’m a pastry chef. That’s what I do.” Bobby smirked.

“Less talking, more appreciating my handiwork,” Lottie said.

Lucas raised his glass, “A toast?”

“To the Villa,” Deya said raising her glass clinking with the others before taking a sip. “Wow Lottie, this is amazing.”

“For the record it’s really good.” Bobby agreed.

“Absolutely delicious,” Hope added.

“Want to walk over to the fire pit?” Lucas asked.

“That would be lovely.” Deya replied.

* * *

They pass the other islanders Hannah and Gary are still in the pool. Looking up she could see Chelsea and Jakub on the terrace. Lucas’ gaze followed hers and he immediately understood. “She will be fine. Chelsea’s a big girl even if she acts like a kid sometimes.”

They sat on a bench in front of the crackling fire close. “You know perhaps we should take advantage of what the terrace offers,” Lucas teased sliding his arm around her shoulders.

“You know I think the swinging bed might offer more options.” Deya teased.

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Lucas grinned giving her a mischievous glance. 

Sitting in a comfortable silence they finished their drinks. “Come on I have an idea,” Deya said tugging Lucas’ hand.

“Now I’m intrigued.” He said as he followed her lead.

They stopped by the outdoor kitchen to grab some nibbles and water. “Stay here for a sec I’ll be right back.” Deya said slipping into the villa.

Curious Lucas waited for her to get back. “Okay now we can head over to the swinging bed.” Deya’s voice was muffled and Lucas turned to see her overloaded with stuff. He quickly took some of her load.

“What did you do?” Lucas asked with a chuckle.

“Everyone is in bed, I raided the villa,” Deya smirked, “We now have blankets and our pajamas. I was planning on sleeping out here anyway even if you hadn’t come. I didn’t think you really wanted to sleep with Hannah anyway. Nothing against Hannah of course it’s just strange to have to share a bed with someone you don’t know. Even though we’ve all done it…since being here it still feels odd. Unless I’m wrong…” Deya stopped realizing she had started to nervously ramble.

They had made it to their destination. She had just stopped walking and kept rambling which made Lucas smile. He had never seen Deya nervous or at least overtly nervous. It was cute. He felt grateful to see a side of her that she had never shown on the telly or in the villa when he had been here previously.

“Come on, let’s get these on the bed.” Lucas said gesturing to the blankets.

They work together to make the bed. Placing the snacks and water on the table Deya surveys their work. “It looks good.”

They both lied on the bed and gazed at the sky. “Everyone always comments on the view of the stars when on the terrace but the view here is pretty amazing as well.” Deya noted.

“Yes it is,” Lucas agreed.

She turned to realize he was looking at her not the sky. “Sweet talker,” she accused teasingly.

Lucas smiled and pulled her into his arms. A shiver ran down her spine. “Are you cold?”

Deya thought for a moment before she spoke. “No, for some reason you do that to me.”

He looked surprised at her honesty, “I think that’s the second time you’ve let me see you nervous. I know everything that has happened in the Villa. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drop your guard around anyone except Noah.”

“Noah is a great mate.” Deya said quietly, “Honestly, He and Priya were my best friends here. I miss her so much. Marisol has been basically wrapped up in Graham. Lottie has gotten better and Hope is alright at the moment. Jo seems cool but I don’t really know her yet. Chelsea is sweet and means well but … you know her mouth. Hannah, I’m not sure what she’s up to but I can almost guarantee at she just wants to wind up Lottie at the moment. I just feel more comfortable with the guys lately. I just feel they are for the most part more my friend.”

“I can see why,” he said finger combing her hair. “You connect with them better because you feel more at ease with them and you aren’t constantly putting out fires. The drama in the Villa has been mainly on the girl’s side.”

Deya nodded, “You’re probably right.” She rested her head on his chest listening to the thump of his heart.

“How do you feel when you’re with me?” He asked suddenly.

Deya lifted her head and sat up to get her drink. “You give me butterflies but I’m scared because I thought Bobby and I were solid. Then I thought Jakub and I were solid. I can process things quickly because that is my way but it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt me or leave scars.” 

Lucas smiled, “You wear your heart on your sleeve babe. I like that about you but those fools…” he gestured to the Villa, “didn’t realize what they had. I don’t need a firefighter or someone to make my socials look good. I want someone who sees me in their life like I see them there. Like when I took you on the first date. I asked where you see your significant other in your life. You said your kitchen in your home.”

“And then I redirected the question and you dodged it,” Deya chuckled taking a sip from her bottle.

He huffed in amusement. “I did because I didn’t want to tell you I pictured the same thing. I knew you were happy with Bobby and that you came on the date out of politeness.”

“That and to get intel for the other girls,” Deya admitted.

“So you were spying for them,” He chuckled, “You minx.”

“You’ve been talking a lot about me but what do you want?” Deya asked quietly.

“I want to find someone who likes me for me not my inheritance. You are one of the few people who didn’t ask me what being rich was like or something equally stupid.” He explained.

“The other islanders asked you that,” Deya said horrified.

“Not all of them but yea,” he said.

“At school there were many rich families and I never thought twice about it.” Deya said. “I mean at the uni we were all students and a few of them would poke fun but I never got fussed about it. In music you have to work hard to get to play for the prestigious orchestras. You can’t buy that. Besides as a professional musician I do well for myself. I’ve been able to help my family and pay off my uni fees.”

“Then why did you tell Jakub you were paying student loans.” Lucas asked.

“I’m helping my brother. I cosigned for him.” Deya explained. “He’s in his second year of residency.” 

“He wants to be a doctor?” Lucas asked. She nodded. “That’s a lot.”

“He’s super smart and I want to him to get there.” She added.

“You’re close to your family aren’t you,” he asked.

“I guess it’s pretty obvious I am.” She giggled.

“That’s good though family is important.” He said taking a drink before he set on the table. “I think I’m ready for those pajamas.” He said stifling a yawn.

Deya reached over and sorted his pajamas from her own. The moon had risen while they talked and it was shining brightly all over the Villa. “I’ll turn around if you want me to.” He said teasingly.

She said nothing as she stood up and shimmied out of her dress. She didn’t even bother to cover herself as she carefully folded the dress and set it on the table.

As she reached for her pajamas his hand closed around her wrist. “Wait, you look so beautiful in the moonlight. I want to look at you for a bit longer.”

Deya knew that she could tell him no but she hadn’t the desire to do so. There was something about the way he had made his request that tugged at her. She found herself standing under his examination for what seemed like hours but was really only few minutes.

“Come here,” he pulled her gently onto the bed, “I don’t think I could go another minute without touching you.”

“Lucas,” Deya started to say but she was interrupted by his mouth covering hers. She was being drowned again in the pool that was Lucas. She partially loved and hated herself for it. But to be true to herself she would go with it one hundred percent. She never did anything halfway. Gently biting his lip, she ran her fingers carefully through his gelled hair. 

Lucas made no move to actually touch her keeping his arms around her, until she tugged at his shirt, “off.”

He smiled, “As the lady wishes.” He shrugged off his shirt before slipping off his trousers so that he was in his underwear as well. “I wouldn’t want you to feel disadvantaged.”

“So thoughtful of you,” Deya replied with an amused giggle.

Lucas slipped his arms around her again as he settled back on to the bed. He pressed a kiss onto her shoulder moving across her collarbone and neck before moving to her breasts. Deya bit her lip as a sigh escaped her.

Lucas moved back up to kiss the lip she had bitten. “Don’t you dare stifle yourself,” His voice was both demanding and husky.

“But what if…” She started to ask but she was swiftly cut off by his tongue as it swirled over her. The moan that left her mouth was so indecent it embarrassed her. It was soon forgotten as she was helpless under his ministrations his hands held her hips in place. She gripped the blankets as he intensified the pressure on her with his tongue. Taking her just to the edge but not letting her fall over. “Lucas please,” She pleaded.

She didn’t know exactly what he did after she appealed to him but she found herself shuddering in pleasure as her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. “Fuck! Lucas! Oh god!

As her breathing returned to normal Lucas moved to lie down beside her. He stroked her damp hair away from her face. “That’s a good, kitten.” 

“So that’s to be my nickname,” She teased drowsily. She didn’t want to leave him hanging but she knew between the day the party and liquor if they didn’t do something soon she would be out for the count.

“Yea, I think it suits you,” Lucas chuckled.

“Should we continue?” Deya asked.

“Shush, kitten,” he leaned over to grab her pajamas. “Put these on we have plenty of time and you need to sleep.” The gentle commanding nature of his voice made her want to comply. So she swallowed her objections and did as she was told.

Once in her pajamas she took a drink from her bottle before lying back down. Lucas pulled the blankets over both of them before turning to ask. “I prefer to be the big spoon is that alright?”

“Perfectly,” Deya answered snuggling into him.

“Goodnight kitten,” He said tightening his grip to hug her for moment.

“Night Lucas.” Deya replied sleepily.


	8. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is grafting his hardest on Deya but can she trust him...

Deya had been forced to play a game of Happily Ever After with Jakub. They barely spoke so it was of no consequence that they lost. Surprisingly it was Lottie and Gary who won with Hope and Noah coming in second. Right afterword she had retreated to the roof terrace. She was happy for her friends but knew she needed some headspace to process everything. 

Everyone had been trying to get it out of her who she was going to pick and Hannah had pushed Lucas so hard at Deya that she couldn’t help but wonder if she didn’t have her eye on him. Deya was no fool she knew that Gary didn’t really interest Hannah despite Lottie’s fears. Hannah was playing with Lottie like a cat might a mouse.

Lucas was a dream but she was finding it hard to believe after everything she had been through in the villa. He seemed practically perfect. She had to admit she was scared. When will the other shoe drop? Just like the others it happened with Bobby and Jakub it was just a matter of time. She was deep in thought when Lucas stepped onto the terrace. “Mind some company?”

Her heart sped up at his words, but she smiled and gestured to the bench beside her. “Sure.”

Taking a seat close enough for their thighs to touch he reached over taking her hand. Lucas searched her face for a long moment. “You’re terrified.”

“You see right through me.” Deya admitted.

“Come here.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his chest. “I want to be with you. I don’t play games. I don’t give a rat’s ass if we win here…it’s more important to me to be with you on the outside. If you walked out of the villa right now I would follow you.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Deya grumbled smiling. “That’s like threatening me with a good time.”

He chuckled before leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. She leaned against his chest listening to his heartbeat which for some reason seemed to sooth her worries away. “I had to come back,” he said quietly. “I realized when I was voted off, that I loved you. I took solace in the fact that you were so happy with Bobby. When he tore you apart, I decided I wanted to come back even knowing I might have to compete with Jakub for you. Nobody is going to turn my head because you did back then.”

Deya was stunned into silence as she processed what he said.

“You don’t have to say it back, I wasn’t expecting that. I know I’ve come on really strong.” He hastily said giving her forehead a kiss. “I just hope you are willing to give us a shot.”

Deya nodded burying her head into his chest. Her thoughts in whirl at what he just confessed. She wrapped her arms around him before lifting her head. “I can’t tell you that I love you because I don’t know that I’m there yet. I do know I want to see this through. I would not have…you know if I wasn’t willing to take the chance.”

“How will I know when you are there?” He asked almost teasingly.

“Just keep doing what you have been and I’ll let you know.” Deya smiled.  
  


* * *

  
  


It was time for the recoupling. Hope went first picking Noah. Deya thought her mind would be racing when the notification went off but she was strangely calm as she stood up and started giving her speech. “Today I’ve been thinking about how important it is to have the right person by your side. The person I’m choosing today is loving. It’s the best feeling knowing that someone feels that way about you. I think that we are made for each other. From the moment we met it felt like we’ve known each other forever. Although, I tried to deny it at the time, I can really see a future beyond the Villa for us. Which is why the person I want to couple up with is Lucas.”

Lucas stepped forward to pull Deya into a hug. “I made a mistake before not going for it. I wasn’t going to make that mistake again.” She said muffled into his shoulder.

“When they asked me to come back to the villa…you were the only person in my mind.” Lucas admitted. “I didn’t take the risk before because I was afraid. I’m so glad I did it paid off. You’re one of a kind, Deya. You’ve made me so happy by choosing me.” He leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the cheek.

They went to sit down and the recoupling continued but Deya barely noticed until she realized Lucas was leading her back to the hanging bed. Deya lied back looking at the stars for a moment before snuggling up to him.

“I guess all the grafting paid off,” he teased.

Deya giggled, “More like you sweeping me off my feet.”

“It was hard watching you with Jakub.” He sighed. “I don’t know if I could have done it much longer.”

“Well, Jakub is a non-issue in my mind.” Deya stated tilting her head up at him. “He no longer matters. It is the past. We are together now that’s all that matters.”

Lucas pulled her closer. Touching noses with her before brushing the hair back from her face. Deya glanced around noticing that the other couples seemed to have retreated to the villa. “I guess we’re all alone.”

Lucas smiled mischievously. “What are you thinking?”

“Let’s stay here.” Deya smiled before pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Suits me, I’m super cozy.” He smirked as he glanced at her. “And the company is pretty good too. Not mention we are…in a bed after the last recoupling. We made it.”

“Just pretty good?” she teased.

“Yea,” Lucas bantered, as he reached over to pull her into his arms. “I may have done something a bit…extra.”

“Oh?” Deya asked, looking at him curiously.

Lucas moved and slid her to the middle of the bed. “I had a chat with Graham,” He said reaching to the side of the daybed. “And may or may not have borrowed some rope.” He slipped her wrist into a bit of silk rope tightening it gently before moving to the other side.

“You…did that for me?” She swallowed hard.

“Yea, it puts you right where I want you, I’m glad you wore a strapless dress.” He smirked running a finger over her collarbone and down the edge of the dress where it ran over the swell of her breasts. “Makes it so much easier to take off you whilst you’re tied up.” He watched as her body flushed at his words.

“Lucas,” Deya started to say…but she was interrupted as his lips claimed hers hungrily. He was demanding in his kiss and Deya gave him everything he asked for. His hands roamed over her greedily as he caressed and teased her.

“Part of me wants those fools to hear you scream my name.” He had pulled away just holding his body above her as his words brushed her lips, “But the other part of me wants to keep that part of you all to myself.”

His confession sent a wave of desire through her. She ached to have him on and in her. “Lucas, I want you.” Her voice was laced with need.

He wasted no time lifting her gently to unzip her dress sliding it down along with her undergarments. Glancing at her as he dropped the dress onto the next daybed, he stopped and stared. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow as she lay there she was erotic and helplessly, vulnerable at the same time. The combination of both was…provocative.

He slipped out of his shirt his eyes never leaving hers. Reaching for the fastenings of his trousers, he saw her breathing quicken. He smirked realizing he was having the same effect on her that she had on him. He slipped the rest of his clothing off before palming himself a few times before sliding a condom on as she watched unabashed. He had to admit it was both sexy and slightly flustering at the same time.

He walked to the end of the bed and grasped her right foot running his thumb along the sole of it firmly. A sigh of pleasure left her lips as he moved to the other foot and did the same. Moving his hands up her calves he stopped to gently caress the back of her knees, her quick intake of breath was enough to let him know she enjoyed that spot.

He let his thumbs drag along her inner thighs as he moved upward. She tensed in anticipation as he reached her apex but he merely traced around the area continuing to work his way up to her shoulders and neck. Cupping her face he pulled her in for a kiss as he lowered his body to hers.

Arching her back she pressed herself into him wanting to feel every inch of his skin. “Lucas…”

The way she said his name triggered him to kiss her deeply again as he pulled away slightly to evaluate their angles before sliding into her. The gasp that she uttered as he hilted almost sent him over the edge.

He stopped giving himself a moment and Deya seemed to understand as she buried her face in his neck and kissed him. Reaching over to fist her hair he angled her lips to his as he started to move. For every rock of his hips she was grinding up against him pursuing her release and he completely planned on letting her have it. She wrapped her legs around his thighs pulling impossibly close as she convulsed around him. His kiss swallowed her words as much as he wanted to hear them he didn’t want to risk waking the others.

As her trembling ceased she unwound her legs and pulled away to nibble gently on his ear. “Your turn.” He kissed her gently before leaning back with a smirk as he shifted her legs to his shoulders…well as she was short it was mainly her ankles at his shoulders. He wrapped his hands around her thighs for leverage as he moved.

Deya started to shift her legs and Lucas let go thinking perhaps she had cramp but to his surprise she merely crossed her calves in front of his chest as he grasped her thighs again and the effect was almost immediate. His movements became erratic as he surrendered to his primal need. At the moment of his release, she unwound her legs letting him drop onto her as his arms wrapped around her and his lips groaned her name into neck.

They lied silently catching their breath for a few moments until Lucas rolled to the side of the bed slipping of the condom and tying it. Then he reached over to Deya loosening the knots before sliding the rope off her wrists. She looked at him curiously as he carefully moved around her wrists as he checked for injury.

“Wrists are fragile you have to be careful,” Lucas said quietly, “I don’t want our fun to ever damage you.”

She smiled pulling him toward her for a kiss as she pulled back to look him in the eyes she whispered. “I wasn’t ready to say it before and it’s not something I’ve said for a long time…I love you, Lucas.”

He stopped short in confused amazement. “Kitten, I’m not sure if I should ask the questions that brought up or just tell you I love you too.”

She huffed amused at his reaction, “Neither Bobby or Jakub has heard those words from me. I haven’t said them to anyone, in this sense, for a couple years now.”

“Thanks for explaining,” He said cupping her cheek, “you didn’t have too. You realize that this means we are official now. I won’t have it any other way.”

Deya wrapped her arms round him in a hug. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	9. Couple Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone is in their final couples how will they cope?

Deya sat in the quiet of the empty dressing room as she got ready for the day. It used to annoy her that she still woke on her work schedule when she was supposed to be on vacation but it was the only time she got peace and quiet so she had come to appreciate those moments.

She finished her hair and makeup and made her way over to the kitchen for coffee before heading to the roof terrace. She sat and enjoyed the quiet but all too soon the shouts of the waking Islanders broke through her moment of silence. She rose from her perch and headed down to the kitchen for a second cup.

She rooted through the fridge for more melon but finding none she grabbed a piece of toast. She sat down beside Lucas who was devouring a couple eggs and noticed he had melon on his place. She looked at it longingly before picking up her toast. Lucas noticed her glance and cut the melon in half before putting some on her place.

“Thanks babe,” Deya said gratefully taking a bite. Lucas looks at her with fake exasperation. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” He lied, “It’s the way you chew your food. Yea, it’s like a baby dinosaur or something.”

Deya raised an eyebrow at him before breaking into a grin. She shrugged. “That’s okay. I like dinosaurs.” She chewed obnoxiously on purpose now.

“You enjoy your breakfast.” Lucas got up and put his plate in the sink.

“You’re not the bad, Deya. I think it’s cute.” Noah smirked.

“Yea like a baby dragon.” Lucas snorted walking out of the kitchen.

Noah looked at Deya and she shrugged. Gary and Lottie tried to lighten the mood. Deya gave her excuses and walked off to find Lucas. She found him talking to Hope by the daybeds. Her mind went back to what they had done on the daybeds the night before. Lucas was looking pretty hot today. So she walked over to him and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

He ducked her looking horrified. “Don’t ever touch the hair. It takes me ages to get it like this. What were you trying to do?”

Deya’s face burned as Hope stood there. “I was trying to be affectionate but never mind.” She walked off to the gym area and started her workout.

When she was about halfway through her work out Hope plopped down on one of the yoga balls. “You ever had a day when the tiniest little thing sets you off?”

Deya sighed rolling her eyes. “I think Lucas is having one as well.” she looked over at Hope, “What happened, babes?”

“It’s going to sound really daft now.” She sighed.

“Well go on then,” Deya replied resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the her.

“We made a toastie together to share and he started cutting it up into little pieces.” She explained.

“And then what?” Deya asked because there had to be more.

“That was it…” Hope said.

“He…cut up your toastie?” Deya asked trying to clarify as once again she restrained herself from doing a January Jones sized eye roll. Is this bitch for real?

“Into _little_ pieces.” Hope scoffed. “I mean, what are we? Four? I knew this part would test us.”

“Breakfast?” Deya asked.

“No being in our proper couples,” Hope said.

“So what happened then?” Deya queried.

“I made it into this massive deal,” Hope explained. “And Noah was just there like … ‘what did I do?’ But you know when you just see red? Now I feel awful.”

“Come on you and Noah have been a thing from day one,” Deya elbowed her gently.

“There was still chance to change things up.” She said almost wistfully. “Now the real test begins…I’m sure it will get easier outside of the Villa. You think you and Lucas will go the distance.”

“I think we can make it work. We haven’t been coupled long but we knew each other before that.” Deya replied.

“Yea,” Hope smiled, “You’re a great couple. We can all see that, babe.” She walked off presumably to find Noah and apologize.

Something was definitely off. Hope usually went off on her own tangents about Noah and wanted everyone to make her feel better. She never cared enough to come to Deya. That part was odd to begin with. Then to say something nice to boot was doubly weird.

* * *

Deya finished her workout and headed out to the lawn to do a couple of tumbling runs. She started working on some strength poses when Jakub walked over.

“Hey,” His gaze went to the ground. “You want a spotter?”

“I’m surprised you would want to be anywhere near me, Jakub.” Deya said. “After all in your eyes I’m merely a cheap whore, ‘flashing my fanny’ for a twenty.”

“Look, I was a jerk,” he sighed. “I know that and I’m sorry. I know it can’t undo what I did and how that hurt you but at the very least I want to be friends.”

“Did Chelsea put you up to this?” Deya asked.

“No, but she may have had a hand in making me think and be a little more open-minded.” Jakub admitted.

Deya flipped out of her handstand to her feet. “I can tell you are being sincere. Besides you have nothing to win by being cagey. Under one condition…”

“What is it?” Jakub grinned.

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” Deya teased. “I want you to throw me.”

His eyes lit up, “I haven’t tossed anyone since uni. I’m in.” He looked at her again, “Why?”

“Someone is being an ass to me today. Let’s just call it a bit of payback.” Deya smirked.

“Sure why not I’m in…you know I like a bit of chaos.” Jakub grinned, “What did you have in mind?”

“Let’s start with an easy one.” Jakub nodded and reached to pick her up. He tossed her straight up above his head as she kept her legs stiff and easily caught her feet so she was standing on his hands.

“Nice,” He grinned up at her before giving her a gentle toss and she rotated in as circle as he caught her feet again.

“Bravo!!!” Chelsea squealed, clapping as she drew the attention of the other Islanders. 

“Back flip?” Jakub asked.

“Okay,” Deya replied. He smirked as he bent his arms giving her a powerful toss. Deya tucked and somersaulted before straightening her legs as Jakub caught her feet again. He dropped her in front of him grabbing her hips. “Backwards?” she asked as he set her down.

“Go for it.” Jakub smiled. He was having fun with this. Lucas was obviously not enjoying the show if the disgruntled look on his face was anything to go by.

Deya jumped backward in a handspring. Jakub caught her around the waist as she rotated bringing her up above his head. He tossed her parallel to the ground and she automatically pulled her arms in and rotated before he caught her again. He gently set her on the ground. “One more.” Chelsea called out.

“Yea one more.” Gary and Rahim echoed Chelsea. Soon the others joined in. Deya and Jakub shrugged at each other and nodded.

“Handstand?” Jakub asked.

“That works.” Deya replied as she stood in front of him.

He took her hands his palms toward her finger as he crouched slightly behind her. “Ready?”

Deya nodded pushing off with her feet then tucking them as she flipped toward him as he used their momentum to push her above his head so that he was holding her hands as she did a handstand. They held that for a few moments as the Islanders clapped. He gave her a toss so she could right herself and plant her feet firmly in his hands. “You ready to toss out?” He asked.

Deya nodded as he tossed her a last time. She rotated to a horizontal position executing a few turns before he caught her. “Nicely done.” He grinned at her.

“That was fun!” Deya smiled at him. She walked over to Chelsea to give her a hug.

“Thanks, babe,” She whispered giving the bubbly blonde a hug. “You are amazing.”

“I’m just glad you two had fun.” Chelsea smiled, “I didn’t want my man and my bestie fighting. Besides he got to show off which he loves.”

Deya giggled, “That’s true.”

“That was incredible,” Noah said walking over to them.

“I had fun and so did Jakub I think.” Deya grinned.

Lucas walked over the scowl evident on his face. “What was that?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Deya asked. Chelsea looked startled. Noah watched Lucas curiously. “Jakub apologize to me and accepted his apology and we had a bit of fun remembering our cheering days.”

“There was nothing inappropriate at all,” Chelsea said. “I was here the entire time. I talked to Jakub about the apologizing.”

Lucas, being faced with facts, couldn’t refute what was said so he just shrugged and walked away. Noah leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Are you okay?”

But before she could answer him her phone beeped. “Hey everyone I got a text!”

* * *

Couple Trouble was what they called the game. It was basically a ‘what does the public think of all of us.’ She could really care less after the whole mean tweet contest. She and Lucas lost but it wasn’t a big thing to her it was more of a relief that they weren’t chosen for anything. But she had to wonder why Hope nervously looked at Lucas and Noah during the last question. After all she went on forever about how she had been loyal. The girls got ready for the evening and Chelsea grinned from ear to ear about being able to go to the hideaway for a date. Overall it had been a good day she couldn’t help but wonder what had gotten into Lucas. She remembered that he had taken Hope on date before. He seemed to get grumpier when she had interrupted Hope and him. Then there was Hope’s strange behavior which made little sense she could have talked to anyone but Deya. Well she normally would have so that in itself was odd.

She made her way to the kitchen feeling a bit wary. Everyone seemed deep in discussion about deep discussions. She didn’t need to add anything to the conversation so she didn’t…until a phone notification sent them all to the fire pit.

Deya felt like she had been punched in the stomach. First Priya had been eliminated and now Marisol, who had been voted most popular two days before. That told her exactly how fickle and stupid the public was. Well, they also believed, Hope and Noah were a good couple. Deya walked Marisol out of the Villa. Graham pulled the two petite girls into a hug.

“You think you can do that dare one more time.” Graham teased them.

Deya giggled through her tears as she looked at Marisol who grinned brushing her tears away as she shrugged. 

“Why not?” Deya said.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing it again,” Jakub grinned. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Bobby agreed.

“What are you talking about?” Chelsea asked.

“We played truth or dare, and Graham dared Marisol and Deya to kiss.” Bobby explained quickly as Marisol set her suitcase down and stepped back toward Deya.

“I missed that?” Both Gary and Rahim said simultaneously.

“I saw it on the telly,” Lucas grinned.

Deya cupped the side of Marisol’s face and drew her in as Marisol’s hand went to her waist pulling Deya flush to her. Deya pressed her lips to Marisol’s as her other arm went around Marisol’s back. Marisol nipped playfully at Deya’s bottom lip. She smiled against Marisol’s mouth before granting her access deepening the kiss.

“Oh em gee!” Chelsea exclaimed.

Deya and Marisol ignored the gasps of surprise. As Deya moved her hand from Marisol’s cheek and fisted her hair causing Marisol to gasp in her mouth as Marisol’s hands moved, one to cup her bottom, and the other to toy with her breast through the thin material of her dress. Deya pulled back and they chuckled at each other before giving each other another hug.

“Deya you are a real sweetheart.” Graham teased grinning at the two of them. Marisol smirked as she picked up her suitcase. Graham reached over to take her hand. “Good luck you guys.” Deya said as they walked away.

As they walked back to the kitchen for some tea, everyone was talking about Deya and Marisol’s kiss. “That was pretty damn hot.” Lucas admitted slipping an arm around Deya’s waist. 

“You’ve been cold to me all day,” Deya looked at him curiously.

“I’m sorry, kitten,” Lucas pulled her closer. “I’ve been a little emotional about this ending.”

“Why couldn’t you just tell me that then?” Deya asked giving him a hug. 

“I don’t know I was being stupid I guess,” he said looking relieved. “We should probably get ready for bed.”

* * *

Deya was awake Lucas had fallen asleep hours ago. She had made herself a cup of tea and headed to the roof. She felt something was off. Lucas had been so sweet and now he was just sort of going through the motions. Was she just an easy mark because of her situation with Jakub? There was also Hope’s odd behavior and how she had just stood there when Deya walked over to Lucas. They made her feel she had interrupted something important but what could they have talk about that couldn't be said in front of everyone?

She knew Hope had lied about enjoying her date with Lucas. She had even admitted she had a crush on him. She was deep in thought when Noah sat down beside her. So many things that seemed just slightly off to her started to form into a larger picture.

“Hey,” he reached over touching her shoulder. “You alright?”

“Yea…I guess…” Deya replied, “I don’t know. Today has been strange and I don’t mean the emptier feeling of Marisol and Graham being gone. It was like Hope and Lucas both had a case of the ass today.”

Noah laughed quietly. “I guess that’s one way of putting it. Everyone has off days I guess.”

“I suppose.” Deya replied not quite believing it. “Perhaps tomorrow will be better.”

“Probably will, I hope.” He said smiling. “Seems funny Hope spent a lot of time with Lucas it was odd considering she refused to socialize with the other guys without me.”

Deya turned to him, “You are not the only who noticed. In fact I tried to go and spend some cute couple time with Lucas and he blew me off for Hope and they acted like I had interrupted something important. I mean what could they have to talk about? Then she wanted my opinion about the toastie fight and to top that off she actually complimented me and Lucas as a couple. The whole day was weird in my opinion. Then I saw something at couple trouble that made me really suspicious. ”

She had Noah’s attention now. “What do you mean?”

“It might be nothing but it struck me as odder than everything else. She looked nervous during that last question about loyal couples. She looked at Lucas and then back at you nervously. She lied to you about her date with Lucas babe. I was on my date with Henrik. They looked pretty cozy telling secrets to each other.” Deya explained. “Tell me you weren’t asleep that morning she went on about the new guys like they were candy.”

Noah jolted, “I wasn’t…I heard it all. Even you asking her if I was back in circulation, which I practically shoved my fist down my throat to keep from laughing at, whilst maintaining my silent repose.”

Deya giggled as she remembered, “To be fair that was pretty funny, the look on Hope’s face.”

“Yea, I didn’t get to see it but I can imagine.” Noah said smiling.

“Well, after all her talk about the boys then she was so double standard when we got to Casa.” Deya shook her head. “She gave Chelsea a lecture for talking about the boys there like they were candy.”

“Wow seriously?” He asked.

Deya nodded her confirmation. “And Chelsea only was talking about one boy there. Elijah she really liked him. I think she knew, she and Gary weren’t going to work but she kept him safe for Lottie. I think Hope changes her rules depending on what’s good for her. Either way, there is something strange going on, and I think we need to keep our eyes and ears open.”

“I hate to say it,” Noah admitted dropping his head, “But after her behavior today I think you may be right. I haven’t seen her really approach any of the guys since day 2 when she went to talk to Bobby about me.”

Deya sighed picking up her empty cup. “I suppose I should try to get some sleep.”

Noah nodded. “Yea I should probably do the same.” They headed down the steps. “By the way watching you kiss Marisol was one of the most erotic things I’ve seen I awhile.”

Deya chuckled at him, “Guys are so easy. You get two girls to give a good snog and it gets you going.”

Noah raised his hands in surrender as he laughed quietly. “Guilty as charged.”


	10. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the baby/doll challenge....

The day had been eventful from the moment they woke up. The producers decided to do a baby challenge and obviously some Islanders were far more enthusiastic about it than others. Lucas and Hope were MIA for most of the day. Deya was having fun, though the dolls were a little creepy, but considering that there had been little to do except talk about their couples and talk about recoupling she was thankful for the challenge.

Lucas was a bit less thankful putting it lightly. He ran off immediately after picking up the dolls to get ready and Deya didn’t see him again until she went to breakfast. He whined the whole time about how creepy the dolls were not lifting a finger to help her or even get her any kind of breakfast. Thankfully Lottie threw together a plate of melon and some toast to go along with her the coffee she had brewed holding the doll on her hip before it had starting whining for food.

It was obvious that Hope was too busy having a crisis to help Noah and Lucas’ being overly sympathetic to her didn’t endear him to Deya as she muttered at both of them, “it’s just a damn challenge not your life.” She had wonder who the real babies were.

Hope walked away and few minutes later Lucas gave Deya a kiss on the forehead before going to refill his water bottle. Deya shook her head as he headed to the kitchen and then for the direction Hope went.

* * *

Hannah caught her gaze as she turned away. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Deya nodded as Hannah took her over to the swinging bed. Hannah looked at her as quietly said under her breath. “I can’t say much or I’ll get into trouble. But don’t trust Hope and Lucas. They are playing you both.” Deya’s heart went cold. She had doubts for sure but to hear it like that it felt like she was being punched repeatedly in the stomach. “I’m sorry,” Hannah whispered.

She had been unsure of her feelings but considering that Hannah had confirmed it. There must be something to it. She really needed a chance to sit and think about how she wanted to handle things but now was not the time or place.

She shook it off she couldn’t let Hannah get into any trouble over this. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed about that,” She said out loud making sure the microphones caught her voice as she nodded, “I’ll show you how to change a nappy.”

Hannah grinned at Deya in gratitude as she then showed her step by step how to change a nappy. “Thanks Deya I knew I could count on you.”

Deya leaned forward pulling Hannah into a tight hug as she whispered. “Thanks for verifying my feelings. I’ll give you the exclusive when this is all over.”

Hannah smiled at her as she headed off to find Bobby and Romeo.

* * *

Deya found Noah at the pool with Brenden. She smiled as she sat down dipping her feet in the cool water. “Where is Lucas?” Noah asked curiously.

“Probably the same place as Hope.” Deya said dryly.

Noah chuckled. “Neither have been very present with this challenge. I’m having fun though. ”

“I am too.” Deya smiled and then she gritted her teeth. “We should talk later.” She said under her breath. “New information.”

Noah nodded as Brenden let out his weird robotic moan, “Okay, I’ll find you.”

Deya nodded as she saw Lucas crossing the lawn heading to the pool.

At that point, Lucas came asking for her so she headed to the terrace with him. At least he remembered she existed, Deya pushed a smile to her face. As he completely ignored the doll even thought she had set Sterling between them.

The conversation went a bit strange as he asked what she would do if she won. When she mentioned she would probably take a small vacation. At least he seemed to like that idea.

When they returned it seemed that Hope had thrown such a fuss about Noah having fun with the doll that he had put it back in the lounge. Deya rolled her eyes at her. She could understand how this could be an issue but this was challenge and not the rest of their lives. Having children was something that needed a long discussion and shouldn’t be based off a Villa challenge anyway.

Lucas almost ran out of the Villa when the text came in about the beach. It really looked as if he was going to pull a runner. Gary and Lottie gave Deya a sympathetic look. Hope finally decided she could help Noah with the challenge and took the doll from Noah as if it was an explosive. “Hope, I thought you liked toys?” Deya teased lightly as she stretched and pulled herself out of the daybed.

Lottie snickered behind her hand as fell into step with Deya as Hope gave Deya a dirty look. “It’s too hot. I need some air con.” Deya said as she headed inside to cool off from the furnace that it was outside.

“Something’s strange,” Lottie said worriedly. “Lucas seemed worried about Hope today.”

“He’s just trying to be a good friend,” Deya replied shrugging her shoulders as she gave Lottie and up nod.

“Deya could you help me with my bathing suit top I feel like I’m twisted.” Lottie said heading to the bathroom.

“Sure babes, no problem.” Deya followed her to the bathroom. The bathroom was relatively private no cameras for obvious reasons but they were sure the producers had put microphones everywhere.

“What’s going on?” Lottie asked under her breath as she started running water. The girls had figured out how to talk privately without everyone listening. Chelsea had been teaching them all sign language ever since the whole debacle with Jo and Shannon.

“I’m not sure but I’m figuring it out.” Deya signed.

“Okay, are you alright?” Lottie signed back.

“Yes …no….” Deya bit her lip as she signed. “I will be. Let it play out.”

“If you need me I’m here just say the word.” Lottie smiled as she signed the words. Deya returned her smile.

“Is it fixed?” Lottie asked quietly.

“Yea all straight,” Deya replied brightly as they turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

The guys returned from the beach and other than Lucas checking Sterling for damage which seemed odd to Deya. Jo was worried about how Rahim would take the fact she had sunbathed too long with Sriracha but she shouldn’t have worried. Rahim understood. He put an arm around Jo giving her a squeeze as he told her not to worry about it.

Soon another text came in sending the girls to the beach. Lucas took Sterling reluctantly. As Lottie gave Gary the third degree before she left, that was rather cute in Deya’s opinion.

Deya spent most of her time at the beach ignoring Hope’s whining about the challenge and how good Noah was at being a dad as she built a sandcastle. Hannah walked over to keep her company.

“It’s not as good as Gary’s,” Deya grinned,

“Not a king’s castle but perhaps a duke’s or baron’s,” Hannah teased.

The beach trip ended on a better note when all the girls started feeling nostalgic about leaving. Hope could be pretty nice when she wasn’t whining or picking a fight with Noah. They only had 3 days left and they were well aware they would be losing more people in that time.

* * *

  
As Deya laid Sterling in the cot, Lucas seemed a bit regretful of his actions. “I know I moaned a bit today…” he said.

Deya gave him an incredulous look.

“Okay a lot,” he admitted. “But I do feel we worked well together.”

“Sure,” Deya planted a smile on her face as they walked out of the lounge.

The rest of the night was shit in her opinion. She and Lucas has won the baby challenge which had kept them save from the following elimination. Lucas made his opinion known right away he wanted Jo and Ibrahim gone and wanted her to make the final call. Deya really liked both couples but Chelsea was closest to her right now. So she typed Jo and Rahim into the phone with a heavy heart.

She smirked as she offered Lottie the hideaway for the night. She didn’t feel much like celebrating anyway after the day she had and Deya felt they were more deserving as Gary had really made an effort to look after Larry and didn’t pull his legs off.

But when Chelsea took her into the bathroom for a chat about being on the chopping block…it was almost more than Deya could stand. Chelsea wanted to leave…well at least a part of her did and Deya had to admit if she had known how Chelsea felt she would have honored it. Chelsea just grinned and gave her a huge hug. “Now what’s really on your mind.”

“I’ll be alright, babes,” Deya said signing that she needed to think and that she’d let Chelsea know.

* * *

When Deya stepped out into the bedroom she was met by an annoyed Lucas. “Why did you tell Lottie and Gary to take the Hideaway?” He demanded.

Everyone stopped to look at him. Deya took a deep breath before she answered, “Because honestly they worked harder, as a couple, than we did and they deserve it.”

Lucas looked taken back by her response and realizing that anything else he said at this point would make him look like a tool. He stopped and checked himself. “I…guess you are right.” He huffed off climbing into their bed pouting. Deya met Chelsea’s concerned gaze as Jakub shook his head at Lucas.

Deya shivered. She climbed into the bed beside Lucas as the lights went out. Lucas made no move toward her. He hadn’t since the final recoupling. However considering his attitude she wasn’t fussed. The other couples didn’t seem to be having any issues in this department. Deya rolled over putting in her earplugs and closed her eyes as she hoped for a better day tomorrow.


	11. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya talks to Lucas' Family

Deya woke before everyone and slipped out of bed heading to the kitchen in her pajamas to get some coffee and space. That was where Noah found her as she was pouring a second cup. “You want one,” She asked gesturing to the press.

“Sure,” He answered. She took another mug and poured some for him.

“So what’s going on? He asked quietly as she ran some water in the sink washing up the few leftover dishes from the previous night.

“Hannah wanted to have a word yesterday. She couldn’t say much but she told me that we need to be careful. That we are being played.” Deya said feeling defeated.

“Wow,” he replied. He looked like Deya felt the day before. She didn’t even think about it as she walked over and pulled him into a hug.

“I had the same reaction.” She explained.

“It’s one thing to have suspicions but another to have them confirmed.” He said wrapping his arms around her to hug her back. He released her a few moments later and Deya stepped away. “What do we do?”

Deya shrugged, “Tread carefully, I guess? I personally don’t want them to think we’re suspicious.”

“We need to come up with a plan,” Noah said his eyes hardened becoming unreadable, Deya was a little shocked as she had never seen this side of Noah before he…was angry. Well, she was too but honestly she was more hurt than angry and she had to wonder what their game was. He sat down and started took a sip of coffee.

“This is good, thanks Deya.” Noah said giving her a smile.

“I’m making a plate is there anything you want?” She asked.

“I’ll have what you’re having,” He replied.

She broke a couple more eggs into the skillet where she was making a scramble and added some tomatoes and cheese. He sat as she cooked both lost in their own thoughts. Deya dished up their meal and brought it to the table.

“Thank you,” He said taking his plate from her as he looked up at her. “You know, I was just thinking you are the sweetest person and you don’t deserve the crap you’ve been dealt.”

Deya didn’t know what to say so she just took the compliment for what it was, “Thanks Noah, and for the record I stand by what I said before. You deserve better than to be with someone who picks fights to show affection.”

“Maybe we should couple up?” He teased. Deya chuckled at him. “But seriously I do think we should keep checking in with each other and comparing notes.”

“I think that’s a good plan.” She replied as she picked up her plate.

Noting Noah’s was empty she reached for his but he stopped her. “I got this you go.” He said taking her plate.

* * *

Before Deya could even walk into the Villa she heard “Guys I’ve got a text.” It was Lucas. He scowled as she walked into the bedroom. “Where were you?”

“Getting breakfast?” Deya countered raising a brow at him. “I woke up a while ago.”

Noah appeared a few minutes later with a cuppa for Hope. “Here you go babe,” He smiled.

‘He’s played it off better than I did,’ Deya noted. Lucas started to read. “Good morning, Islanders. Hurry up and get ready because there are some special, long-distance people waiting to catch up with you… #meettheparents #itsforyou.”

The girls scrambled to the dressing room to get ready. Deya quickly got ready and headed out of the villa. She couldn’t wait to talk her bestie, Freddie. She entered the beach hut just as her phone pinged. “What’s up, girl! I’ve been watching every episode. You aren’t going to replace me with Lottie are you? Just kidding! Everyone here sends their love <3.”

‘That is definitely Freddie,’ Deya smiled as she typed. “We should have a meet up with Lottie and Chelsea. We’d have so much fun.”

“Yes! Dey, be careful…some hinky stuff going on. I don’t want to see you get hurt again. Love ya, hun.”

‘I really do have the greatest bestie,’ Deya smiled. “love you too hon.” She was happy to talk to Freddie and was surprised when another text came in. “Deya, we hope you enjoyed talking with your bestie . Please stay where you are as there’s more people who want to talk to you #familymatters.”

Before she could recover the phone buzzed her hand again. “Hello Deya, this is Lucas’s family as you’ve probably guessed. Don’t be nervous we’re not going to grill you…”

“or are we?”

“Just kidding, we like to joke around you can thank Lucas’ uncle for that last one.”

Deya smiled, “I can see where Lucas gets his sense of humor.”

“Hey! I like to think we are funnier than he is :P Lucas was always the serious one! He gets it from his grandad.”

Deya laughed.

“We know you haven’t been together very long but we can deffo see the sparks flying J we’ve not seen Lucas so happy in a LONG time. You took on the baby challenge like champ. Sorry Lucas was such complainer (he gets it from his aunt…) It must have been tough having to deal with that. Like how Noah and Ibrahim felt I bet. Trust us if we were there we’d have sorted him out…”

“I wish you would have,” Deya chuckled as she text back.

“Ok!! So this might sound intense….but we have to ask (because Lucas is our little darling) …Are you serious for the future??? xx <3”

“I want to see where this goes when we get out of h

here. I just hope he feels the same.” Deya typed. 

“Yaaaay! That’s what I wanted to hear (or read I guess? Lol) <3 You two seem so good for each other!! Seem like our time is up though, love.”

“Wait,” Deya typed, “I want to ask a question. What would be a good gift for him?”

“Awww! You’re such a sweetie! Xx<3 Lucas is a sucker for anything shiny! Especially if that’s because, it’s studded in diamonds. We hope that helps. <3”

“Thanks for telling me that,” Deya text , “It could be useful.”

“Thanks for talking with us Deya, we’re so happy that you see a future with our Lucas! <3 We have to have you around for a proper Sunday lunch asap!”

“Thank you, you’ve been lovely to talk to,” Deya quickly typed.

“Same speak to you again soon hopefully.”

Deya smiled as she left the beach hut. Lucas’ family seemed like lovely people but she was a little taken aback by the answer to her question. Lucas had told her repeatedly that money didn’t mean anything but his parents told her otherwise. Actually he only said that before he returned to the villa. Deya wondered if somehow things had changed. She had to admit he was a bit harder since he returned. He hadn’t mentioned Doctors without Borders again either.

* * *

Deya head over to the other Islanders who were gathered around the daybeds. “Hey Deya, I take it you just finished talking to Lucas’ family?” Gary asked.

“Yes, they were lovely,” Deya answered looking at Lottie’s happy face. “Looks like it went well for you.”

“It was a bit of surprise to talk to them but ….they loved me!” Lottie grinned.

Noah and Hope walked over to join them. “Noah’s mom is so sweet. We had a terrific chat.”

Noah looked her briefly in surprise and giving his head a quick shake he smiled. “Of course you did babe.” He put his arm around her. Lucas walked out of the villa. 

“Hey kitten,” Lucas greeted her as his arm encircled her waist. “You spoke to my family then?”

“Yeah…”Deya replied.

“I apologize for all the horrible jokes.” He said smiling, “so tell me about it.”

“Well…” she started only to be interrupted by Lucas’ phone telling them to dress for their last date.

Deya sat in the dressing room fully ready but not wanting to leave the relative safety she felt here. She loved Lucas. She knew that but she could not shake that feeling that something was wrong. It was all so suspicious and to have both Hannah and her Freddie warn her was no coincidence. Her trust was shaken that was the problem…love and trust, were two different things. You can love someone and not trust them.

“You ready, Kitten?” Lucas asked poking his head into the dressing room.

Deya smiled before she turned around, “Yea babe.” She stood up and headed toward him.

* * *

The jeep dropped Deya and Lucas off near the beach for the date. As the two of them walked along the shore Lucas looked over at Deya. “I thought you might wear something a bit more full on for our last date.”

Deya side-eyed him, she though she looked fantastic in her white pantsuit. He reached for her hand as she pretended not to notice before pointing to the shore where a boat gently rocks in the shallow water. “I guess we are supposed to take the boat.” She shielded her eyes and saw a white gazebo with a table and chair on the horizon. “Wow! That’s pretty cool.”

“I didn’t notice that at all,” He said turning to look at her, “This will sound proper melty but I was too busy looking at you.” It sounded so rehearsed that Deya had to remind herself not to cringe and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Lucas smiled, “Do you want a piggy back ride so you don’t get wet?”

“Don’t be silly,” Deya rolled up her pant legs as she slipped off her heels carrying them.

Lucas reluctantly followed her example as she strode into the water. “You’re brave. I’m always a little freaked out by the ocean. Like you have literally no idea of what you could be walking into…or who.”

Deya smiled for real this time. “I’ll protect you from the ocean.”

Lucas chuckled as they stepped into the boat. “I might have to hold you to that one.”

The motor on the boat started and Deya jumped. “Wow, automated and everything,” Lucas said looking impressed. As they floated through the water Deya took a deep breath trying to center herself. It was like Lucas was going hot and cold. She didn’t know what to think. They docked beside the platform.

“What a gorgeous place for a date.” He said offering his hand to Deya. She took it as he assisted her onto the platform. There was two flutes and bottle of champagne chilling on the table. “Let’s get this date started.”

He pulled her chair out seating her before opening the champagne. He poured them each a glass. “You want to see a magic trick?”

“Sure,” Deya replied curiously amused.

He took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. He smiled and it was both dazzling and sincere. It reminded Deya of their very first date. She was coupled with Bobby at the time but she remembered that same smile. “Isn’t this magical?”

And there it was the other shoe; it was just game after all. She smiled up at him, “Wow that might be the smoothest thing I’ve ever seen.” Two can play at this…her heart tugged at her painfully as it was slowly being shredded. 

“But it worked right?” He asked pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You betcha,” she replied smiling.

“You know, I’m glad we’re doing this. You’re the most interesting girl here.” Lucas said as he took a sip of his champagne. “I’ve been looking forward to getting to know you.”

Why was he laying in factor fifty all of the sudden? What was he buttering her up for?

“I’ve got a question that I think tells a lot about someone,” He said looking at her. “What do you think is your best feature?”

“Oh I remember this one you asked the same question before.” Deya replied, “My answer remains the same I think I’m friendly and fun to be around.”

“And humble too,” Lucas said sarcastically.

Deya’s heart sank and her anger surfaced. “I don’t know what you’re implying, but there’s nothing wrong with liking yourself and being comfortable with who you are.”

“Okay…so…” Lucas replied. There was a moment of awkward silence.

“Hey look, a boat.” Deya said changing the subject as she pointed. She could see Hope and Noah waving at them.

Lucas seemed to perk up at that he looked out. “I guess Hope and Noah are having their date on a yacht.” Deya and Lucas waved back at them watching until they were out of site. He turned to Deya. “Look I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately. I think I’m just getting edgy because we are near the end.”

Deya tilted her head giving him a hard look. “And your way of dealing with it is attacking me? Unacceptable.”

“I know I’m sorry,” Lucas immediately apologized as he took her hand. “I never meant to upset you. Can you forgive me?”

Deya sighed, “Of course, you know I’m not one to hold a grudge.”

He grinned from ear to ear. “Thanks, shall we watch the sunset together?”

“I would like that,” Deya replied returning his smile.

* * *

Deya sighed as she slumped into the beanbag. “Hey guys,” Hope said cheerfully. “It was cool to see you on your date the setting was so lush.”

“It was lovely. You guys looked like you were having great time.” Deya replied before looking at Lottie, “How was your date?”

“It was great Gary asked me to be his girlfriend.” Lottie was grinning from ear to ear.

Deya reached over to hug her friend. “I’m so happy for you.”

Everyone had gathered in the kitchen and there was a chill in the air so Hannah offered to make hot chocolate for everyone. “Let’s not get sad guys,” Hope said brightening. “We should plan a party.”

“That’s what we need,” Gary grinned, “A party.”

“Yes,” Lucas agreed nodding at Hope. “We’ve got to do a party.”

Bobby grinned. “I’ve actually been dying to meet your Nan, Gary.”

“She’d be so up for a party.” Gary said happily, “and I so want to be able to show you all off as the best mates ever.”

“Ah mate, come here,” Bobby gives Gary a massive bear hug. “You’re proper gold you are…all of you.” He gestures to everyone who joins in for a group hug.

“Great stuff,” Hope said after they all pulled apart. “Where should we have it?”

“At the villa?” Lottie asked.

“Or how about a beach somewhere?” Chelsea asked.

“The villa would be nice but I like the idea of the beach.” Deya suggested.

“Ok, so we’ll have it at the beach,” Hope smiled.

“Oh,” Hannah interjected. “You know what else we need?

“What?” Noah asked.

“A theme,” Chelsea squealed as Hannah nodded.

“We need a decent theme.” Lucas smiled.

“Like a 1920’s Gatsby party thing.” Hannah said excited.

Lottie laughed, “Been there done that.”

“Oh,” Hannah giggled, “come on then miss super-duper original, what would you pick?”

“I’m thinking hun,” Lottie replied as she looked over at Deya, “Help me out here.”

“What about you, Deya?” Noah asked curiously.

“Spooky Midnight Ball,” Deya replied knowing Lottie would love it.

“You totally read my mind, Deya.” Lottie smirked. “Every now and again we’ll do a spirit summoning and dance with the lost souls. Then I’ll do readings in a little one wheeled caravan adorned with swords and pentacles.”

“Woah okay,” Lucas looked surprised, “You’ve put a lot of thought into that.”

“It’s what it’s like in my mind most of the time.” Lottie laughed.

“Whatever we do, I’m totally up for this,” Chelsea said bouncing over to Deya.

“Me too,” Hope added, “The whole lot.”

“It won’t be like a regular party; it’ll be like, a party to celebrate an era.” Hannah said happily.

“Imagine if it hadn’t been us lot?” Lucas said rather nostalgically. “There are so many variables.” He looked at the group his eyes stopping to rest on Hope. Lottie nudged Deya gently with her elbow. “Like at so many points nay one of us could have gone home. Or they could have sent different people in here, or…” Lucas finally looks over at Deya who was completely impassive. “I guess what I’m just trying to say that I’m glad I ended up with you lot in here.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Bobby replied smiling.

Lottie sniffed and wiped her eyes. “I’ll miss this. It will never be like this outside the villa.”

“Perhaps we should rent the villa for a week each year and return.” Deya said thoughtfully.

“A fabulous idea,” Noah smiled gently at her.

Jakub yawned, “I guess we should all head to bed. God only knows what they are going to throw at us tomorrow.”

When Deya got into bed everyone was laying down except Lottie, “What’s the matter hon?” Deya asked.

“Chelsea you were right.” Lottie said suddenly as she lied down.

“I usually am hon, especially about stuff like that.” Chelsea answered seriously.


	12. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Islanders to go back to prom

The girls were woken early by a notification to go shopping for prom dressed no less. They slipped into the dressing room quickly getting ready before piling into the jeeps to go shopping. Deya found the perfect dress an elegant emerald satin dress with a V-neck halter and low cut back. The mermaid cut skirt wasn’t too long to be on the grass with.

“Wow Deya that suits you so well,” Chelsea gushed walking out in a petal pink number that she looked fabulous it.

“I could say the same about yours.” Deya grinned, “Can I date you?”

“Thanks babe, I’m feeling a bit odd about the dress but if you say that, it has to be right.” Chelsea replied.

“You look like a beautiful pink princess. Jakub will love it.” Deya assured her.

Once the dresses were chosen they headed back to the villa. After carefully putting the dresses in the dressing room the girls headed out to the lawn to see…the guys dancing ….well some were dancing others were…trying really hard.

“What are you doing?” Hope asked.

“Practicing our dance moves.” Noah answered.

“Can’t you tell?” Bobby said before crashing into Gary.

“We got a secret message about practicing our dance moves but you girls were already gone.” Noah explained. “I guess it’s not a secret any longer but it doesn’t matter we are also supposed to teach you.”

“Some of us are better than others,” Gary said looking over at Bobby and Jakub.

“It’s taking me ages,” Bobby admitted, “I still can’t get it right.”

“Mate, I’ve noticed. We’ve been getting pretty up-close-and-personal every time you step the wrong way.” Noah teased.

Deya and Lottie giggled as Hope grinned at the boys. “Show us the moves then.”

Noah takes up his position facing Gary and they put their arms around each other. “I’m leading this time.” he told Gary.

“Wow, he’s got a real grip on you Gary,” Lottie teased.

“You’re a lucky girl, Hope.” Gary bantered.

Noah led Gary across the lawn guiding him through the steps.

“That’s it and now the final spin.” Noah said.

Gary stepped out for the spin and turned the wrong way, rolling right into Noah’s arms.

“You two make a good couple,” Lottie chuckled. “But you know you’re supposed to end with a kiss right?”

Everyone snickered as Gary looked a bit shocked.

“Just go with how you feel,” Deya added teasingly causing more laughter. Noah gave her a cheeky look.

“I am feeling pretty close to you right now, Noah.” Gary joked, “But you might have to show a bit more enthusiasm if you want me to put out.”

“What like this?” Noah asked, as he winked and leaned in. They gently pressed their lips together for a second and then pulled away.

“Oh my god, amazing!” Lottie shrieked laughing.

“You’re not a bad kisser to be fair,” Gary said to Noah.

“I didn’t think you’d go for it,” Lottie snickered.

“Well, Deya did kiss Marisol for our entertainment ….well Graham’s entertainment,” Noah chuckled. “We were just lucky enough to get to watch.” He ignored the scathing look from Hope as Lucas grinned in agreement.

“We’ve been dancing together for an hour anyway.” Gary replied turning to Lottie. “I wouldn’t mind having a go of it with you though.”

“May I have this dance?” Lucas appeared at Deya’s side. “We’re going to have to do it later.”

“Of course.” Deya replied.

“Okay it’s easy,” Lucas said. “Step forward, left, back, left, right, feet together and spin.”

“Right foot first? For the step forward?” Deya asked.

Lucas looked confused for a moment. Then he heard Noah. “Correct, right foot first.”

“Shall we try?” Lucas smiled. Deya and Lucas moved together easily as he showed her the moves but the quiet lasted for about 30 seconds as Lottie and Gary started arguing about right and left. Then Hope got into a huff with Noah about which way to spin.

Lucas stopped dancing dropping and turned to Hope. “You want me to show you babe?”

Noah looked at Deya in shock as Deya looked at Lucas. “You’ve already got this, Kitten. I’m going to help Hope.” Lucas explained stepping over to Hope.

The other girls looked worriedly over at Deya and Noah. Deya just shrugged her shoulders. Noah smiled at her not missing a beat. “Why don’t you dance with me then Deya? We could get some practice in.”

“You know what?” Deya smiled. “I’d be delighted.” She ignored the scathing look that Lucas sent her way.

Deya let Noah guide her through the dance. “You really do have it down.” Noah said smiling at her.

“Confession, I’ve done it before.” She admitted.

Noah chuckled as he spun her again. “I should have known.”

* * *

“I hope you’ve had enough practice,” Lottie said grabbing her phone. “Because there is one more thing we have to do to get ready. We each have to give a speech about our partners and what they mean to us. The girls are to head to the bedroom to write.”

“Can we go back to shopping instead?” Deya asked shaking her head.

* * *

It was time. The dressing room looked like a bomb hit it. The girls headed out of the villa to the lawn. It looked amazing out there they transformed it into a wonderland.

“Oh my god, its magical isn’t it?” Hannah gushed. “I want to live here.”

“Look!” Chelsea squealed. The guys were waiting for them.

As Deya stepped out onto the lawn Lucas was there, “You look amazing.” Hope coughed. “You look amazing too Hope. You all look amazing.”

Deya and Noah traded a look. It wasn’t lost on Lottie either. Hannah shook her head. “There’s bubbly, lets break it open,” Chelsea said pouring everyone a glass.

“Thanks babe,” Deya whispered as Chelsea handed her a glass.

“I’m really nervous about these speeches.” Chelsea said worriedly, “I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“Just be yourself, hon,” Deya reached over giving her a one armed hug. “I believe in you…it will be fine.”

“That’s great advice,” Hannah said giving Lottie a knowing glance.

Lottie nodded at Deya before turning to Chelsea to instruct her on breathing exercises to calm her.

“Can I just say how beautiful ….” Hannah started to say but she was cut off my phone notification. “I suppose I can’t.”

* * *

It was time for the speeches. Deya was trying to pay attention and listen to everyone else’s speeches but Lucas kept asking her if the other speeches were better than theirs. Deya wasn’t worried it didn’t matter to her. She just was happy to find out how her friends felt about each other. When their turn came up she read her speech she tried to make it sound as close to what she had been feeling before last few days as possible. Lucas seemed to like it at least. She wondered what was going on with him asking if other couples were better than them.

She listened with half an ear as he gave his speech gave him and kiss and told him it was incredible. As they sat down it was Hope and Noah’s turn. Lucas was quiet as he listened to Hope. He shushed Lottie when she turned to ask Deya what she thought. Lottie looked at Lucas incredulously before mouthing I’m sorry to Deya.

“Mine was better.” Lucas muttered under his breath after Noah finished his speech.

What the fuck, Deya dropped her hand to her side and signed to Lottie. Lottie shook her head and signed, we got your back don’t worry.

It was time for the dance and Lucas made his way over to Deya, “May I have this dance?” He asked.

Deya bit her tongue. She really wanted to ask him if he wouldn’t prefer to dance with Hope. Instead she gave him a gracious smile and said “I’d be honored.”

“As you should be,” he responded, which made even Jakub look at him disbelievingly.

Deya danced with Lucas who seemed relish the fact that they got all the steps correct. The music changed and the more informal dancing started. They ended the party with everyone jumping into the pool together.

The girls headed back to the villa afterwards for a change of clothes. Knowing and elimination was coming before they all went to bed was a sobering thought after all the fun they had enjoyed today.

* * *

The elimination was painful because Deya was to choose between Lottie and Hannah. She had to admit that she adored Gaz and Bobby whose humor had been just what she needed at times. Deya didn’t care who won at this point. However Lucas made it clear he wanted Lottie and Gary gone. He said he felt Hannah and Bobby were more deserving and Lottie wasn’t as much fun. It didn’t seem to matter what Deya thought anymore. All that seemed to matter to him at this point was winning. But as usual he made Deya actually do the deed. Absolving himself of all blame.

They walked back to the fire pit. Deya said nothing and watched as Lottie and Gary were eliminated.

Lottie looked Hannah who nodded and then back at Deya worriedly, “Why don’t you help me pack, babes?”

Deya walked back to the bedroom with Lottie she quickly packed her suitcase and grabbed Deya’s hand pulling her into the bathroom. She went over to the faucets and turned them on. “I’m sorry,” Deya said as a couple tears escaped her attempt to stop them.

Lottie sniffed, “Don’t worry about me babes. I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you right now.” She signed. We know what’s going on just hold it together until the finale. We got your back.

“I’ll be okay,” Deya replied as she signed what do you mean?

“I know you will babe, trust us.” Lottie said hugging her as she grabbed a towel and gently touched up their makeup smudges before collecting her toiletries. She shut off the water and they walked out. 

She walked with Lottie to where everyone was gathered at the door. After Lottie and Gary left everyone headed to the kitchen. Deya grabbed a bottle of tequila tipping it up for a few swallows before she made her excuses and walked to up to the roof terrace bringing the bottle with her. 

It was pretty clear to her that she was just a means to an end. She felt the last remnants of her heart shatter with a thousand hot tears following. She knew she had been up there too long when Chelsea and Hannah came to get her. She quickly pulled herself together. The girls stayed with her to share the rest of the bottle before they went back into the villa together.

Deya slipped into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth tossing it under the faucet before letting the cool water sooth her puffy heated face. She quickly changed into pajamas and slid into bed beside Lucas. He rolled toward her asking if she wanted a bit of fun but she feigned a headache, the very idea made her feel sick.


	13. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the finale. Which couple will win Love Island?

Deya was awake early. She slipped out of bed and quickly changed before she headed to the kitchen for coffee. She thought it might be nice to make breakfast for everyone as it was the last day so she started putting together a fry up.

She had poured herself and cup started the sausage and bacon when Noah appeared. “Making breakfast?” He asked gesturing to the French press.

“Help yourself. Yea, I thought it might be nice to have a meal together before the finale.” She explained.

“You alright?” Noah asked concern evident on his face.

“Yea, I just needed some time last night.” Deya smiled at him. “I’ll be fine.”

He moved to give her a hug. “I promise it turn out for the best.” He released her and grabbed Bobby’s apron. “What can I help with?”

About 20 minutes later the other Island Lucas stepped into the kitchen. “Fancy seeing you both here…together.”

“Actually Deya had already started cooking before I got here.” Noah replied getting setting a pot of coffee on the table.

“Oh how sweet!” Chelsea gushed grabbing Jakub’s arm, “Deya made us all breakfast.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Deya grinned. “Just a fry up.”

“The perfect thing for a big day like today,” Jakub agreed.

Hope and Hannah walked in with Bobby. “Wow thanks you guys.” Bobby said with a smile. “Noah looks good in my apron.”

“It smells so good,” Hannah sniffed the air appreciatively.

Deya set a large platter on the table and Noah set down a second one. They took their seats and everyone tucked in.

“What a great idea to have breakfast as a group.” Hope said happily.

Deya listened amused as the conversation moved around the table she was surprised to find that Jakub was so picky about showering. After breakfast Chelsea and Hannah offered to clean up basically kicking Deya out of the kitchen so she headed over to the gym.

* * *

Bobby and Jakub were already there but Bobby was already coated in sweat. He grunted and pushed the bar above his head. “Nice job Bobby.” Deya encouraged.

“Good job one more will make five.” Jakub said.

“Five,” Bobby sighed, “That felt like fifty.”

Jakub grinned at Deya knowingly. “Did you know about Gary and his issues with working out?”

Deya nodded, “He told me the other day. I’m glad he worked his way through it.”

“Having someone else around to look out for you is probably a good idea in the gym anyway.” Jakub replied. “You working out today?”

“Yea, might as well enjoy it while I can.” She smirked as she dropped to do a few stretches as Jakub finished up with Bobby.

Jakub looked over at Deya snickering. “I remember that day you played innocent.”

Bobby chuckled. “I think Deya got every guys attention that day along with some of the girls.”

Deya looked at them innocently. “Whatever are you two on about?”

Both guys chuckled harder. “That was the look.”

“Anyway, I’m done but I want to see what Deya can lift.” Bobby said wiping down the bench.

Jakub added her weight as Bobby looked on. “Wow that much.”

“That’s what she starts out at,” Jakub said. “She’s good she can keep up with Rahim and me.”

Deya settled herself on the bench as Jakub spotted her. They took turns on the different equipment until a text sent them back into the villa to pack.

* * *

Packing was a fiasco everything was mixed up the bedroom and dressing room looked like a torpedo had gone through it. Everyone was talking so much that before they knew it, a text came through telling them get ready. Deya’s white cutout dress was ready to go hanging in her cubby. She sighed looking at her hair. She wanted to do something glam with it down. She took out her usual space buns and pulled out her hot rollers. “Let me help you with those babes” Chelsea said.

“What about you?” Deya asked.

“My hair is done and I can do my make-up as your rollers set.” She said pointing to Deya’s palette. “Get your makeup on.”

The girls worked quickly as they chatted. As they walked out of the dressing room the guys were waiting for them.

“You look great babe,” Lucas said barely looking at her as he took her hand. They walked to the fire pit. As everyone sat down no one said anything nerves getting to all of them.

Finally Bobby broke the silence “We’ve been through a lot together. It’s hard to believe it’s only been 4 weeks. I just wanted to say while we have a moment to ourselves. This experience has genuinely changed my life. I’ll say to everyone else when I see them later, but the people I’ve met in here are what have made this whole thing so special. We’ve bonded, and shared our experiences and supported each other. We’ve fallen out, and fallen in love. And we’ve done all that together. I’ve never really had anything like that before. So I wanted to say thank you to everyone here for making this experience what it was.”

“Aw, Babe!” Hannah exclaimed, “I didn’t know you could make a speech like that.” She pulled him close kissing him on the cheek.

“Absolutely, mate.” Jakub added “Thanks for saying that.” He jiggled his leg nervously. “I just want to get on with it now, to be honest. The nerves are starting to get to me.”

“I can’t believe this,” Chelsea said, “We’re all sitting around chatting like normal.”

“But in a minute we’re going to find out one couple is fifty grand richer.” Hannah replied.

“Or one person,” Hope added.

Deya didn’t bat an eyelash as she looked over to see a small smirk on Lucas’ face. Noah looked stoic but then smiled gently at her, “We’re all rich in love though, and that’s all that matters.”

“You’re such a melt.” Jakub accused teasingly.

The sound of a phone notification seemed like a gong. Hannah grabbed her phone, “I guess the wait is over. Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couple. The time has come to reveal the results of this year’s Love Island Finale.”

“Oh gosh,” Hope exclaimed, “Here we go.” She pulled out her phone. “In fourth place and the first to exit the Villa is…”

Noah grabbed his phone before it finished beeping. “Hannah and Bobby.” Deya stood up hugging them both before they wished the others good luck and walked out of the Villa.

“We’re a step closer Kitten.” Lucas said quietly. Her stomach twisted and for a moment she thought she couldn’t go through with it as bile rose in her throat. She took a deep breath and settled herself. 

“So…” Noah said giving Deya a comforting glance.

“The final three.” Chelsea said.

“I didn’t think I could be more hyped.” Jakub said excitement evident in his voice.

Deya’s phone went off. “In third place and the next to leave the Villa is…”

Hope’s phone goes off next. “Chelsea and Jakub.”

Jakub lets out a long sigh and gives Chelsea kiss. Deya smiled at them “It must be hard getting so close.” She stood up to pull them both into a hug.

“I won’t pretend it’s not,” Jakub said “But we were lucky to get this far.”

Chelsea smiled at him. “We did this together.”

They walked away and there were four. In the distance Deya heard the sounds of the crowd cheering.

“Oh gosh that must be them walking out,” Hope smiled happily.

“Think about how loud they’ll be cheering for us.” Lucas said.

“Our families and friends will be there. Walking out is going to be amazing.” Noah replied.

“I guess the only question is who is going to walk out first.” Hope added just before her phone beeped. “Hope and Noah, Deya and Lucas, congratulations on being the final two couples of this year’s Love Island. The public have been watching your every move, and they have loved every minute. Now the time has come to reveal the final results. The winners of this year’s Love Island are…Noah and Hope.” Hope squealed happily and hugged Noah and then Lucas.

Deya stood up and walked over to hug and congratulate Hope and Noah. “I honestly thought you and Lucas would win,” Hope said giving Lucas a pointed look.

Deya’s phone beeped. “It’s time for us to leave.”

She stepped forward as they got to the lawn Lucas spun on her. “Can we have a quick chat?” He asked the look on his face was as if he had swallowed a distasteful bug.

“Sure what’s the matter babe?” Deya knew what was coming and even though she knew it, she had a moment of fear that it was still going to hurt. She was done anyway at this point so it didn’t matter. She looked him straight in the face and he found he couldn’t face her and moved his gaze away.

“Ok, this is awkward.” Lucas said glancing around, “You’re so sweet and selfless I should have known you’d get the wrong end of the stick. If you thought this was going to be a thing I’m sorry to inform you that I just want to be with Hope. We had a deal if I won I would take the cash and since she won that is exactly what she is going to do. Each of us being in a couple gave us twice the chance of winning. I’m friends with one of the workers here the money is going to be in the left envelope. So all she needs to do is pick the left envelope and take the money rather than split it. This was nothing but a new thrill for me. That’s all. ”

She laughed wryly shaking her head as Lucas looked her in surprise, her anger rose, “You think I didn’t figure out you were up to something with Hope. I’ve known for days. I’m not some fucking damsel in distress.” She laughed again a little manically relief flooding her as he stared at her in disbelief. “I’m actually relieved you’re being honest now so I’ll give you the same respect. I think I should let you know something. In your rush to get to Hope and the money you forgot one thing, Babe. You are still wearing your mic. Now everyone knows what piece of work you are.”

The blood left Lucas’ face as he realized his mistake. He had completely forgotten about it. Deya walked away and quickly slipped out the door.  


* * *

As she walked out the crowd went crazy before realizing that Lucas wasn't with her causing whispers to start. She was immediately pulled aside by a woman working with the production crew. She was checking on Deya to see if she was alright to continue Deya smiled at the woman graciously telling her that she had come this far she might as well see it through.

She made her way through the crowd and felt a hand on her arm turning she saw Lottie before she could do anything the woman pulled her over to where the rest of the Islanders waited. They formed a protective circle around her. “What happened, Babes?” Lottie asked

Deya push back the lump formed in her throat and quickly explained. Regardless of the fact that she was ready for it on some level it still hurt to be treated so cavalierly. No one said anything for moment but that was interrupted by the crowd cheering Hope and Noah as they walked out of the villa. She leaned over to Lottie, “I feel worse for Noah than myself. He has no idea what is going on.”

“Now the highlights, of your time in the Villa.” The announcer said.

The highlights had people in laughter one moment as Henrik danced wearing glitter and Lottie’s lippy. They were in shock the next as Hope and Lucas’ date conversation was played. Apparently this was the point they made their plan. Lucas getting eliminated threw a wrench in the works but this was all righted when he returned to use the now single Deya. On the baby challenge day no one was surprised that Hope and Lucas were with each other most of the day.

Hope grew paler and paler as their plan was brought to light. She looked uneasily around the crowd. She was obviously looking for Lucas.

Deya was worried about Noah. He hadn’t said much since she had hugged him the other day but that didn’t mean anything. He was quiet by nature. She turned her attention to Noah…his face was a wall of impassivity as he watched Hope’s shenanigans but when he saw the last scene the one that had just occurred between Deya and Lucas anger flickered in his eyes.

It was amazing how quiet the crowd became then. Everyone wondered what was going to happen next. Hope looked extremely nervous.

The announcer spoke. “On a podium in front of you are two envelopes one contains fifty thousand pounds. The other is empty you must choose one envelope and open it.” Deya looked around the crowd to see Lucas standing on the fringe watching Hope. She saw Hope breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing him. Hope picked the envelope in front of her as Noah did the same.

The envelopes were opened in absolute silence. The crowd went insane as Noah had gotten the glittery check. Hope did take the envelope on the left after all, Deya’s left. The look on Hope’s face was priceless as she looked to Lucas who was quickly walking away.

Deya suspected that when Lucas was told the envelope was on the left side he hadn’t told Hope it meant the one on the left facing out. Or possibly the production crew had changed stuff up before they came out due to Lucas’ slip up. Either way Deya was ecstatic that Noah won the money. She looked over at Hope in time to see her face fall as she watched Lucas leave. Then Hope looked over at Noah almost pleading.

“I knew what you and Lucas were up too. Since neither of you cared about hurting Deya or me. I’m going to hit you where I know it hurts. I know it may seem petty to some people but I’m keeping the money,” He said looking at Hope with complete neutrality as if he hadn’t even been couple with her for the last four weeks. Hope stomped off angrily leaving Noah on the stage. He looked thoughtful for a moment before catching Deya’s gaze and beckoning her to the stage. Deya was confused for a moment and pointed back at herself to verify what Noah seemed to be not saying. He nodded giving her a gentle smile.

She was trembling when she walked up on the stage. Noah put an arm around her waist to steady her. “I’ve got you.” He whispered. Deya nodded in acknowledgement. He looked out at the crowd that was murmuring at this point curious about what going to happen next. Noah smiled, “If you’ve been watching the show you know I’m not a man of many words but when I do speak I mean it. I know this will seem a bit strange. But I’m splitting the money with Deya.” He announced. “If she hadn’t pointed out inconsistencies I would have never know what Hope and Lucas were up to. I’m just sorry her heart was broken in the process. She is such a sweet generous person that I want to repay the favor.”

Deya smiled at him. “I wasn’t the only one hurt.” She reached around to hug him and pulled away bewildered.“I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes!” Lottie and Chelsea yelled making the crowd laugh. Before they joined in “Say yes! Say yes!”

Deya chuckled, “Okay, I accept your offer.” The crowd went wild.

Noah smiled at her and gave her a tight hug.

“Before we let these two get to the after party, we took the liberty of pulling some footage.” The announcer said.

After that they started showing Deya and Noah’s interactions, their talk on the terrace, talk of nail polish colors and making breakfast together. Drinking shots together, how Deya helped Noah win Mr. Love Island and helped him fix Hope’s hoodie, supporting each other during their ups and downs with their couples, and sitting silently with each other when they both needed it.

“This is your Love Island winner Noah.” The announcer finished as the highlights ended.


	14. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the other Islanders act now knowing that Hope and Lucas were frauds?

“There is party going on back in the Villa for all the Islanders it’s time for our winners to join them.” The announcer said as people rushed forward to collect their microphones.

“You ready for this,” Noah asked taking her hand as they headed back into the gates.

Deya smiled. “Sure why not.”

Noah stared at her for a moment, “You look absolutely beautiful, Lucas was an idiot.”

“I could say the same for Hope,” Deya replied. “She was so possessive of you. It was insane. It goes without saying you are handsome.”

He smiled as they walked back into the villa. Many of the islanders spotted them right away walking over to chat. Bobby brought drinks for them both immediately. Lottie was holding court on the lawn as other islanders milled around and congratulated them.

“How are you holding up, babe?” Lottie asked pulling her into a hug. Jakub and Chelsea as well as Hannah and Bobby, all circled around her and Noah.

“I’m over it,” Deya replied shrugging, "It hurts being rejected but it is what it is. I refuse to pine after some guy who doesn’t want me. That’s just stupid.” Priya and Henrik joined them nodding in agreement.

Jakub looked at her in surprise. “Interesting way of looking at things, now I understand why you moved on so quickly.”

“It’s not that I don’t get hurt,” Deya said looking at him. “I hurt just like everyone else but my philosophy has always been that I only want to be with someone who wants to be with me. It’s a conscious choice. I watched silly girls in high school pining away after some boy who didn’t even know they existed or if they did date and break up. They were still wanting to be with them. You can’t force that, it’s ridiculous to think you can, in the long run it will only cause resentment and another breakup anyway. Walk away with your head held high and keep your dignity.”

“Girl!” Priya said emphatically nodding her head. “This is exactly why I love you. You speak sense. And thank you for defending me when I left.” She pulled Deya into a tight hug.

“You’re very sensible and for what it’s worth, I am really sorry for the way I treated you. To be completely honest I bit off my nose to spite my face with you and I won’t make that mistake again.” Jakub said quietly.

Deya tilted her head looking up at him, “I see.”

Marisol smiled at her. “I remember you telling Hope she was classless graceless gobshite. You were right in more ways than one. I didn’t even see that one coming.”

Bobby smiled at her “I respect that.”

“Thanks Bobby,” Deya reached over hug him.

“Where did Lucas and Hope go anyway?” Lottie asked.

Priya snickered. “They probably didn’t want to be seen after what they did and then losing.”

Jo and Rahim walked over. “That was something, those highlights. You two alright?” Rahim asked as Jo scooted around him pulling in Deya for a hug.

“Let’s forget about them and have some fun,” Jakub said.

“You know, I didn’t think I would ever agree with Jakub but he’s right.” Noah smiled.

* * *

Noah finally pulled Deya away moving them to a quieter area by the pool. They both pulled off their shoes and dropped their feet into the cool water. “I have a confession to make.” Noah said.

“Oh?” Deya asked curiously as she waited for him to continue.

“When I first met you I fancied you but I didn’t step forward because everyone else did.” He admitted. “As we got to know each other, I started to like you more. But by then you were with Jakub and then we did the heart rate challenge.”

He shifted and leaned forward to dip his fingers in the water. “After that I started dreaming about what it would be like to have you in my arms. I know I shouldn’t tell you this but I want to be honest. I really like you Deya. I wanted to tell you even if you don’t feel the same. In some ways I cheated on Hope too even it wasn’t physically. You are exactly my type.”

“But what about Hope?” Deya asked her confusion apparent.

“I won’t lie. I really did care for Hope but apparently she cared more for money and Lucas than she did me. I lost those feelings for her the day of the baby challenge. It was basically the icing on the cake her other behavior was pushing me away already but by then we were in our final couples so I had to see it through.” He took her hand twining his fingers between hers.

Deya was stunned. She hadn’t thought of Noah as available since day one much less that he might fancy her. How did she feel about that? She enjoyed spending time with Noah sure …he was…sweet, dependable, and gentle. She knew they liked many of the same things. Their silences were never awkward. He was attractive. Deya realized she liked him too but she never considered it because he was loyal to Hope. 

He started to shift and stood up letting go of her hand. Deya grabbed his wrist and he helped her stand. “Wait.” She whispered. He stopped immediately turning to look at her. “I fancy you too.”

Noah cupped her cheek tilting her head and pressed his lips to hers. A chill went up her spine. The kiss is both chaste and fiery at the same time. He gently pulled her flushed to him and the previous chill turned into a flush of heat. He pulled away for air before capturing her lips again taking advantage of the situation as he slipped his tongue against her bottom lip before gently biting down on it. His hands slid down her sides cupping her bottom. He reluctantly tore his lips away. “My dreams were sorely inadequate. I wish I had kissed you much sooner.”

“Let’s get out of here. I think we need to talk about this away from the Villa.” Deya said quietly.

Noah smiled, “Yea, that’s probably a good idea.”


	15. Accommodations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Deya really need to have a serious chat but ...

They stepped into the Hotel that had been reserved for them to find out that Hope and Lucas had taken the rooms that were set aside for the winner couple and runner-up couple. The production crew tried to clear it up but unfortunately there was only one room left as the Hotel was booked.

“Do you mind sharing?” Noah asked.

“I’ve been listening to you snore for thirty days,” Deya joked, “What’s one more night?”

“Funny,” He chuckled wryly. “Want to order some real food?” 

“Yes…” Deya said emphatically enough to make him laugh. “Bangers and mash.”

“Ooh good call,” Noah grinned.

Deya’s phone went off. She checked it and typed in an answer. “There I should be set till tomorrow.”

“Your family?” he asked.

Deya nodded. “I told them I was alright they had to head home already. Work and family stuff all my brothers and sisters are in activities.”

“Shall we?” He gently took her elbow leading her through the hotel to their room. Somehow as they made their way quietly through the halls of the hotel the tendril of tension between the two of them grew.

They stepped into the room which was lavish. “Oh my days…” Deya was stunned the room was luxurious with a huge four-poster bed, a beautiful chaise and desk. The room opened onto a terrace. Deya walked onto it to find a split level garden below. “Noah you need to see this.”

“Wow that is some view.” Noah breathed as he walked out to join her. “I was checking out the bathroom. It’s all marble. And there’s a kitchen and dining area. They gave us a fancy suite.”

They walked back inside to order their food. “I think I’m gonna go change out of this dress.” Deya said looking through their luggage which had been delivered as Deya was ordering the food.

She stepped into the lavish bathroom and looked at the large tub longingly. It had been a month of showers and she usually showered. Although, she would usually indulge in a soak once a week. Without another thought she turned the water on. The hotel had provided bath milk and such as well. So she added some the water along with some fresh flowers that were nearby and then some of her own perfume oil.

She had just washed her hair and settled into scented water, when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. “Deya the food is here.” Noah called.

“Just come in Noah, You can’t see anything. I would prefer you in here to yelling through a door.” Deya replied siding down into the scented milk bath as the flowers floated around due to her movement. She knew it was probably a terrible idea but she just…wanted to see him again.

The door opened and Noah stepped in “Oh wow…that looks relaxing.”

Deya chuckled wryly. “After 30 days with just a shower I couldn’t resist.”

“You want something to drink?” He asked.

“That would be lovely.” She replied.

He went into the other room. She heard the telltale pop of a bottle of champagne and he returned with two glasses and the bottle. He poured them each a glass. “Here,” He handed her one. And then took a sip of his before pulling a chair over and sitting.

They sat quietly as they had often done at the Villa. Silences with Noah were never awkward they just…were. It was strange although the unspoken magnetism between them was still present this still…seemed right. As she finished her glass he gestured to the bottle. She shook her head. “I think I’m ready to get out,” she raised her other hand and it was pruned.

Noah smiled as he grabbed two towels for her before collecting her glass “I was wondering if you would like to eat on the terrace?” he asked. “Then we can talk.”

“That would be lovely.” Deya smiled as he walked out of the bathroom. She quickly got ready and headed out.


	16. Noah's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Noah actually thinking?

Deya was obviously surprised by his decision to share his winnings with her. After everything she had been through in the last thirty days, he needed to do it. The last scene with Lucas where he treated her so callously infuriated him. Deya wore her heart on sleeve. She threw herself into everything one hundred and fifty percent. She was quick to recover from falls but after so many he knew she had to be scarred and battered. She refused to let it beat her. That was actually what drew him to her.

When she invited him into the bathroom he wasn’t sure what to expect but it seemed she just wanted his company. She soaked in a cloudy white milk bath with flowers floating on top. The scent hit his nose. It was a blend of vanilla, lavender, and sandalwood. The fragrance he had come to associate with her. He did try to look of course. He was man after all but she was correct her statement that she was covered. She had been more exposed in her bikini at the villa but knowing she was naked under that almost opaque water was more …stimulating somehow. She wasn’t doing anything really overt but all the same she had him riveted.

They drank a glass of champagne in comfortable silence before she informed him she was ready to get out. As much as he would have liked to help her…get dry. He merely ensured that she had towels within reach and walked out.


	17. A Shared Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deya and Noah have dinner together.

Deya stepped out onto the terrace where Noah was refilling their glasses. He had put their covered plates onto the table and walked over to seat her before seating himself. Deya had chosen some sleepwear he hadn’t seen previously. She hadn’t gone over the top sexy like she was expecting anything. Boy shorts that barely kept her shapely bum in check and a crop top that showed off her tight abs were obviously well loved as the colors had faded a bit.

She smiled as took the cover off her dish. “Wow, this looks amazing.” She looked over at Noah. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

As they ate they made small talk. It seemed neither wanted to discuss the elephant in the room. The tension was even worse after eating. Noah suggested they check out the garden. So they walked out the garden was private so it didn’t matter that Deya was in her pajamas.

“Can we live here?” She asked jokingly.

“That would be the life.” Noah agreed. The wind picked up and Deya shivered. Noah put an arm around her pulling her close. “Room service every day and this beautiful garden.”

“I don’t know I might miss cooking but there is a kitchen.” Deya smiled leaning into his warmth.

“We should head in, you’re getting chilly.” Noah said turning them around his arm was still wrapped about her shoulders.

They walked back into the room. Deya wentt over to the mini fridge to get them each a bottle of water.

“We should talk,” he said sitting down on the bed with a sigh as she handed him a bottle.

She nodded at him, “We should but I don’t think that is going to be possible until we deal with the tension between us.”

“Yea, it is getting to the point where… I can’t think about much else except that.” Noah admitted. 

“This is so strange…I never considered it until today.” She laughed awkwardly. “I’m not sure what to do here. I don’t want to mess this up.”

Noah smiled in amusement. He’d seen Deya heartbroken, angry, sad, and multitude of other emotions but through most of it she had always maintained a bit of her calm. He’d never seen Deya out of countenance. It made his heart swell to see he did that to her.

She dropped her head to study the floor. Noah stood up and strode over to her. He gently lifted her chin “it scares me too.” Her eyes met his; “I’m going to kiss you now.”

He pressed his lips to hers. The intensity of his kiss took her breath away. She gasped as she placed a hand on his chest to steady herself and ran the other around the back of his neck. He reached down picking her up so she wouldn’t have to stand on tiptoe and he wouldn’t have to crane his neck. Her legs naturally wrapped around his waist.

He groaned against her lips as her body pressed against his. Her head dropped to his neck, he shuddered as her breath hit his neck. Her lips brushed against his pulse point before he felt the tip of her tongue tracing a lazy trail up his neck.

He felt his knees go weak as her lips found his earlobe. He stepped as steadily as he could over to the impressively large bed. He gently leaned over to drop her onto it. She gave him a teasing smile as she pulled the crop top off in one swift motion.

He pushed her back onto the bed wanting to explore this new territory she offered him. Her skin was pale, freckled, and soft. He started at her collarbone with the intention of kissing each and every freckle. She sighed as her hands carded through his hair and traveled over his back and chest. Her swift intake of breath when he tasted her breast was more arousing than he could have imagined.

His hands looked too large on her body she was little. He had to admit he was afraid he might hurt her. His weight might be too much. As these thoughts filled his head, he backed off a bit. She tilted her head to look up at him. Oddly enough she smiled. “You’re not gonna break me babe, I’m pretty tough.”

He smiled back giving her nipple a teasing tug as she squirmed. She understood without him saying a word. He felt that was a good sign for them.

Not to let him get too cocky she traced the outline of his arousal through his shorts. His hips jolted toward her. He fisted her still damp hair as he kissed her again.

“Off,” She demanded tugging at his shorts. It was a single word. She said it shamelessly her voice husky with desire. Noah could only do as she asked. He quickly stood up to divest himself of his shorts. She watched him brazenly as she lifted her hips to slide her own shorts off.

Noah climbed back into the bed with the intention of spending more time joyfully discovering her. But she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. However, she seemed to stop there. His arousal pressed against her bottom as she traced the outlines of his chest. He smiled at her gently as she leaned down to kiss him. He ran his fingers over her thighs. She shivered at his touch and moaned into his kiss as her hands went to the bed.

Pushing herself up, she shifted her hips and flicked them aligning their bodies. Her gaze penetrated him seeing everything, verdant eyes bored into tawny ones as she slowly slid down his length. He knew in that moment, he could hide nothing from her. Once he was full seated she took a moment to revel in it. She was deliciously tight around him. Noah had always thought Deya was quite sensual but her intensity surprised him. She made love like she did everything else at one hundred and fifty percent.

She rocked forward eliciting moans from both of them. Her pace slow was slow but steady. Her eyes never left his as she rocked against him each movement pulling them closer to consummation. His hands moved to her hips as he increased intensity. The only warning he had before she tumbled over the edge was a hitch in her movement as his name spilled from her lips. She continued to move as she shuddered around him. He renewed his grasp on her hips pulling her down onto him as he found his release. He tugged her to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.


	18. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Deya ...they need to actually chat now...

Deya woke to find she was effectively pinned in place as Noah had not only been the big spoon. He had also had a firm arm around her. She twisted toward him within his grasp. He opened an eye and smiled at her as he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip before giving her a chaste kiss.

  
“Coffee?” He asked.

“That would be lovely,” Deya replied as he moved his arm allowing her to sit up. She grabbed her clothing still on the floor and made her way to the loo.

Noah sighed, calling room service and ordering pastry and melon with their coffee was something he did on autopilot as he let his thoughts wander. He wanted to see her again in fact he wanted her to stay and not leave. He knew this wasn’t practical. Watching her walk into the bathroom naked without a care in the world was probably one of the hottest things he’d ever witnessed…well aside from the moments they shared last night. He wondered what she was thinking.

By the time she returned her face washed and hair pulled back into a messy bun the room service had arrived. They sat on the terrace in the Spanish sunshine to drink their coffee.

“I thought you didn’t like flaky pastries,” Deya teased.

Noah smiled as he answered, “I don’t like the thought of the crumbs in my bed. So long as they stay on the terrace I’m okay with it.” Deya giggled as she looked over at him. “What is it?” He asked curiously.

“I’m going to be that person just once.” She stated as he looked at her curiously. She took a breath grinning like a Cheshire cat. “If that is what you bring to the table,” she gestured to him, “And Hope wanted Lucas, she will be sorely disappointed.”

Noah threw back his head and laughed. Of everything she could have said he would have never expected her to take a moment and be petty. He actually loved the fact that she did. He realized before that Lucas was a fool for tossing Deya away. That he was a fool for not stepping forward the first day. “So ….how do you want to do this?”

Deya smiled, “I’ve been thinking that we should probably try dating like normal people do outside the Villa. I work in London so it’s not that far from Romford anyway.”

“I like that idea,” Noah replied. “I mean we know each other pretty well and we’ve been friends. I don’t know what the future is going to bring but I want see it what happens.”

Deya smiled as she reached over to hold his hand.


	19. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an Epilogue that is really the reunion that FB won't be doing. I hope it eases some of the pain that the fan base has feeling.

It had been two years since the Islanders had met. It took a little longer to set up a party than any had thought but only because there had been so many changes taking place. Noah smiled at Deya as he parked the car. “Are you ready for this, love?”

Deya smiled patting her stomach. “I think we are feeling great today.”

They walked into the venue and Lottie immediately ran over to them. “She’s so adorable.” 

“Yea she is,” Marisol grinned.

“Halley, you want to say hello to Auntie Lottie.” Deya asked the toddler, she was carrying as Noah dropped off the wine. He walked over to take Halley relieving Deya of the burden of carrying two children. But Lottie swooped in and tickled Halley making her giggle as she lifted child into her arms.

“How much longer?” Lottie asked as the others gathered around.

“Ten weeks,” Noah answered as he put an arm around Deya leading her over to the chairs. Everyone sat down and those that couldn’t, pulled chairs up as the catching up talk started.

“Has anyone heard from Lucas or Hope?” Jakub asked.

Lottie shook her head.” I had to really hunt down their addresses. Well, Carl helped with that but they never RSPV’ed so…” Halley started squirming so Lottie set her down. She ran right over to where Kassam was playing music softly in the background.

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, does it?” He asked with a smile glancing over at Deya as he sat down and took the toddler into his lap placing his headphones over her head.

“Kassam is a great Godfather.” Noah smiled.

“Yea you realize that we are going to have to pick godparents for this little guy.” Deya gestured to her stomach.

Chelsea squealed, “So it’s a boy this time!”

Deya nodded. As Noah added teasingly, “I think we should take applications this time.”

“I expect to see you back for training after.” Jakub bantered.

“We made it!” A voice from the door called out. Deya grinned as Rahim and Jo came in. Rahim was carrying their baby beaming from ear to ear.

“Bring him over here,” Deya admonished. Rahim did as she asked setting the car seat on the table in front of her.

“Oh my days. Look at him.” Deya cooed as she unbuckled the infant. “Caleb, you are so handsome.” She picked up the sleepy infant holding him next to her. He just stretched and yawned before falling back to sleep in her arms.

“Wow Deya, you are like a professional baby handler,” Chelsea grinned. “He didn’t even wake up.”

Deya smiled, “I’ve had plenty of practice.”

The women formed a circle around the children as the guys grouped together to have a natter away from the women.

“Look at them,” Lottie grinned. “I think I should go shake things up.”

“Lottie,” Deya teased, “let them be it’s been two years tomorrow will be the day we can tilt things. It will be our child free day.”

“Well for everyone except you it’s not like you can put that down and walk away.” Hannah joked.

“I love you guys, group hug.” Marisol suddenly said as everyone stepped forward and hugged. Chelsea’s words that day at the pool were never more relevant, everyone was where they needed to be in this moment.


End file.
